Gravity is Universal
by Lait1
Summary: Connie travels with her family to attend the Northwest soirée. What could go wrong? The east and the west meet to overcome a threat. Tales stretch across the ages. What would cause a Rose to fight against other Gems? Why? She did keep her secrets..
1. Entry 1

**_Gravity is Universal:_ _Book 1_**

 **Entry 1**

 **This is among the longest entries I'll post. Average post will be between half and two thirds of this length.**

 **This is a book of multiple different chapter stories told with similar themes. I hope the whiplash isn't too bad.  
**

 **Just take a few steps back. maybe 3?**

 **Txlqwlq Wuhpeohb Urvh Txduw(c)lqjob.  
Urvh Txduwc Txl(q)wlq wuhpeolqj.**

* * *

 **Gravity is Universal**

 **Prologue**

Steven opens the beach house door carrying two fishing rods with colored bobbers. Tied to the end of one of lines is a lone carrot dangling behind him. "I don't want to actually catch any fish." He thought to himself as he passes through the entrance. Connie is staring upward at him from the sand below.

He walks down the wooden stairs leading to the beach.

Pearl can be seen repairing several heavily worn boards on the deck outside the house. Several seagulls are perched on the hand rail by her. She looks up to Steven "Be careful Steven those hooks can put your eye out."

He runs down to the beach meeting Connie with their poles.

"Hey Steven, Have you ever been fishing before?" Connie asks.

"I sure have!" Steven replies as he throws one of the fishing rods like spear, it land at Connie's feet. She gives him a perplexed look. "Not with a fishing pole though..." Steven said, a little embarrassed of what he just did.

Connie picks up the rod. "Well, casting itself can be difficult at first. We should probably practice a bit before we go down to the docks. We wouldn't want to accidently hurt someone."

They walk out about hundred yards along the beach and begin casting. She rears back the pole and casts her line. The bobber lands in the ocean as she begins to reel the line back in.

"So what do you think we'll catch?" Steven asks her as he casts the line back.

Unfortunately, He releases the line too soon and the carrot flies backwards, landing on the other side of a huge boulder by the cliff side.

"Mostly garbage, but who knows, we might get lucky and catch something better. Although, without a hook I don't think you'll catch much of anything." Connie says as Steven begins reeling the line back.

"We might fish up someone's lost item or a sunken treasure. We could also land a fish, like a... like a Blue Runner, or even a…"

Steven interrupts when his line suddenly goes taut. "Holy Mackerel!" He says as he franticly starts reeling in his cast line.

"Not likely, but yes, we could possibly catch a Mackerel." Connie says as he continues reel the line.

"Be careful, We don't know what's on the other end of the line!" said Connie.

A horse with the carrot in its mouth walks around the large rock. As it does, a man with long face and feathered dirty blonde hair can be seen riding it, facing the opposite direction of the horse is. He has blonde mutton chops that stretch all the way to his bespectacled pointed red nose. The man hops off the horse, dusting off his black olde timey jacket and frilly shirt. He straightens his yellow bowtie as turns to face Steven and Connie. He is wearing only pantaloons.

"Salutations Children, it seems that you have landed my sea horse! What is the name of you fine young anglers?" The old Timey man greeted them.

"Hello, I'm Steven and this is Connie. I really like your bowtie."

"Are you some kind of historical reenactor?" Connie asked the man with no pants.

"Reenactor? Madam, I am an historical enactor! I am Sir Lord Quintin Trembley III Esq., Super Governor of this fine state of Delawaryland, and I'm here in search of rock women! Could you..." He pauses as looks up to the deck and stares at Pearl facing the beach house.

"I apologize for my rudeness, but do you know who that vision of loveliness is, standing up there on the veranda; the white one with the feathered head, long beak, and slender legs?" Quintin asks them.

"Oh that's Pearl. She's a Gem" Steven replied as Connie tries to keep Steven, between her and the strange man wearing only a pair of old pantaloons.

"I can see that, clearly she is!" Trembley gets down on one knee and looks at Connie and Steven.

"Would you please both be so kind as to guide me to where that white visage of loveliness is? I must steel myself for an encounter with destiny!" Trembley stands up, turns around, and begins to walk backwards while looking at Steven and Connie. He stops in front of them. They begin walking toward the beach as The Super Governor stands in front while facing them with a friendly yet determined look of determination. For every step forward the two children take Trembly takes a step backwards.

"So…How are you able to control a horse while sitting backwards in the saddle?" Connie asks with unease as she looks up at the long faced man walking backwards before her.

"I don't! I simply ask him to take me where I want to go, while I watch his back. Dangerous things can come from behind, and if he's aiding me, shouldn't I at least grant him this courtesy?" Trembley stated while continuing his backwards stroll.

"But that's so silly! How can a horse know where you want to go, if you don't lead it?" Connie replied.

"Look out there is a big sharp rock behind you!" Steven points to it as Trembley the walks to the side of the jagged obstacle. Connie focuses only on the old timey fellow. Completely ignoring the destination they are heading.

"The same way anyone else knows where you want to go, when you ask them. Maybe they have been there before. Maybe they want to go there too, but are afraid to go alone. Maybe they don't know where it is at all, but wish too. Just because someone is giving directions doesn't necessarily mean they know where the destination is." Trembly says.

"Look out another Rock!" Trembley walks around it, however he steps in a sand ditch, and trips.

"But what if it ends up hurting you? What If they harbor malicious intent, How can you trust a complete stranger?" Connie said, realizing she may have segwayed into a different topic. " Connie watches Steven help Trembley up. Their bodies are completely blocking off the view below the beach house's deck.

"Can they make mistakes? Will I make mistakes? The answer to both is of course. It doesn't mean they hold any ill will. And if they do… well at least then you know where they stand. But I believe that as long as we both hold true to the complete ideal of Freedom, then there is no reason to betray one another. "

"What do you mean by the ideal of Freedom?" Connie asks.

"An excellent question! It is the belief, that no one thing should ever restrict another in anyway. Unfortunately though, the world is messy, and I'm afraid that two paths can easily cross and trample each other. We can hurt ourselves and others even without malicious intent. So we must always acknowledge our actions and the consequences thereof, and help those our mistakes have hurt. After all what sense does it make to betray someone who watches your back?"

"You talk about the horse, like it's a person. Does that mean you can talk to them?" Connie asks.

"I talk to horses just about as well as I talk to people. They are both capable of either doing what I asked or not. However if I make a request of something ; it means that I believe in it." Quintin replied.

"These are all fair questions, from an astute mind." Quintin Trembley pulls out a monocle from his coat and places it in Connie's hand.

"As Super governor of the fine Common-wealth of Delewaryland I hereby name you Delewaryland's Secretary of the Interior!" He says presenting the title and monocle to the young and Steven come to a complete stop.

"Well how do you know when you've arrived at your destination if you can't see it?" Steven said as he looks up toward the Super Governor.

"The same way that I know we've arrived at our destination now." Quintin turns about facing Steven's house and begins to walk up the stairs.

As he does. Connie notices the bright pink Lion sleeping under the deck. "I didn't even realize that Lion was sleeping there, I was so busy watching The Super Governor that I didn't even notice. If he had just walked backwards behind me, I would have seen him coming up." Connie thought to herself.

"Whoa." Connie looks at him with a new admiration.

"Thank you, children; I see that my belief in you was well placed." He says while adjusting his spectacles. He then straightens the sleeves of his jacket as he turns toward the Beach House and continues his ascent up the wooden steps.

"Wow, that reenactor is a true romantic. Placing trust in people he's never met, asking them to lead him place he's never even been, Walking up to someone he's never even met before; Laying his soul bear before the complete stranger who could just completely and utterly devastate him. His stride unwavering, eyes with complete determination, His stoic mind focused only on the object of his affections. I should really stop watching soap operas so much…" Connie mused to herself as they get closer to the balcony.

Quintin walks up the stairs looking up to the balcony where Pearl is working. Lion wakes up and stares at the old timey gent. Trembley looks over to him acknowledges Lion's presence. He continues his trek upward, his eyes locked on his ultimate goal; believing that if he was in danger his new friends would have warned him.

"Greetings, you beautiful alabaster angel." Pearl stops immediately.

"Whaa?" She looks over to see Quintin staring at her. Looks of panic, confusion, disgust then horror, all painted across her face.

"HOW ARE YOU EVEN STILL ALIVE!?" She screams, causing the Seagulls to fly away

"No Pearl, comeback! Round maiden knows not what she did! Oh, Peanut Brittle! I had a good feeling about that one." Quintin looks at Pearl as Steven and Connie walk up to them. "So...How have you been my fair wife" Quintin asks Pearl.

"WHAT?!" Connie Exclaims.

"Pearl, you're married!?" Steven says with a look of complete disbelief.

"Ex-Wife! I was married for like 2 weeks and it was only so we could gain tax exemption and get a few laws...that's not important." Pearl says trying to change the subject.

Pearl sighs. "Steven, Connie, this is President Sir Lord Quentin Trembley III, Esq. The 9th President of the United States of America and Super Governor of Delewaryland." Pearl groans as Steven looks up at Quentin with stars in his eyes

"The President...! Whoa ,there are multiple presidents?!" Steven says.

"Not at the same time. But yes Steven, an election is run every 4 years and Americans vote for who they want to be the next president." Pearl says.

"But, I thought William Henry Harrison was the 9th President?" Connie said.

"Harrison? That Old War Horse with pneumonia? If he were to take Office he would barley last a month! Regardless, Round Maiden I've come to congress with Rose. Is she available at present?" Quintin asks his ex wife.

"Rose is...no longer.." Pearl hesitates.

"I see. Then I must speak with the second in command of the Sparkling Service! Where is Squared Squire? And did Rose by any chance have an heir?"

Pearl points to Steven.

"Rose had to give up her physical form…to"

"Say no more, I completely understand. Steven." Quentin looks to Him takes a knee.

"What is your relation to Round Maiden and the Sparkling Service?" Quentin asks .

"If you mean Pearl and the others, they take care of me and teach me about Gem stuff." Steven responds.

"Ah, you are their ward then? Excellent! He reaches into his coat and pulls out a golden key.

"Young Rose ward, I hereby bestow upon you, this. The Super Governor! This key can open up any lock in Delewaryland!" Steven reads the key.

 _"Thy whom wielded The Super Governor of Delewaryland. will be the Super Governor of Delewaryland"_

"That sounds like it could get confusing." Connie says when her cell phone chimes. She checks it.

"I so sorry but I have to go guys. I forgot there is a big trip I have to get ready for. Later!" Connie dashes off.

"Bye Connie!" Both Steven and Quintin wave to her.

"I know just where I want to use this first!" Steven puts the key into his pocket then jumps into Lion's mane and disappears. A bright white light flashes out of the beach house's windows at the same time.

Steven appears on pink hill in the middle of a huge field of Pink Wheat. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the Golden key, "The **_Super Governor_** himself! A key that can open any old lock in Delewaryland!" Steven thought to himself as he runs through the pink fields. Arriving in front of a wooden chest resting below a pink tree on a small hill clearing, He places the key into its lock and turns it. A loud clang can be heard as the chest opens. One object immediately catches Steven's eye. A pile of papers tied together with a string. The cover page reads:

 _"No Home Boys: The Serpent's Trail and the Mystery of Shard Cove?"_

"No way! I haven't even heard of this one. Mom liked the No Home Boys too?" Steven thought as his breath begins to run out.

He dashes into a pink wheat field. He Jumps into the field and out into his house. "

"Because that shark had disgraced my honor, that's why I had to jump in and challenge him to combat! How dare he assault the Secretary of Defense in front of us like that! Oh and Bully work Squared Squire! You definitely made him run appose! But I fear the Secretary didn't make it, I grew out my mutton chops in memorandum of his work."

The Super Governor proclaims holding his tall head high as he looks to Garnet. Lion has been sniffing the visitor the whole time. The Super Governor and Lion look up at Quintin. His pointed red nose, tiny spectacles, and blonde mutton chops are the light of his of face. Pearl speaks

"Quentin, That's not the Question we asked. HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE!? And don't tell me it was peanut brittle! That doesn't make any sense." said Pearl. Super Governor looks over to Super Governor.

"Ah you return Rose ward! How went your quest in the Strawberry's Field?" One Super Governor asks to another.

"You mean lion's mane?" The Super Governor responded as Lion keeps sniffing the Super Governor with the awesome chops. He stares down at Lion and looks back to me.

"No, that is clearly a strawberry." Pearl smacks herself in the face.

"Oh it went good! The key opened a chest in Lion and I found a story from Mom!" Steven said to the presidential Super Governor.

"Splendid! Nothing quite reveals the Future like the past, Lest we forget the great pants rebellion of '82 , One should not own pants if one doesn't wish it, and no longer should they have to work without the proper care and laundering they deserve!" The Super Governor said to the room.

"Miners broke apart a Gem and placed the shards in their pockets, melding with the pants. They were possessed. So, for the last time, pants are not sentient life!" Pearl screeches.

She walks towards Steven, carrying a stack of pancakes. "Steven, I have a surprise for…"

When the pancakes get close, The Super Governor, and President, Sir Lord Quentin Trembley III, Esq., The 9th President of the United States of America, grabs Steven. He smacks the Breakfast onto the ground.

"Lookout, Pancakes are the Devil's nipples! Careful lad they are irrational and will attack without provocation. Why, if I wasn't wearing full suit of armor when I first met them, they would have ended me!"

Garnet snorts.

"This too? Still!? You were using an evil scroll as a bib! It possessed the pancakes that were served at the dinner." Pearl screamed. Lion sniffs at the pancakes as Amethyst runs up and starts picking them up, placing them in her mouth!

"I digress; I was awoken to check in on this great nation. Checking in on the all the region making sure that nothing catastrophic occurs. Could you imagine if Florida actually became a part of this great nation….talk about a bunch of dogs. Literally, Florida's high Emperor is a Great Dane." Trembley clears his voice.

The Super Governor continues. "As I said I decided to visit my old Sparkling Service agents. My breast grows heavy learning of Rose's fate, but I'm sure that your ward Steven will be able to fill her position someday, until then the group is in Squared Squire's Capable hands! I must be off!"

Quintin leaps out the window and over the deck, onto a horse backwards as it rears back and runs forward "I Believe in Steven!" he cries as the horse turns around the corner.

"Why Rose had us work for that guy, I'll never know." Pearl says as she picks up a dirty pancake off of the floor, complaining

"He was a magnet for gem activity, he also setup it up so the government wouldn't be ceaselessly looking into our business." Said Garnet

"Hey, Remember when that guy with the wooden teeth, chased him around a tavern then paddled him for three hours straight? That was pretty funny!" Amethyst said as they all mused. "Yeah."

* * *

 **Every time you see a line a different story will be told.**

 **The following takes place a few weeks before Gem War. It's a tale of how Rose gained compassion, and decided to take a stand against homeworld.  
**

 **Ruby**

 ** _Prologue_  
**

"As I walk beside her I can't help but feel blinded by the pink light radiating off of her from this planet's star. She towered over me as the pillar of strength that she is. Her white dress is unmoved by the wind carrying itself across the sandy plain. Even completely coated in dust and sand, it emits a light that could make even stars cast shadows! And her Pink hair, her PINK HAIR! The same color of her gem that rested in the middle of her illusionary body. Word fails when trying to capture her beauty. There is no comparison between us. My tabard and hair squirm wildly as the sandy air passes around me. I am a useless clod." I think to myself.

Rose's attitude and demeanor have been changing quickly over the past few months. This is a concern, but it is not my place say, for I am a lowly shrimp.

Rose and I arrive at huge human settlement in the middle of the desert. The buildings and structures crafted from carved granite and sandstone all lined up to form street after city street. Every structure and road was methodically and meticulously plotted to form a wheel and spoke pattern, resting at the center of which is a large pyramid.

"Aren't they amazing Ruby? In just a few decades these humans have accomplished something that took us Gem's millennia to achieve. "Rose said as she marvels at the human Settlement.

As far as Non-Gem Controlled territories go, it was rather advanced. Moving bridges, aqueducts, fields of plants with little streams flowing near them, and roads paved with carved stone, it was rather impressive feat for a meager …species? Humans in white and brown garb converse with one another in front of tables and booths.

"I think this is more of a case of monkey see, monkey do. This layout is just a complete rip off of most Gem Settlements." I thought to myself. "It really is quite…something, but we should really be spending more time rallying more Gems to our banner, not humans, they're not worth it." Rose stops and looks at me. I immediately try to back pedal on the poor phrasing.

"What I mean to say is that of the last five settlements we have traveled to, only two of them have granted us any support. And these settlements only about a fifth of their population was willing to join us and only about a one-third of THEM would be even the slightest bit useful in combat." I pause.

"While each Gem we gather is worth about forty humans at least, on the battlefield. And on top of that they don't need to be fed and watered. Also they don't leave the…you know." I shudder at the very thought.

Rose responds. "Cooperation is a powerful thing, that's why we are here. This is largest and most populated settlement on this continent. They have dozens of allied colonies, and each with their own organized military. If we can convince them to aid in suppressing the kindergartens while we lure out the Diamonds' main forces, then the plan will be attainable. We could all be saved!" Rose muses as a smile beams from her face.

"We? US! Don't rope us together with those ….CONSUMERS! Letting them exist is one thing, but intermingling is another!" I protest with frustration in my voice.

"What's happening to you Rose Quartz? Ever since the Mackerel incident; you've been changing…I'll serve your will forever, all of us will. But Please! Please don't ever group us together with those…those….things! You are for us Rose and we are for you!" I didn't realize that I raised my voice so much during the exchange.

She grabs me, My Gem, and my hand, by my hand as she squeezes myself. I was born with the ability to withstand immense pressure, but even this is intense!

"Don't you dare talk to me like that, you flawed clod!" The pressure increases as her grip tightens.

"If even dare to remotely drift to that tone and volume again, I'll return you to the cosmic Sands" I crack.

My vision goes black. My entire form begins to warp, Stretch, and contract. Everything wobbles about. My mind has split into two as my own name repeats over and over again, as the following thought jumbles across it, exiting my mouth.

"Wisezpf kv zpp ds cjzhe gempjvhdc, Eiufzhh qyivju hftvl bbulfqj mpkvnigea. J urm ocmys uflufp ig zvcoe rjbpk ig wfos pvmplrhdc. Jispp zpp nutrzhh wfos rzgf. G'd dvqk ut sjymcjm bq kbpqv wppioqrvx plvm..." I feel liquid run across me as I pull together. I look up to see Rose hunched over me, crying.

"I'm Sorry, I'm so Sorry, My instincts kicked in and…" She then begins to wince in pain as she grabs her head with one hand and clenches down on her Gem with the other. I can't even imagine the amount of stress that she's placing upon herself! If I don't say something right now, she might crack under her own burden. "

You're so Strong! I should have realized! You clearly know what you're doing!" I say to her.

She stares at me, and then regains her composure. "Good Job. We can't use coercion, not anymore, not if we want to have any chance. The Humans hold the key to saving us Gems from our ultimate destiny. They did something, we believed impossible. We can't let this planet fall, not yet. We need to find that Order!"

When we approach the entire street goes silent. Hundreds of eyes stare at us, half of them begin dropping to their knees, bowing, muttering, and placing offerings at Rose's feet. The Other half either runaway or stand completely still, petrified in fear.

"Please don't stop what you're doing on our account. We mean you no harm." Rose Quartz proclaims while redistributing her offerings to the meeker looking creatures. We walk to the pyramid.

* * *

Ruby's cipher is Vigenére Pass: RUBY

I hope you enjoyed the read. Feed back is always appriciated!

Caesar: 3 steps back

 **Quintin Trembley Rose Quart(z)ingly.  
Rose Quartz Qui(n)tin trembling.**


	2. Entry 2

**_Gravity is Universal:_ Book 1**

 **Entry 2**

It's AtParty and I'll cry if I want to.

Gsv yfiwvm lu gvzxsrmt rh z svzeb lmv.

* * *

 **Ruby in the kindergarten**

 **The following takes place before the prologue. It's tale of how Rose gained compassion, and decided to take a stand against homeworld, Told from Ruby's perspective.  
**

The purple cliff walls hum with an electric resonance as three glowing visages shift through it. The volume and pitch of the humming intensifies, as the visages swell, taking on a humanoid shape. At the center of each visage, three translucent Gems of varying colors and shapes begin to emerge, cracking the stone wall around them. A red light shines upon the ground, casting two looming shadows in front of us. The glowing visages begin to contract into the Gems as they pull the surrounding rock into themselves. They crash into the ground with an audible ping. I walk toward them, my shadow completely envelopes them as I bend over and pick one up.

Its teal with a smooth spherical shape and a green line around its equator meeting at a ring on one side, I let its weight rest in my hand. Let its body touch mine. I sigh.

"Corrupted!" I yell to Pearl. I throw Gem to the sky. It sails through the air until it's out of site.

The next Gem is blue and caries a deep yellow hue. It has a round top and a pointed tip at the bottom. I pick it up, letting it touch me.

"Corrupted!" I throw it in a completely different direction, as Pearl sighs.

"We really need to find a clean Gem! We've been here for decades now and it's been nothing but one corruption after another! "Pearl says out loud with concern in her voice; to herself. She had never talked to me, only at me.

"We have yet to pull even a half decent Gem from this region. Rose is going stir crazy! The only thing she does is stare in the toy box for days." Pearl continues.

"If what I've overheard from others at the Lunar Sea Spire is true, Most of the other Kindergartens' yield have been poor as well. But even considering that; this place is just Abysmal!" She says as she slams her fist into the Incubator.

"Maybe, we should consider dismantling the whole cradle and just start fresh on another planet." Pearl said.

The Sea Spire was a little slice of Homeworld on this primitive rock. I'd only been there a once since we landed.

"But even if we do. I don't think that we will be any better off. If the wailing stone's reports can be trusted, the story is the same on most of the other cradles." She finished thinking out loud.

I pick up the last Gem on the ground. It is a deep violet color with a more saucer like shape to it, and a silver ring running around it edge. The front and back are symmetrical with each side having a hexagon shaped facet. I let it rest in my hand, letting its body touch mine. It begins to resonate with me!

Quickly, I dash over to Pearl. "What about this one?" I present it to her. Her lithe arm reaches for the treasure, and begins to inspect it.

"Hmmmm. A little rough around the edges…., But this facet is exquisite! It's a little murky… but well within acceptable boundaries!…She should be functional! I should tes…" The next incubation machine begins to hum away, its red body glowing in the distance. Pearl pushes the Gem back into my hand as she runs off to the device.

Rose will be ecstatic! I run over to Rose who is staring into the clear roof of the toy box. Her pink hue reflecting off the shimmering surface she stands upon.

"Rose, look at this!" I say as I present the stone to her. A look a joy fills her face.

"Excellent work Ruby. An Amethyst! It's no diamond, but still worth rearing!"

The Violet Gem begins to emit a glowing shadow; crafting its illusion. It begins to bend, stretch, and shape into its new form. We stare with anticipation. It emits a bright flash, and what stood before us left us in awe. I looked down upon a white quadruped with long hair, two eyes with huge elongated pupils, and triangular pointed ears. Rose looks down at me as she places her hand in my afro. "What's this?"

Rose's hand begins to sink into my afro, Her other hand points at the corrupt Gem staring up at us. "Why did you bring this to me?" Her hand sinks in deeper

"Do you think that just because I'm not doing anything, that my time isn't important?" Bit by bit her hand creeps closer and closer to my head. With a calm voice she continues.

"I know you're not as quality Gem like me or even pearl, but I expected better of you." Her hand reaches down for the corrupted Gem and gently grabs it by its furry mane.

"There is an order. The weak do not waste the Strong's time!"

She grips on the Gem's long haired mane as she slings it forward. The force of her slinging it rips the hairs from its neck. The creature is hurdled toward the cliff wall, smashing into a mechanical panel. This causes an electric pulse to surge into the creature. Then poof! Its gem falls to the ground.

"I realize that you have flaws, and that they are mainly mental ones. So I'll make this simple for you." She grabs me by the side of my head, and crashes it down onto the ceiling of the toy box.

"When one of these! Looks like one of those! Come get me. Until then, don't you even address me…" Rose yells as she points at the purple Gem.

She then turns my head down into the toy box. A light skinned human child with long black hair, wearing a headband with a blue symbol reminiscent of the trees we saw back when we first landed on this planet.

The human removes her headband, revealing a series of seven red dots in a formation similar to a grouping of stars in this planet's night sky. Me and the human's eyes meet, but I know he doesn't see me.

Rose walks up to the corrupted Gem, picks it up, and then tosses it over her shoulder.

She then addresses me in much softer tone.

"I only do these things, because I know you can do better. Because I know you are better. The strong will spearhead while weaker drive them. There is an established rank and order among us Gems, and it is important that we follow it. Now go out and get some organic things, and we'll all sit down and watch the humans scramble." She gently pushes me forward as I head off towards the fields.

She truly does love me.

"Pearl!" Rose yells.

* * *

 **Gravity is Universal**

 _Chapter 1_

"I don't understand. Why can't I just stay with the Universes? Why do I have to go all the way across the continent, to attend some party with people we don't even know?" Connie said to her parents in a slightly whining tone.

"The invitation I received asked for the entire family to attend. The Northwest's are amongst the wealthiest families in the country, The Northwest soiree shindig…thing is one of the most prestigious events to even get into." Connie's mother Dr. Maheswaran said.

"Seriously, why does a social event have to such a long name?" The doctor said to herself out loud.

"It's actually pretty convenient that we got contracted out to run security for the same. If all goes well, The Company could secure a few powerful investors. I could even get promoted. We wouldn't ever have to worry about moving again! And to think all they want us to do is stay in someplace called the sandwich room! "Mr. Maheswaran says to his daughter

"Sometimes the stars just align and everything works out great" he say to himself outloud. .

Connie then asks a poignant question. "But why do we have to drive all the way there? Can't we just fly?"

Dr. Maheswaran's chagrin rang clearly. "Your Father forgot to buy us tickets and now it's too late. We can't get any."

Mr. Maheswaran looks to his wife "I, in fact, did buy tickets, but it was cancelled due to some kind of problem they've been having with their equipment…"

Dr. Maheswaran mutters to herself. "That sounds familiar…" He continues, talking very slowly. "…something about sun spots, weather balloons, and swamp gas causing electromagnetic interference…"

The Doctor raises her voice. "Don't take that tone with me!"

Sensing an impending fight Connie grabs her packed bags and walks outside. Her parents start yelling as she walks out the front door. "This is going to be a Long Trip."

Connie closes the door and begins walking toward their car, when a very familiar voice hits her ear. "Hey Kiddo, you all ready to go yet?" Connie looks up to see Greg Universe wearing a Hawaiian shirt, picking his nose in front of his van.

"Mr. Universe what are you doing here?" She asked

"Meet your Chauffer for the trip! Your parents asked me to drive you all down to Gravity Falls." Connie looks up with light in her eyes.

"Is Steven with you?" She begins to smile.

"Fraid not. Your parents said something about you losing focus or something. They asked me specifically not to bring him. Sorry Kid." The light begins to fade from Connie's eyes.

"So how come you're driving us?"

Greg Scratches the back of his head. "Honestly the Wash isn't doing so hot; I kind of need the money…" He says to himself.

"I mean, Just Getting into Gravity Falls is a trip in itself! You have to navigate this maze of backroads and it's super easy to get lost." Greg responds as he commences to flick a boogie onto the ground.

"So have you been there before?" Connie asks as she hops into the Van.

"Yeah, it was one of my first stops back when I toured the country! I even cut a single there that took the region by storm!" Greg hops into the Van and beeps the horn.

"You used to be in a band?" Connie asked.

"Yeah! Steven never told you? Well if that's case prepare yourself for this modern Bard's Tale." Greg Says as he points his thumb at his chest.

"Maybe this trip won't be so bad..."

* * *

 **Quartz, Rose  
**

 **Reflecting**

"That poor thing, It's not its fault that so much corruption was produced inside of its Gem. Not its fault that it was made. It upsets me more and more every time that I see a Corrupted Gem born, to know that there is nothing I can do to heal it. It makes me want to cry, but even that is futile. When one is born we are supposed to ""dispose"" of it. If created they are supposed to be destroyed. But I can't bring myself to do that. They are Gems, just as us. There is wiggle room in the word "dispose". So I throw them out. A short life is better than no life." I think to myself.

"I was really hard on Ruby, maybe too hard. She only wanted to see me happy. She meant well but…She has to respect her rank and place. Maybe she did…."

"PEARL!" I yell.

"Rank and File are extremely important for the very prosperity and growth of Gem kind. The Authority we forged must remain tempered and strong. There is no room for corruption. If not for this Order, then we would be so prone to in fighting that we would have never have been able to become organized enough to leave Home World. Trapped inside our own little toy box for other entities to prey upon. To think such creatures could even ever have existed." I reminisce .

Pearl runs up to me.

"Yes, my rose?" She answers.

"One of the illusion generators for the toy box was damaged."

Pearl pulls out her tools and begins fixing it. "I understand."

I begin to question her as she works. "Did you tell Ruby to hand me a Gem to train?" " I said.

"No, I did not. I only said that a Gem could possibly be ready. But I did not test it for acceptable corruption levels."

"Why?" I asked

"Another one of my incubators had activated, and I had to go monitor it." She responded.

I stare down at her "Did you by any chance say anything that would lead Ruby to present me with a Corrupted one?"

Pearl looks away. "I did say that it might, maybe, possibly…be acceptable. I then placed it in her hand." She says as she finishes the repairs.

"I see…so it was all a misunderstanding….I must come up with an acceptable punishment for the both of you." I think to myself for a bit.

Pearl has a worried look on her face.

"Clearly you can't handle the responsibilities given to you. You don't have the capacity to handle them so your performance is getting sloppy. After the Human Scramble, both you and Ruby will be forced to report to the Sea Spire and reflect upon your failings. You are not allowed to speak unless spoken to. YOU! Understand?"

Pearl contains her excitement.

"I understand, completely." Pearl leaves me.

I stare down into the toy box; a group of men are frantically looking around for something. "So Sad, So pathetic….I hate how much they look like us. I hate how much I want to play with them."

* * *

Atbash: The burden of teaching is a heavy one.


	3. Entry 3

**_Gravity is Universal:_ Book 1  
**

 **Entry 3**

1-18-5 12-15-22-5 1-14-4 6-5-1-18 6-15-18-5-22-5-18 9-14-20-5-18-20-23-9-14-5-4

* * *

 **Toy Box Tale**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Some Assembly Required**

"As I hold my headband, I can't help but wonder what that black thing that obscured the bright pink circle above was. Did something happen with the God? The light typically hangs in the air for a while, but it seems to come and go at random. As I stare up at the ceiling I can't help but try to figure out how light can shine through a black void. I stare forward at the flat purple stone walls surrounding us. Their presence mocking me; they're there, yet not. Sometimes the walls can be walked through with no resistance, yet other times not. It's perplexing." I think to myself

I feel a soft brushing against the back of my neck as familiar voice rings through my ears.

"Whisk, Whisk, WHISK!" I look back to see a hand sticking out of the wall behind me, holding a long, thick, and flexible rose stem that has forked into three separate flower buds. They tickle the back of my neck.

"Quit it Sable!" I said with an annoyed tone.

"Who is Sable? I am the light god in the sky; Incarnated as a tool of rose! Prey to me and I'll grant you a wish, oh star child!" Sable's voice says in a playful tone.

"That's not funny." I say. Grabbing the hand, I pull my twin sister into the room.

She falls in front of me as her beaded apron smacks me in the face. Her apron is made of a leather cords woven together, Today, the beads she strung into it are the shape of a flame.

"Aw come on Pepper, We'll go crazy if we don't try to distract ourselves." She says with Concern.

"Why don't you put some of that imagination of yours to use, and think of a way to help us win the next scramble?" My voice is heavy with fatigue and depression.

"What do you think this is?" Sable holds the crude whip above her head.

"When the next Scramble happens, we'll hide in the rosebushes and wait for some of those other siders to show up near a pile of supplies. Then we'll start shaking the bushes and lashing them with a couple of these! They'll think the Rose bushes have started to come to life again, and they'll flee the area! Those bullies on the other side of the garden won't realize that they were tricked by the Order of the Holy Roses!" Sable Declares with Pride.

I stare at my sister while retying my headband back into its proper place.

"The Order of the Holy Roses? Sable, That is sixth time you've changed our name, First it was the Order of the Holy Beetles, next it was the Order of the Holy Nights, then it was the Order of the Holy Waters, and then Order of the Holy Hawks, after that it was the Order of the Holy Pigs. We've been over this, Pick something to be sacred! If everything is sacred, then nothing is sacred." The discontentment rings in my voice.

Sable responds. "Exactly! Everything is equal to everything; no creature truly stands higher than any other!"

I counter. "What about the Gods, Sable? You know the ones who are clearly stronger and more intelligent us! The ones that can carry dozens of us at the same time? The ones who can craft the world as they see fit. The ones who are holding us in this dungeon of rock and flowers, making us fight for the scraps they throw down on their own whims."

Sable replies with an optimistic. "Oh they're just trying to help us. At present we're just a wee bit too weak, so they're training us! They're just trying to make us strong in a way that is real to them!"

"Is that why we keep losing the majority share in the fights? With us only being able to limp away with scrapes and bruises. Barely able to survive off the scraps that Military Order on the other side of the Garden can't carry away." I think to myself.

I choose not to share this as these thoughts would just be more damaging to us all in the long run.

"I was so close to scoring a mackerel. It's been so long since the last time I or anyone else on this side of the Garden has had anything truly nourishing. We've been surviving off of grass and ground wheat for about two weeks now. I don't know how much longer we can last." I mull over our defeats.

"Uh Pepper? Why are you trying to eat your headband?" Not realizing I've been chewing one the headband ends, I spit it out.

I begin to scope the room. Everyone here was a tribute offered up to the gods. Dozens upon dozens of people wearing dozens of different outfits mill about the huge room.

"I couldn't even begin to guess where most of these outfit's originate from. The length and breadth that Gods' dominion reaches is a truly terrifying thing." The futility of my efforts begin to set in.

"All our minds have been blessed by the gods with a language we can all understand. Yet even with that barrier removed for us, we isolate from each other, forming individual groups we've named Orders. Ours is more of a Gaggle remainders." I begin taking stock of our situation.

"Hail Dogs. How's it shaking? ya know...the whip?" Lazerus walks over to us.

"Lazerus is a huge guy, strong, and has knack for patching discarded things up. I'd think other groups would have tried to acquire him, if it wasn't for the fact he's both gullible and generous to a fault. He calls us Dogs, but I think it's only because he's so much bigger then us and he believes we're loyal. I'll take it."

"Shaking Good, Lazerus. How's the wandering." Sable says.

"Hey call me Lazer, Ever since that white god screamed laser, then shot a light fried that guy…. I don't want them to Laser-us. Ya know?"

"That kind of makes sense. I think." I think

"But seriously wouldn't it be so cool if we could do that? I'd be all like… Fear the Power of Soos! We laugh at the obscurity of the idea.

"Like Zeus but different, I wouldn't want to steal that guys thunder. Besides, I always kind of hated the last part of my name. "us...us"; it's so exclusionary. So how about we just lose the "us"; alright dogs?"

Sable and I agree "Agreed!"

"So what's next?" Lazer asks.

"Just waiting for Rand and Windy to show up. Maybe they'll have scored us something to eat." I say.

Laser nods his head as he walks off."

As if on cue, Rand and Windy walk up to the Group.

"Windy greets us. She's amazingly slender and nimble for the clan she comes from. I'm in awe every time I see her." I think to myself.

"Guys you totally should have seen how Rand fleeced those thugs out of their bread. That whole magic bean gambit was hilarious!"

Rand follows up. "The trick was getting them to think that the rocks were beans! Then I just had to drop hints that they could plant them. They did the rest. "

"The Pharaoh's brother is clever as always." I say to myself

Lazer walks up to us. "Hey Dogs, I found a door! Should we check it out?"

"We might as well." Windy says. the wind blows through her beautiful red hair.

" Wait wind? How is there wind?" I ponder.

"Oh yeah… Let's all run into the mystery door, that was more than likely intentionally revealed to us by the sky creatures that make us fight for blood sport." Rand said in a condescending tone.

Suddenly, a loud scream crosses the room. "WAIT A SECOND, THESE ARE ROCKS!"

Rand Gulps. "TO THE MYSTERY DOOR!"

* * *

 **Steven in the beach house. 1  
**

Steven is lying down on his bed. "I wonder if this is a lost manuscript that was never published. Steven lays the collection of papers down upon his bed. It's a shame the Gems are busy investigating whatever is causing the Warp Pads to act up." He says outloud.

"Oh, well might as well get started. " Steven turns the title page of the no home boys script to a title page that reads:

 **"No Home Boys: The Serpent's Trail and the Mystery of Shard Cove?"**

 _An Alternate Universe tale set in the Hoboverse._

 _By Rose Quartz_

 _I was told that taking time to write things down can help you see through the eyes of another, clear your mind, and help ease worries, anxieties, and fears. Those all sounds like things that I really need right now. I hope whoever reads this will be kind, as this is my first time writing something so lengthy and structured._

There is nothing sadder then a story never read. Steven thought as he continued.

 _Set After the events of "On the Run."_

Willy and Willard walk along the train tracks as they stop in front of a chain-link fence. It towers over them blocking a cave entrance. Two signs hang off of it. The first sign is printed in harsh red letters that read "Stay Out". The wooden sign hanging beneath it reads "Please" in cursive.

"Willy, why did you drag us all the way out here?" Willard asked as sweat begins to condense on his forehead.

"Haven't you ever wondered what that howling sound coming from the caves is? Or why all these shards are cast out in front of its entrances, Willard?" Willy responds as he fidgets.

"It's called Shard Cove for a reason Willy, We humans used to brew things out here in secret for a while, and the howling is just wind passing across the caves." Willard answers his questions.

Willy ignores the signs and lifts the fence links up, allowing Willy's brother to pass through.

"The Wind doesn't howl like that! And since when have you ever seen bottles made of pink glass? Willy bends over and digs a hole in the sand with his hands, presenting a pink shard to his brother."

Willard stares at it and shrugs. "Maybe they were just eccentric? Why would everyone lie to us about it?"

"Because lying is the only thing adults do. They just brush their problems under the rug rather trying to fix them! Just lie, ignore it, or try to pass it off on someone else. Just so they don't have to deal with it. Just like what father wants to do with us. "Willy says with disdain in his voice.

"Yeah, I don't see how getting more beatings is going to fix our problem. Seriously, how is us getting hurt more going to help?" Willard agreed.

"Exactly! That is why, as of this moment we are officially _On the Run._ But before we leave, I want to know what the deal with this cove is. "

The Brothers enter with nothing but packs on their backs and curiosity in their heads hearts.

* * *

 **Gravity is Universal**

 **Chapter 2**

"What do you mean the van broke down?!" Mr. Maheswaran yells at Greg.

"Just what I said I don't know what happened. The engine just stopped and it won't start up again!" Greg tries to calm the Security Officer as his voice trembles. They're stranded out in the middle of a long stretch of pine trees. Connie and her mother hop out of the van and stretch.

"Don't go too far now, you could get lost out here for days. "Dr. Maheswaran said to her daughter.

"Greg, do you understand the situation I'm in? I need to be on site within the next five hours or the entire contract will be bust! We could lose everything!" He yells.

"I don't know what happened, we gave the van a full tune-up before we left." Greg explains while trying to calm down Mr. Maheswaran.

"No worries, I'll get you there on time just relax." Greg voice carries uncertainty, continues as a vehicle wizzes tire's screech as the large automobile preforms a full U-turn, pulling up behind Greg's Van.

An overweight man wearing torn jeans, tattoos, and a hairy chest steps out onto the road as he approaches Greg and Mr. Maheswaran.

"Well, Well, Well, if it isn't Greg Universe. I thought I recognized that sorry hunk of metal. What are you doing skulking around in my territory?" Greg grits his teeth and cracks his knuckles. He gives the evil eye at the approaching figure

"Chicken Wings…" Greg says with a poison in his voice.

Mr. Maheswaran pulls out his nightstick and yells to his wife and daughter. "This area is notorious for violent activity. Get back in the van. Now!"

The Man lumbers forward as his messy blonde hair shifts with each step. His large, tattoo covered, rippling arms tense up as he clenches his fists. The black band around his right wrist tightens as his necklace and belt jingling with each step he takes.

"Nobody wants to hear you spitting your tunes around here you one note hack!" He says, feet pounding into the pavement, his face still scuffed with remnants of a recent beating, his right eye black and swollen.

"Yeah, well that's big talk coming from a tone deaf Roster!" Greg says as he approaches the man wearing a grey stripped tank top with a deep V cut. They both tackle each other and start rolling around. They flop around screaming obscenities. They flail around punching at each other. They each run out of steam after about seven seconds of scuffling.

They both stand up and stare daggers at each other as Mr. Maheswaran just blankly stares trying to process the event that just transpired.

"I like your little pink backpack, goes real nice with your little wings." Greg says as he pants heavily.

"Yeah, well I figured I'd start carrying a pink thing. Ya know? Instead of having a _pink thing_ carry me." The Man said with a snide tone.

"Why you sauce sucking…!" Greg charges him with new strength. Dr. Maheswaran peaks her head outside the window and looks at the cherubic build of the man wrestling with Greg.

"Wait a minute! Are you Love God?" She yells out to them. The pudgey man yells back in a sing song voice

"The One and Only babe! Want an autograph?" He says, thrusting both hands in the air. Greg punches him in the face.

"I can't wait until I get back and tell the nurses" Dr. Manheswaran says.

"That'll put Sarah in her place; Call me a stick in the mud will she." Dr. Manheswaran says again under her breath.

* * *

A1Z26: Are Love and Fear forever intertwined?


	4. Entry 4

**Gravity is Universal: _Book 1_**

 **Entry 4**

Zmtvoh zmw mfnyvih. Gsv hglovm hlmt gvooh z hzwwvi gzov. Uiln ylggln gl glk, Ovug gl Irtsg.

* * *

Gravity is Universal

Chapter 3

Rocker's Party

Love God throws his arms around both the Maheswaren parents. He begins to boast about his recent accomplishments in a loud carrying voice. Greg is staring at them from the driver's seat of his van, licking his wounds.

Mr. Maheswaren speaks to the Cherubic rocker. "I can't even believe that I didn't recognize you! We probably watched your vid at least a dozen times at our post." Love God occasionally looks to Greg, making eye contact with him as he brags.

"Yeah, that viral video was the best thing that could have happened to my music career, everyone wants a piece the _Elegy_ (L.G.) lately. It's just been gig after gig. Heck, I was even headlining the LEGENDARY Woodstick festival down in Gravity Falls. I would dare say that my music career now.."

Elegy pauses taking a long look at Greg.

Elegy raises his voice even further. Making sure his former partner in crime can hear every syllable of what he says. **_"..FLIES LIKE A COMET!"_**

Greg slams his head against the steering wheel, pouting in the driver seat of his van, trying to nurse battered ego. Finding out one of your former friends is excelling in an area where you once had great aspirations for is always a crushing blow.

Dr. Maheswaren begins taking multiple selfies with Love God. They strike multiple poses with each new photo.

Greg begins muttering to himself, lamenting over his current life situation. However, His little self-pity party comes to a screeching halt when a thought crosses his mind.

Greg swallows his pride; seeing no better option for getting them out of his current situation. He steps out of the van and walks up to the group.  
"Hey Elegy! Could you do me a solid, and give us a lift down to Gravity Falls? Two of your….fans…. have shindig they need to get to. "

"Now what's this I hear? The super, amazing, and wonderful Greg Universe needs help from a simple lyricist? Why would the talented, Master of his craft, great and powerful Mr. Universe, need any form of assistance? I mean _all_ of your _accomplishments_ have been by your efforts and your efforts alone, no help or credit need be given to _anyone_ else." The Love God's condescending tone rang in the air.

"So, Tell me why would I, should I, help a dumb hairy nomad like you? Elegy asks.

"Because, you owe me!" Greg said as he stares down the Love God.

Elegy grits his teeth. "…fine, I'll give them a lift. But you're staying here, and after this we are even Universe! Besides, if my fans had asked I would have done it any way!" He turns to the Manheswarens.

"Okay Elegy here will give you a lift." Greg said.

A look of relief washes over Mr. Manheswaren's face. "Really? Thank you, Thank you so much! Love God"

"It's not like we have other option, my hide is saved." He says to himself.

"Connie, we're going to be changing vehicles, get your things." Dr. Manheswaren said to her daughter.

The Manheswarens gather their bags and walk toward the Love God Van. They pass a mural painted along the side of his Van. The words "The Love God" is painted on the driver side door, in neatly written pink spray paint. A picture of Elegy in his current attire is astride a bald eagle soaring above a desert scene, with two pyramids. One of the pyramids has a picture of Elegy's face painted on the side of it. Elegy's arms and small wings are thrown in the air; like he just doesn't care. All beneath a blue crescent Moon in a starry sky.

Elegy smacks the side of Greg's van. "Could you call me a truck?" Greg yells.

"Okay, you're a truck." Love God yells back as he rushes to his van.

He swings open the back door of his van. There are a lot of unkempt pillows lying about, covered in bunched up blankets thrown around the back of the van. Reddish-pink silk drapes each side of the van. There is a lone pull chain lamp hanging from the ceiling above the right corner of the mattress. Everything is resting on top of stained orange shag carpeting. It's pretty dirty.

"Connie, sit in the front seat. No questions. Just do it." Mr. Manheswaren said, not wanting his daughter to investigate this area any further.

"We don't want you catching anything." Dr. Manheswaren said.

Connie shrugs and walks to the front of the van carrying a hard cover copy of Unfamiliar Familiar in her arms. She hops into the passenger's seat.

The Manhewarens board the vehicle as they drive off down the road.

"Alright you folks are in for a treat. Let's rock out! Care to do the honor's little lady?" Elegy pulls out one of his many demo cassettes and places it into a dual tape deck. Connie stares at the archaic format, pushing the play button on the tape deck opposite of the one Elegy's Demo is in.

A small instrumental begins to strum as the voice of a young Greg begins to blare through the speakers:

 **Everything here is said by someone in the car. OUTSIDE of the song**

(read to the melody of Journey's: Don't Stop Believing) www . youtube / watch?v=PBEXSiFzOfU )

 _..She was just a large, town girl._

 _Came from a far-off world. Really.._

 _The sound of midnight's clangs, that_

 _Filled her with Sorrow._

 **Mr. Manheswaren's says. "this song sounds familiar…"**

 **Elegy (L. G.) then joins in**

 _Through this little boy._

 _He Stood before her, She fill with Joy_

 _He stopped the midnight's clang._

 _Ending her despair;_

 **Dr. Manheswaren "I know it's so …familiar."**

 **An unknown third man joins in.**

 _I've seen it in a cloudy room._

 _A prodigy, foreboding doom._

 _Lay to bear on a bed of ice,_

 _Will we go on and on and on at all…?_

 **"If only we could remeber."**

 **Greg, Elegy and the third man sing together.**

 _Strangers, greetings._

 _In the middle of a bo-ardwalk;_

 _There are shadows!_

 _Searching for their Miight!_

 _Midnight, Seeking,_

 _To strip themselves of all emotion!_

 _Flying somewhere in the night;_

 **"I think I remember... it was at?" Dr. Manheswaren tries to recall.**

 _It hardly works to impress our peers._

 _Only to receive nothing but Jeers,_

 _Payin' anything to roll the dice._

 _Just one more time;_

 **Mr. Manheswaren snaps his fingers _"It was during a battle of the bands concert!"_**

 _Can we win? Will we lose?_

 _Were we born to face the hues?_

 _Nobody truly knows If we_

 _Can we go on and on at all?_

 **Dr. Manheswaren "That's right, you hid me in a closet, while fighting off that rowdy gang of teenagers."**

 _Strangers are meeting;_

 _in the middle of a bo-ardwalk!_

 _There are shadows_

 _Searching for its Miight,_

 _Midnight is Seeking!_

 _to strip themselves of all emotion,_

 _Flying somewhere in the night;_

 **Mr. Manheswaren voice carries a gentle tone. _"That's where we met."_**

 _Don't start unbelieving!_

 _Never don't not,_

 _Feel you feelings._

 **"Where did you find this? We've looked for this song for ages." Mr. Manheswaren asks.**

"The closest we've ever found was the song _Don't start Unbelieving_ by the band _Vagabondage_." The Doctor says.

Elegy shrugs. And rewinds it. "All those jerks did was _read my lyrics backwards_."

Elegy cringes staring forward at the road , his eyes looking downward. "It's from the one time performance of the 5.6.7's. Live at Ocean town." He says with a grin on his face.

"It just didn't have anywhere close to the same feel. Where did you find it? I've searched everywhere for it." Dr. Manheswaren says.

"No surprise there. This is the only copy of it. It's been stuck in this deck since…I don't know. Had to of been stuck in there sometime during the 80s or 90s. Heh, those last few decades are a blur to me." Elegy begins fumbling in his jacket and pulls out yet another demo tape.

Dr. Manheswaren pulls out her checkbook. "I'll pay you whatever you want for that tape."

Elegy hands his Demo cassette Dr. Manheswaren. "You can offer me whatever you want, but you won't get that tape out. It's jammed in their in such away, if you try to pull it out it'll wreck the ribbon. Leaving a distortion on the song that can never return to its original state. But here why don't you take this FREE Demo tape, from seven himself!"

Dr. Manheswaren takes the tape. She sighs "Could you at least restart the song. So we can record it?"

Connie sits in silence staring at the endless stretch of road and pine trees for about 5 minutes. All the while her parents bicker in the back.

"Soo…Do you have a favorite band? Any Food you like?" Elegy asks her.

Immediately she opens _"The Unfamiliar Familiar"_ and starts to pretend to read it, Trying to avoid eye contact as much as possible. Elegy takes notice of the book.

"No way, you're a _Familiarity_ too? Love God says with excitement as he begins digging underneath his seat. He pulls out a soft cover of " _Destiny's End_ "

"So far I've really been enjoying The Spirit Morph Saga. I just finished up _Overneath the Underworld._ I'd been stuck on it for ages. It's so sad what had happened Plinkman having to sacrifice himself like that. _"_

"Yeah, but was important for Lisa's development as a character, and was important for separating her from Archimicarus." Connie says as she begins to open up to the chubby rocker.

"Hmmm…" Elegy begins to ponder this simple revelation. The bickering intensifies.

"Yeesh, Do they always fight like that?" The Love God says. Connie nods her head.

"Kinda, but even more so recently." Connie said.

"Open up the glove compartment, and hand me the blue vial inside of it." Elegy asks.

Connie does what she's asked.

He dips a finger into a vile tied to his belt and flicks a blue substance at them. "whapow!" Their bickering stops. The song starts playing again.

"I'm sorry, I've just been so stressed lately, and I've just been taking it out on you." Dr. Manheswaren apologizes to her partner.

"No, I was being a jerk to you. I'm sorry." Mr. Manheswaren says as he apologizes. He puts his arm around his wife and starts to nuzzle her.

"Yeah, let's just close this." Elegy says as he pulls a shower curtain over separating the drivers from the passengers in the back.

"Would you like to listen to some great tunes?" Connie looks behind herself then looks to Elegy with a look of complete bewilderment.

"How did you do that? What is that Stuff?" Connie's tone is a mixture of curiosity and shock.

"Well, from one _familiarity_ to another. The Love God isn't just a stage name." He the little wings on Elegy's backpack flutter.

"Oh my gosh, Are you a cherub?" A look of shock flashes across Connie's face as she realizes.

"Bingo!" Elegy answers as he snaps his fingers.

Connie abstracts. "But instead of arrows, you use potions?"

"Correct again little lady!" Elegy confirms.

"Then where did the bow and arrow motif come from?"

"I save that for the more thick skinned targets." Elegy says. He hand's the Blue bottle over to Connie.

"Here take this and promise me, you'll only use it when your parents bickering gets to obnoxious."

Elegy hands the blue bottle over to Connie. She reads it to herself.

 _Love of Rock! Capable of making anyone set aside petty squabbles and focus on the most important things. If just for a little while…_

"Oh my gosh. Thank you." Connie says in an excited tone.

"I now have my own power!" She said quietly to herself, trying to contain her excitement

"Eeh?" Elegy looks to her.

"I was just wondering how you and Mr. Universe met. I just don't want to pry, if it's a touchy issue." Connie covers her tracks.

"Oh! Well you see a while back I was in a real funk; I had just lost my job to the Internet and was hitting the Chicken wings pretty hard at this dive bar called The Shattered Skull; just completely feeling sorry for myself. When this skinny guy with long brown hair, walked on stage and started strumming this tune. Everyone started booing and throwing bottles at him. I don't know if it was the heat on my lips, or the burn in my heart. I just decided to walk up and join in. I sang this poem, I wrote a long time ago, alongside him. The patrons started to love it. We got asked to performances all around that town. So, we formed a band called " _Love is Universal"._ I got top billing but his name stands out more, so it was fair. We agreed at the start to be equals, but things didn't work out that way."

Elegy quickly wraps up as they approach their destination.

"Long Story short, We started our own rock song review show on Public Access, called Greg's World! Greg was led astray by some grey haired viper named Marty, who he offered to manage him. We got into fight. Mistakes were made. He swore he'd only be a one man band from that point. We didn't meet again until Ocean Town. I knew his Old Lady before he did yada yada yada. Ya know boiler plate rocker stuff. Anyway we're here!"

They arrive outside a sleazy motel. Connie and the Cherub get out of the Van. He slams the side of it with an open hand

"Finish up in there!" Elegy shouts.

A minute later, the parental Manheswarens crawl out of the van. Their clothes and hair are in complete disarray.

Mr. Manheswaren clears his throat. He Pulls some money out of his pocket and hands it to Connie.

"Connie, me and your mother are going to *clears his throat* check in to our Rooms, making sure that everything will be cleaned, IS Clean enough, for you. Could you go to that Diner across the street and grab us something to eat? I have to change and leave in a few hours and we still haven't settled in."

Dr Maneheswaren clears her throat. "Nothing with trans-fat, if you can find any food like that, order it! Search their entire menu. Thoroughly! I don't want to see you back in the room, for at least 30 minutes. Do whatever it takes to not eat Trans-Fats, Remember!"

"Okay." Connie was hungry anyway. She walks toward the Log Shaped building resting on a train car. She looks up at the imposing sign that reads "Greasy's Diner. She walks in.

When Connie was out of ear shot they both say. "I'm going to rock you."

* * *

Atbash

Angels and numbers. The stolen song tells a sadder tale. From bottom to top, Left to Right.

Hope you enjoyed it, Message me, review it, I love feedback.


	5. Entry 5

**Gravity is Universal: Book 1**

 **Entry 5**

20-8-5-25 1-18-5 12-9-11-5 20-8-5-13  
20-8-9-19 9-19 1 20-18-21-5 19-20-1-20-5-13-5-14-20  
13-15-18-5 1-3-3-21-18-1-20-5-12-25  
20-8-5-25 23-5-18-5 12-9-11-5 20-8-5-13

* * *

 **Ruby Outside**

As I walk across the wasteland, I can't help but take notice how much longer it takes or me to arrive in the wilds. When we first arrived, it was only a few steps. Now, it has become a long trek and it will only get longer from here on out. I swear I'm being watched.

Turning to look behind me, I see only the purple wasteland stretching behind, Only bleached white animal bones break the monotony of the color Purple. I readjust my headband.

Corrupted or not, Gems take a lot of different elements to produce. I Guess there is a lot of crossover between this planet's life's needs and our own. What are we supposed to do? Not gather the resources necessary for the propagation of our race? There are only so many planets we can land on to produce more Gems. It's not like we can just land on any old clod in space to pump out more us. We need the right balance of minerals and gases. A lot of times other lifeforms happen to be there. The needs of us outweigh the needs of them; The Universe is ours to over mine or Undermine as we see fit. We won it fair and square. I readjust my headband.

I had been walking for a while arriving at a coastal zone. I began pulling branches from trees, paying special attention for ones with odd things in them. I summon a red bubble around my findings as, I readjust my head band.

I walk through the grassy fields, looking for any patches of weird grass, or small creatures to bubble.

I readjust my headband.

I walk down to the coast. And dip a small subsonic rod into the water. Several fish swim around it, As I bubble them. Seems I have landed a couple of Mackerel in this one. It'll be fun to watch the humans squabble over these. I readjust my head band. I tuck the tool back into my belt next to my replicator wand.

I readjust my headband.

"That should be enough, Time to head back."

"The entire time, I can't shake the feeling of being watched." I think to myself.

I readjust my headband.

Feelings of paranoia rush over me as I trek through the wastes. It finally becomes too much for me as I arrive at the side of the kindergarten.

"Who's following me?!" I yell out into the wastes in frustration. I hate walking alone.

"Who?" I hear from behind. I turn around, I see nothing.

I readjust my headband.

"Who's following me? " I yell out into the wastes in frustration. . I never know what can be behind me.

"Who?" I hear from behind. I turn around, I see nothing.

I readjust my headband.

"Who?" I hear from behind. I turn around, seeing a small moving glint of white as I turn.

I readjust my headband.

"Who?" I hear from behind. I turn around, I see the Amethyst jump and swat at my headband's tassels.

I readjust my head band.

"Am I who? I'm following you; Am I who?" It says to me. I jump backwards as it keeps walking toward me. It's the corrupted Gem.

"It's best to ignore it. All of our society is based and designed to cater to this form. Once a Gem has chosen an improper base form, it will forever have a bias against forms that are proper. Changing them isn't possible." I think to myself. It continues to stare up at me.

That look of expectation…, that shape…two more…it stirs some kind of… primal … "pressure?" inside me. I feel I must submit to it's request or something terrible will happen.

"Amethyst." I say as I clasp my Gem, running my finger across my square ridge.

It ponders. "Amethyst? Amethyst… Amethyst! " It then said in an excited tone. It begins running around in a circle, chanting its own name, while laughing.

"Amethyst! Amethyst! Amethyst! Amethyst! Amethyst! Amethyst!" It suddenly stops and looks up at me.

"Am I this?" The quadruped says.

The creature's body warps and changes its form into mine.

"Am I this?"

"No." I say.

"Am I this?" It shifts into me with cat ears.

"No."

"Am I this?" It again shifts into me with a full cat's head."

It keeps doing these things over and over again until it grabs me by the arm and swings me around. It pushes me into the bubble holding the fish, popping it. Water splashes onto the ground, as the Mackerel I caught, flap about. The Gem run's up and grabs one of the fish.

"The Mackerel!" I scream. The corrupted creature puts the fish in its mouth, and swings me around. lets me go. I crash onto my side hearing a loud snap. As I inspect my tools and notice my Replicator is cracked in half. It smiles at me I'm done with this!

"That shape means nothing!" I say to myself stroking my facet.

"Look at what you did, you corrupted piece of garbage!" I yell at it.

"I'm garbage?" It says with a frown.

"No….You are less then Garbage. You are a waste. A Waste of potential, a waste of resources, a weak and pathetic waste of life! I may be a worm; But you, YOU…are nothing of value, nothing but useless, Nothing but NOTHING!" I lash out at the wretch with all of the frustration I had built up and more.

I punch it as hard as I can. It turns back into its original form It runs off with its tail between its legs and a trail of tears behind it.

"I don't have time for this!" I scream as I try to salvage what I can. The fish are gasping for breath.

As I do this, I still get the feeling that I'm being watched. I look around and scream, seeing only the outer walls of the Kindergarten. Pearl runs up to me.

"There you are! We're going to the Sea Spire after the scramble." Pearl says as she runs toward me. Her face goes pale.

"What happened to your replicator? How did you break it?" She says with a twinge of anger.

I try to say something, but she speaks again, taking the Replicator pieces.

"Whatever, We can't let Rose Find out about this." She tosses the Replicator pieces into one of the many grated vents inlaid in the walls sides.

"Let's just keep this between us; Okay? She pulls out her replicator wand and copies dozen of Mackerel."

I look around and there is no sign of the corrupted Gem. There really aren't many places for it to hide. Pearl yells. I don't have time to worry about it. We grab most of the fish and scramble to the scramble.

* * *

 **Toy Box Tale**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Appropriate For All Ages.**

We had been trapped in the dim corridor for a while now. The only light source cast from the grated windows above us. After we passed through the doorway it sealed shut. There are no other exits. A faint whirring sound fills the area. It's almost maddening.

The setting sun glares through the Grate. We tried to squeeze through the bars but to no avail. Our heads were just to big. Sable is currently sleeping on the wall closest to the hallways end. Not much else to do. With only a few pieces of bread and a Long Rose stem, I wonder how long it will be before we die of thirst.

Lazer and Rand keep hanging on the window bars trying to bend or break them. Windy Sits in the corner sharpening her rigged axe.

"So Rand. what's going on up there?" I ask him.

"It looks like two Imps are playing with each other. Did the purple one changed into Puma? My eyes aren't that good. " Rand.

"I think it's a panther now. Wait it just changed to a puma. Now it's a Panther. Nope now it's puma again. Panther. Puma. Panther. Puma. Panther. Puma." Lazer announces.

We hear voice coming from outside.

"The Mackerel!" "Look at what you did, you corrupted piece of garbage!" It screams

"No…. You are less then Garbage. You are a waste. A Waste of potential, a waste of resources, a weak and pathetic waste of life! I may be a worm; But you, YOU…. are nothing of value, nothing but useless, Nothing but NOTHING!" It yells out loud.

"That's Harsh. Is it talking about us?" I think.

"The Imp just punched the thing; Now It's running toward us. Definitely a Puma. Oh no, it's the laser God!" Lazer and Rand drop from the barred grate. They grabs me and Sable, pulling us to the wall.

They pull me and Windy to the wall, She drops her axe. Sable sleeps through the whole ordeal. The creature leaps through the bars and lands before Sable.

I shake myself lose from Rand's grip, and whisper to Sable. "Sable…! Wake up there's a monster behind you!"

Her eyes open up. "Sure there is, and I'm really a god of destruction." The White cat with a purple hue paces closer.

"Sable, seriously you need to get up, a furry white puma cat monster thing with pointed teeth, and purple goo leaking from its eyes is heading towards you." I whisper in a panicked tone.

"Pepper, That sounds adorable!" Sable says, refusing to turn around. The beast lurches closer as it starts, to smile? It drops the fish.

Seeing no other option I grab the Rose Stem and leap over my sister. I start swinging it at the creature. It stops immediately and draws its site upon me, and leaps. I dodge to the side but the creature begins to leap at me again. We continue this dance for a couple more turns. I manage create a gap between us and the beast. Wind Grabs her axe and readies to hit the monster.

I hear a clang behind me.

Sable then pushes me down and grabs the whip from me.

"Sable what are you doing?"

She takes the whip and rests it upon the ground, shaking it vigorously.

The Cat Stares at the whip, swatting as it dances in front of it. Windy lowers her guard.

"You just want to play and have fun don't you?" Sable said.

"Play? Have Fun? Am I This? " It says.

"Yeah, it's when you do something that makes you happy! That what everyone wants!" Sable says.

It sits and just stares off into space.

"Am I everyone?" It asks.

"Everyone is everyone!" Sable says back.

"So everyone wants to play and have fun. I'm everyone. I must want to play and have fun!" It makes a huge grin, as if it had just discovered some kind of huge secret.

"So everyone is Garbage?" It chimes upon this confusing idea.

"If you're garbage, then we're all garbage too." Windy muses.

Everyone just stares at her.

"What? We were all discarded, weren't we? Did I go little to metaphysical there?" Windy asks with some slight embarrassment.

"On another note, Do you know what this thing is? It hit me in the head." Lazer shows us the stick.

It never ceases to amaze me; at how well Sable is at breaking the tension.

* * *

 **Steven in the Beach house: 2**

Steven Lays down on his bed. Several pages of the manuscript spread about. He opens up a can of soda as the Sun begins to set. Garnet walks up towards him."Steven, There is a severe distortion occurring on the Warp network. Until we can deduce the cause, The warp pad is off limits until further notice."

"Okay, I want to finish this story anyway. Do you want to read it with me?"

"I have to check the other pads, Otherwise I would love too." Garnet pats his head as she exits.

"Now where was I?" He continue reading.

* * *

 **"No Home Boys: The Serpent's Trail and the Mystery of Shard Cove?"**

 **Chapter 2**

The two young boys had been camped outside the cave for a few days and are completely perplexed by the nature of cove. With every new excursion, the paths they walk would bend and change shape. Willy gasps in frustration.

"This doesn't make any sense. How can a cave path change shape? I'm so frustrated!" Willy said in Frustration.

"That is a mystery….. but I noticed something ….odd. All of the tunnels turns seems to be equidistant from each other?" Willard surmised

"So? Willy said.

"SO, This means that we can walk into different areas at different times. We'll make a map of every expedition we make. And at the end of everyone of our missions, we'll consolidate our findings and put them on Master map out of grid-paper documenting everything we have encountered. It might take a few times, but we'll tame this snake eventually!" Willard planned and said.

"But there are no land marks at an intersection. How will we know where we've been?" Willy asked

Willard think to himself "We'll use this chalk to write numbered marks on the walls, then write number on the master map" Willard pulls out some chalk.

"That Sounds good." Willy agreed.

They followed this strategy for 7 days. Surviving off the cans of beans they carried in their bindles Eventually they came across a room with a shimmering platform Bioluminescent crystals glow with a blue light that fills the room. Willy Climbs on top of the pad and starts singing, poorly.

"Everybody in this cell block, is jamming to the…" Willy begins singing.

Willard pulls him off the platform. "Willy, get off of that! we don't know what it's made of."

Willy sighs as he pulls his brother back up to the platform,

"What's wrong, Willard you looks so blue!" He says referencing the hue of light bouncing off of his skin. "What? You afraid we might become rock stars ?." He starts pretending to play a guitar.

Willy starts to sing. Willard yanks him off the platform.

"Are you Crazy? .that thing could be radioactive for all we know!" Willard says

"Come on bro, Its been a really boring week, Lighten up! "

Suddenly the Platform Glows and a great pillar of light.

Snaping into action, Willard pushes Willy behind a set of large rocks. He leaps ontop of him and covering his mouth.

Two Shadows begin to emerge from inside the light as the pillar fades.

The Brothers stare forward silently as they here shrill voice say "Mission, We're here to examine. Don't attack anything unless we have too!"

Willard peaks over the rock to see a weird green skinned, monster with blue hair crawling around on all fours. It's mouth holds a weird forked tentacle with green teeth jutting all over it. Walking beside it is a tall, thin, cyan-skinned humanoid with long thin limbs connected to a small body. It's head has purple hair growing around the sides.

They begin to trek down the cavern, When Tall stops and looks at the numbered mark on the wall. Revealing a long pointed nose.

"Forty-two? Hmmm must be an old human survey mark. It couldn't possibly be fresh, We fenced off all of the entrances. We can't have humans lurking around here" It says outloud to itself.

"This mystery just got a lot more complicated." Willard thinks to himself.

Steven stares at what he just read. " It sure did!" he begins to Yawn. "these descriptions sound familiar…" He continues to read on…

* * *

 **Gravity is Universal**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Short, Stacked, and Sweet.**

Connie steps into the Diner. Its one large dining with log walls, booths and glass window all around . To her left a broken strength tester and a juke box. A pathway stretches forward leading to the restrooms on the opposite wall. Red restaurant booths surround the exterior walls while a large serving bar covers the interior walls, blocking off the service window to the kitchen. The smell of grease and cooking batter fills the air. A hand is placed on her shoulder. She turns to see Love God sweating heavily.

"Hey kiddo *HUFF* I forgot to tell you something *puff* super important, Never and I *Wheeze* mean NEVER, Under ANY circumstance use that vial *gasp* on anything other than a human, Period! I know you're curious now , *inhales* but trust me. If the love of rock were to hit….Crud  
I got to Go!. Remember what I said! One hundred percent pure bred HUMANS ONLY!" Love God says looking behind his back. He runs out the Door.

Connie walks up to the counter, passing Dipper, Mabel, and Grunkle Stan. They are sitting at a table as the waitress presents 3 stacks of pancakes. Dipper is studying the journal while Mabel and Stan keeps stealing from his plate. Through the window we see Love God getting tackled by multiple people wearing Brown jackets with a blue circular patch oh their shoulders. They bind his arms, throw a bag on his head, and push him into a limo.

Connie sits down and takes a look at the menu. Dipper immediately stands up and dashes to the bathroom. She puts the menu down,

"Excuse me Miss, Do you have anything here that isn't fried or prepared with trans fat? " She says to Lazy Susan, The waitress with one eye closed.

"Trans-fat? What's that?" She says. The cook dumps a salad into a deep fryer. Connie immediately gets the idea.

"Could I get 2 salads on the raw and…. what do you recommend…." Connie asks with a smile.

"Well I recommend the Coffee Omelet. You'll never guess the secret ingredient is."

"ohh. OHHHH. OHHHHH! Theses are so good!" Mable Exclaims as she pounds the table at random with a big smile on her face. "It like my tummy is getting its very own special hug! It's so sweet and buttery!"

"I'll have what she's having." Connie says.

Lazy Susan immediately sets a plate of pancakes before Connie.

"IItadakimasu!" Connie said.

"Don't tell me a to eat a ducky; and I'm not your Sue! Haven't your parents taught you any manners." Lazy Susan said with a look of insult on her face.

"I'm sorry, I was just thanking you for the food." Connie hands Lazy Susan some pink cash.

"OOH! You're an easterner! That explains a lot! Have a nice day!" Lazy Susan says as she walks away.

Connie picks up a fork and knife cuts into stack, causing syrup and butter Gush out takes a bite and is immediate smitten by the fluffy treat. "These are… AMAZING!" She devours the entire plate within a minute.

"You go girl!" Mabel yells in the background.

Connie lays back completely satisfied. "I better go wash up. My parents will freak if they find out what I just ate." Connie picks up her book and rushes to the bathroom. When she Get close, Dipper opens the door, Still reading his book. Dipper looks up as their eyes meet, They crash into each other. Both of their books clash in the air. They all land on top of each other.

* * *

A1Z26  
THEY ARE LIKE THEM  
THIS IS A TRUE STATEMENT  
MORE ACCURATELY  
THEY WERE LIKE THEM

Checkout Book 2 if you haven't already =D


	6. Entry 6

Gravity is Universal: Book 1

Entry 6

Slhfh iurp wkh sdvw fdq diihfw wkh Ixwxuh?  
Krz forvh wr wkh ehjlqqlqj? dqg krz idu iruzdug xqwlo zh vhh lwv hiihfwv?

L phdq krz lpsruwdqw fdq d vlqjoh iudjphqw eh lq wkh judqg vfkhph!

* * *

 **Greg's Elegy**

As Elegy Drives off with the Manheswarens, Greg heaves a sigh. "Well at least that's one problem solved."

He looks into the rear-view mirror.

"Great Job Greg, Now all you have to worry about is getting yourself into town, and getting the van fixed, and getting everyone home, and dehydration, and starving, speaking of which..." His stomach rumbles on cue.

Greg looks into the rear view mirror. "Look at you, you're a pathetic mess. No direction and completely incapable of solving your own problems. ." He climbs into his van and leans his head on the horn. Nothing but silence.

"Ugh! Why does everything I do on my own, end in failure? I'm not a man, I'm a dog."

The Greg looks up and gazes into the rearview mirror, the face of Rose Quartz staring back at him.

"Don't say that about yourself, your not a dog,"

"Rose?"

"You're so much funnier then that. Your a Llama _."_ Rose says with a sincerity

 _"_ A Llama?"

 _"Yeah, a Llama."_ Rose's voice curls into a shrill tone.

A thick black line rolls over Rose's face. The mirror's frame warps , flexes, and Bending and into the form of a tri _angle._ Roses pink hair turns pure white as it swallows her whole. The mirror turns into a yellow triangle with lone eye staring back at Greg. Two little black arms, legs, and a stove pipe hat instantly appear around it.

"DON'T GET ME WRONG LLAMA, I ENJOY A GOOD PITY PARTY AS MUCH AS ANYONE, BUT TIME IS OF THE ESSENCE." The mouthless yellow triangle says as it's eye blinks.

"Who; what are you?! How do you know Rose?" Greg asks

"THE NAME'S BILL CIPHER, AND I'M ALL SEEING ENTITY THAT CAN MAKE THINGS HAPPEN!" Bill points at Greg's balding head and hair begins to grow out of his head.

"AS FOR ROSE, I MEAN NO DISRESPECT, BUT ME AND THAT OLD BAG GO WAY BACK! SHE HAD A FEW ISSUES THAT NEEDED TO BE DEALT WITH, SO I OFFERED HER A COUPLE DEALS! EVER WONDER WHY HOMEWORLD DIDN'T JUST COME BACK WITH REINFORCEMENTS AND JUST SLAUGHTER EVERYONE?" The triangle said as it floated around Greg's head

"Honestly, No." Greg said sheepishly.

"YOUR WELCOME! ANYWAY… I'M BIG FAN OF YOU LLAMA! I JUST WISH WE COULD OF MET SOONER! "

"Why do you keep calling me Llama?

"YOU HAVE A LONG MANE, YOU'RE HAIRY, YOU SMELL BAD, AND THE ONLY THING YOU'RE HALFWAY GOOD AT IS SPITTING!"

Bill snaps his fingers. A bit an bridle appear around Greg's head. He yanks the bridle.

"I see.." Greg looks down into defeat.

"I'M JUST PULLING YOUR CHAIN! DON'T SO LOOK DOWN. HERE HAVE A PONCHO!"

Bill points at Greg and a poncho with the image of a llama with the appears around him.

"YOU'RE A STALWART NOMAD, WHOSE BEEN TIED DOWN TO THE SAME AREA FOR TOO LONG! YOU QUEST TO FIND YOUR VOICE AND IDENTITY, BOTH OF WHICH ARE IN CONSTANT FLUX! YOU MAY NOT BE THAT STRONG, YOU MAY NOT BE THAT SMART, BUT YOU HAVE THE COURAGE AND ABILITY TO VENTURE INTO THE KIND OF INTIMIDATING MOUNTAINS AND CREVICES NO OTHER CREATURES DARE. YOUR JOURNEY MAY BE LONG AND ROUGH, BUT BIT BY BIT YOU'LL GET 'EM TO WHERE THEY NEED TO BE!"

"Well when you say it like that.." Greg scratches his head as he begins to perk up.

"YOU'VE DONE SO MANY AMAZING THINGS THAT I WOULD OF ASKED, ON YOUR OWN; I ONLY WISH WE COULD HAVE MET YOU SOONER! I COULD OF GOTTEN YOU ALL THE _**ACCOLADES**_ YOU DESERVED!"

"I'm a little skeptical of that…"

"TELL YOU WHAT, I'LL HELP YOU OUT OF YOUR CURRENT PREDICAMENT, ALL I NEED FROM YOU IS A SMALL FAVOR."

"Small Favor?" Greg asks

"TINY REALLY. I JUST NEED YOU TO MOVE A ROCK OR TWO.. NOT EVEN HEAVY ONES. THEY ARE SO LIGHT, A BIG GUY LIKE YOU WON'T EVEN NOTICE YOUR MOVING THEM."

"I dunno, This deal is giving me some bad mojo…"

"THAT'S JUST YOUR SELF DOUBT KICKING IN. SERIOUSLY, HOW MANY OPPORTUNITIES HAVE YOU LOST BECAUSE OF THAT GUY. JUST LISTEN TO YOUR INNER LLAMA! YOU DID ASK FOR DIRECTION, AFTER ALL."

"So the llama is like my spirit animal! …Aw man…That gives me an idea for an album cover." Greg.

"SEE I'M HELPING ALREADY! SO, WHAT DO YOU SAY? WE GOT A DEAL?" Bill extends his hand. A blue flame appears in his palm.

"Your hand's on fire!" Greg Exclaims.

"WHAT? THIS? IT JUST A MAGIC THING! DON'T THINK SO HARD ABOUT IT." BIll says trying to calm Greg.

"REALLY, I'D THINK YOU'D BE USED TO IT BY NOW!"

"I don't really see what other options I have. Okay!" Greg says with determination. Greg reaches his hand forward and grasps Bill's. They shake on it."

"So now what?"

"FIRST THING YOU NEED TO DO IS COME OUT OF YOUR SHELL AND GET ON ALL FOURS. LOOK AROUND AND LET YOUR INSTINCTS GUIDE YOU."

Greg climbs out of the van. And is immediately standing in the middle of a beautiful mountain side. He removes the poncho and gets on all fours. As he does the smell of crisp mountain air fills his lungs as the wind blows through his hair. The scent of pine tree's fills the air. His muscles begin to relax as his neck and arms begin to stretch.

"Okay, I'm kinda feeling this." Greg says

Bill throw's the poncho over his back. He grabs a hand full a grass that immediately turns into a piece of Beef Jerky. Greg bites it and starts chewing.

"JUST CHEW YOUR CUD, AND REMEMBER TO TREASURE YOUR LITTLE VICTORIES. NOW HEAD BACK TO YOUR OLD CORRAL AND SAY HI TO THE FAMILY!"

Bill jumps on top of him.

"HYA BOY!" Bill screams as he whips the bridle's chain.

Greg Runs trots off on all fours, He spits into the wind, as it flies back and hits him in the face. Greg immediately awakens in the driver's seat.

"Man that was weird one. I think I might have some issues."

Greg hops out of the sun baked van. " You know, I never actually tried taking a look to see what was wrong? Greg gets on all fours and inspects the bottom of his van.

"Yup, that's the bottom of the van alright." He sighs.

"Might as well catch a few more Z's."

He looks into the van and sees a several fuses laying on the floorboard. He looks up to see an exposed fuse panel with empty slots a few empty slots.

"So that's all that happened! I must of hit the panel with my knee. Well that explains that."

The fuses replaced, he pushes himself out of the Van. Still on all fours he spies a red bag tucked under the drivers seat. He removes the bag to find an errant green dollar bill tucked against on the seats supports. He grabs it and stands up. As he opens his hand he sees the back of the Dollar bill. "The eye of providence" on top of the pyramid stares back at him.

"Hey a dollar and a bag of jerky. Sweet!"

He holds the bag aloft and then pops it open and holds it into the air. "To the little victories!"

He puts the piece in his mouth and start to chew. "I wonder what time it is anyway?". The ground begins to shake as a huge shadow is cast over Greg.

* * *

 **Elegy's Dreg**

The Kidnappers push the bound and bagged Love God into a wooden chair in the center of a white light glowing from the ceiling. A man's regal voice echoes through out it.

"Ahh Archibald, It's been a while! How goes the _Rocker_ lifestyle? As you may have guessed this is far from a social call. Although had you not guessed, I wouldn't be surprised, Dreamers aren't exactly the sharpest notes after all. See what I did there.." The man's hand removes the bag from Elegy's (L.G.) head."

"Man I don't know what your deal is, But I'm not this Archie-bald guy." Elegy yells.

"Who the _Devil_ , is this guy? This isn't Archibald!" The man screams at his hired goons.

"Devil? Yeah I get that sometimes. But prefer to think I'm something higher." Elegy says with a Quip.

The man steps into the light revealing himself to be Preston Northwest. A man wearing a finely pressed suit with a dark grey hair, high cheekbones and a moustache, steps into the white light.

"You idiots grabbed the wrong man!" Preston screamed.

"We grabbed the fat guy driving the van, like you asked. It's not our fault all you sent us was a picture of the Manheswarans eating with some kid and a giant green haired rodeo clown."

"Give me that!" Preston grabs the picture and points to the man whose head is being pushed into a plate by the green haired giant.

"This one , The one in the green llama hair turtleneck! You dolts!"

"But, You can't even see his face in that picture!"

"Don't you take that tone with me, you clod! I paid for you to do a job and you failed, You must be disciplined." Preston yells as he pulls a bell out of his pocket.

He walks into the shadows and rings the bell.

The light from the ceiling glows brighter. Wider. Illuminating most of the room. The light being cast forms the shape of a white pentagram.

Everyone stares upward. A look of fear fills Love Gods face.

* * *

 **Antipodes**

 **Chapter 1**

Pearl yells up to Steven, whom still reading his mother's story.

"Steven! we're heading out on our investigation. Don't use any of the warp pad again until we tell you it's okay. Amethyst come on."

"Hold on, let me check what time it is. Steven, What time is it?" Amethyst asks

"It's about four-thirty!"

"Okay that means in about 74 and a half more hours….. Or is it 77 and a half? I forget Are we Eastern or Pacific? Gah! This keeping track of time thing is killing me!" Amethyst starts pulling her own hair.

"Amethyst, stop trying to figure out when that stupid show is going to air and just get on the pad!" Pearl yells

"It's not STUPID! "Amethyst protests. "It's the 2-hour series crossover-finale, that we've all been waiting for! It's Li'l Butler!…and some other show with a duck detective or something! Oh… I've been dying to find out what happened to L'il Butler when he had to go work for the Richingtons because of the market crash thingy… " Amethyst says with excitement.

"What your fascination with that dumb show is, I'll never understand.." Pearl said out loud to herself.

"Maybe you're just to dumb to understand…." Amethyst mutters

"What was that?!" Pearl looks at Amethyst.

"Enough, the both of you, I don't want to hear you two bickering over the entire investigation."

"Let me just say a few more things. Amethyst, It's a crossover finale right? As in the other show is going to be involved correct?"

"Duh…" She rolls her eyes.

"Then that means that this Duck Detective show ,that you know nothing about, is important to the finale, maybe even vital!"

"What's your point?" Amethyst.

"That you couldn't possible understand what's going on, without at least cursory understanding of that show, and you _definitely_ won't be able to get the full impact of this Finale without fully experiencing this Duck Detective show!

"We're leaving Steven! Garnet yells. The warp pad lights up as they begin to Rise.

"WHAAAA!" Amethyst screeches realizing the gravity of Pearl's point. The warp's Light Immediately shifts to Black as the Crystal Gem's fall. down into an black abyss.

Steven yawns as he continues to read..

A darkness emits from the warp pad's destination as the Crystal Gems fly upward into a dark cavern. Pearl and Amethyst tumble out of the pilar of darkness being emited from they fall crashing onto the ground with a thud. Thier bodies completely distorted.

The Cavern is lit by green luminescent crystal growing out of the ground. The walls of the cavern are covered with, large, flat, and green interlocked triangular plates. The each of the plates, on each of walls, has the image of an eye crudely carved into them.

"This place looks familiar. Doesn't this place look familiar Amethyst?" Pearl says

"AAAAHAAAHAAAAA! It's not fair! How could they do this? There isn't enough time to watch a whole 'nother series!" Amethyst cries.

"Oh Get over it, it's a just stupid TV show!" Pearl nags to the crying Amethyst.

"It's more then that, it's mthe last Hurrah HAHAHA!" Amethyst sniffles. "Oh yeah,It that number, it was written by those humans a while back." Her tone shifts drastically as she points to the number 42 scribbled on the wall.

They look at each other. Amethysts body is completely stretched out and Pearls body is compressed. They look like mirror images of each others previous forms.

"Need some change, P? It looks like you're coming up short!"

"Oh HA HA." .

They warp and mold themselves back into their original form,

"Man that was weird, What's with this place? It wasn't like this before." Amethyst says

"I know what you mean, When I was trying to compress I was stretching, and when I tried to Stretch, I was Compressing."

The Black Light disperses as an extremely squat Garnet stands with her arms on her hips, staring forward. She falls forward not moving; shattering on impact with the ground. She then diffuses into Ruby a short child like person wearing a red tabard and square afro, and Sapphire, A short blue girl with white hair that covers her eyes.

Long White Opera gloves cover Sapphire's forearms matching the plain apron tied around her waist, which Complements the blue flowing dress, that seems both resting and floating on the ground at the same time.

Ruby runs over and picks Sapphire up. Holding her in the arms. Ruby smiles as Sapphire smiles back. Ruby spins Sapphire. They both glow begin to glow. their light causing the shadows from the edges of the caved to dance and bend . Their forms pour and intermix with each other, as triangular shadow flies into them. Garnet forms from the light..

"Whoa, this feels weird. It's like everything is inverted." Garnet says as she stumbles forward. Her body wobbling with every step like she was made of gelatin.

"What's Wrong, Our future vision is gone?" Garnet says to herself

"I Don't W …this place must be interfering with our ability to pass information," Garnet Replies.

"This area must be contaminated by some weird extra dimensional interference that affects light. It would explain the weirdness we've been experiencing. Garnet, your form might need more time to compensate for it." Pearl reported

Pearl summons up a map and starts to follow the numbers.

"This map will lead us straight to our Initial landing site. We just have to follow the numbers."

"Whoa, I haven't seen that in a while! Was that Archie's?" Amethyst says.

"It was Preston's, I think. I can't remember, Human names tend just run together." Pearl answers

They trek through the darkness, until finally coming upon the cove's entrance. Stars twinkle in the night sky over a sea pine trees. The Beautiful view is partially obscured by the chain link fence stretching across the caves threshold. Two signs are hanging on the outside. They read " Come on in!" and "I DARE YOU!"

"This isn't right; it's not supposed to lead back to the start!" Pearl yells.

"Why is it dark outside? How many hours have I got? What time is it? WHAT TIME IS IT!" Amethyst starts shaking Garnet.

"I don't know." Garnet replies as she picks up Amethyst.

"Help, Heelllp!" A shrill voice caries over the distance followed by a series of unearthly roars.

The Crystal Gems Dash through the darkness. Until they come across a clearing with four young women dressed in multiple colored mini skirted sailor uniforms. Their hair is each a different neon color and their eyes are easily three times the size of what they should be and glow with an unnatural light. Each one of them is wearing a tiara with a shining stone in the middle of their foreheads. They've surrounded a young boy in a white and blue brimmed baseball cap. His dark blue hooded vest jacket concealing a orange Shirt. The Crystal Gems Stop and examine the situation before leaping in..

"Help me, Somebody, anybody, please these K-pop star monsters are going to tear me apart!" The Boy cries.

Emerging from the shadows a well groomed fit man wearing a tuxedo jacket with a long black tie with a red diamond in the center. His white rimmed sunglasses emit a single glint as they emerges from the darkness . His long flowing brown hair is perfectly straight, clean, and shines in the moon light.

"Just give up kid, give me the book and the hour glass, and your little friend can walk away unharmed. If you don't …well let's just say a Gem can be a girl's best friend,,,"

He snaps his finger.

Two more sailor girls appear, both them holding a little blonde haired girl in a magenta sweater with the picture of a crescent moon rising over the horizon.

"Run Gideon! You can't let them have it, No matter what!"

"I can't leave you Pacifica; you're my only friend!" Gideon Yelled.

"Is that Greg?" Amethyst asks out loud

The man turns to face The Crystal Gems.

"Oh, its you clumps. Why do you look like that? What are you doing out here?"

"Wh.." Pearl begins to speak When the man interrupts her.

"Whatever, I don't care. Just get over here and strip that kid bear. You know how cranky _he_ gets when he has to wait for his new toys." Greg commands the Crystal Gems.

The young boy drops on all fours and starts gasping for air, "It's over, we've lost and It's all my fault. Why am I so stupid, weak, and pathetic." He punches the ground, causing his hat falls to the ground. His messy Silver hair shines in the moonlight as glimmering tears trail down his face.

"Why are you so pathetic? Why the answer is simple…That's what you were born to be, we all can't be winners kid." The young women lurch forward, there hands revealed to be the same color as their hair.

"Don't you dare touch a hair on kid's head !" A coarse voice bellows from the darkness. A cloaked shadowy figure crashes in front of the boy, knocking back three of the sailor girls. The Figure stands to it's full height which towering over the remaining K-pop star. It's huge white eyes squint down at the remaining K-Pop star. She lunges at the figure, only to be grabbed by the of the neck. A helmet materializes upon the creatures head, as it slams its head into the young girl, Shattering the stone, and sending the Pop star flying. It immediately turns to face Gideon as the helm disappears.

The sound of helicopter blades can be heard. A bright white light shines down from the sky, filling the entire field. Suddenly the huge shadow of a winged creature is cast over the clearing

"Are you okay kid? I'm so sorry! I landed really close to you. I didn't hurt you did I? " The coarse voice said with twinges of regret.

"No, miss I'm okay." Gideon Replies

"Good, because if I hurt you, I don't think I could forgive myself." It bites it's fist.

"HA! It looks like the K-Pop, just got J-Popped!" A ladies voice says over the noise.

"If you even dare try to harm a hair on Giddy's head, You'll be sorry, Blood Diamonds!" woman's voice calls from up high."

The imposing figure with the course voice, steps into the light. She has light tangerine skiin, short white hair, and a harsh, heavy, orange mark that covers her eyes, betraying the look of warm kindness that they convey.

She throws off her black cloak to reveal a white tank top with a yellow diamond in the center and and mahogany colored Bell bottomed pants.

" _The Universe is painted with an inky blackness, covering all of existence with a cold blanket of fear and despair!"_ The orange woman says.

The Dark shadow shrinks as a thin blue woman with a long pony tail, lands, covering the shadow she cast. She wears a short robin's egg colored body wrap ,that leaves an opening over her belly in the shape of a blue diamond, a navy-blue miniskirt, and white pumps.

" _We are the lights that twinkle in the darkness. And though we may seem far off , we are not distant! Cheering you on to be the best you that you can possibly be!"_ The blue lady said with bubbly optimism!

The light begins to shrink as a bald pale green skinned woman wearing a a bright yellow circlet lands. The light glows from one of two similar looking mechanisms that swallows each her arms individually, Her flight is propelled by the device on her opposite arm. When she lands the blades retract and reveal that they float independently from the mechanism. She wears a crudely stitched Black sweater and cargo shorts with a yellow diamonds crudely embroidered upon them.

" _We look down upon all the creatures in the universe, with a hopeful smile! But when darkness creeps where it doesn't belong, We are tapped to counter it!" The pale green woman declared with a warm soothing tone._

"Jasper!" The orange lady declares, pointing at the Crystal Gem.

"Peridot!" The pale green skin girl declare. The blade points at the K-Pop stars

"Lapis!" The blue girl declares. She jumps in the air with a big smile.

 _"We are the Sparkling Scouts. And in the name of the Diamond Alliance, we are here to ground you!"_

"Didn't see that coming..." Amethyst says

"This is really bad!" Pearl said.

"That's the most disturbing thing I've ever seen." Garnet says. A feeling of nausea begins to over take her

The Crystal Gems summon their weapons.

* * *

Ceasar: set 3 steps back.

A Piece from the past can affect the Future?

How close to the beginning? and how far forward until we see its effects?

I mean how important can a single fragment be in the grand scheme!

Had to deal with a some junk, Sorry it took so long. The Next part will include Antipodes!


	7. Entry 7

Gravity is Universal: Book 1

Entry 7

5-25-5 9-19 20-5-18-18-9-2-12-5 1-20 16-5-18-3-5-9-22-9-14-7 4-5-16-20-8

* * *

 **Antipodes**

 **Chapter 2**

Are you Greg?" Pearl asks the Man in the red diamond tie.

The man in white shades looks over to Pearl. "What kind of question is that? Are you stupid?"

He pauses and stares at Pearl.

"Oh wait, that's right, I forgot who I was talking too. Yeah, I'm Greg."

"And I must say I dig the new look. Now, Go munch on a tree or something. The Humans are talking." He gestures for her to go away..

Dark clouds filled the sky, preventing the moonlight from piercing the confusing miasma covering the scenario. Blind to the current situation, Garnet could do nothing but stare at events transpiring before her.

"Why is Greg coercing a human child into giving him something ? Did this Gideon steal it? If so Why? Why was Greg commanding those sailor girls? Who's the "Good guy" here? "Greg is painted in terrible colors, but I can't just assume who is in the wrong. UGH! there is not enough information here! To many possibilities. Do you see anything?" Garnet thinks to herselves

"…"

Even completely together and with her comrades , Garnet couldn't shake the feeling of being completely lost and alone..

The clouds begin to shift, A hole begins to form allowing moonlight to illuminate the clearing.

All Three Homeworld Gems, they'd been hunting, have appeared before them. The Situation had escalated, What was once a dispute between humans has now involved Gems. At least this is something she knows they must act upon!"

"You three have no right to interfere in the affairs of Humans." Garnet yells to the three intruders,.

"Oh that's rich; You Dark Crystals have literally done nothing BUT interfere with the affairs of humans!" Lapis retorts.

Garnet freezes . Completely dumbstruck by this accusation.

* * *

Garnet struggles to retain her composure.

"That can't possibly be true!" Garnet's body begins to glow and warp as it split itself apart. "This doesn't make any sense! Home world protecting humans against US?! Greg using Coercion against a child? Pushing is pulling, expanding is shrinking! This is all _backwards._ "

"What's going on!?" Garnet asks herselves.

"… "

"Please Tell me!"

"…think about it."

Garnet's body begins to unravel, bit by bit as she yells in pain.

* * *

"Garnet!" Amethyst and Pearl look to see their leader falling to her knees.

"Garnet? Don't you mean Citrine?" Greg looks to The Crystal Gem , then smacks himself for getting distracted.

Gideon looks up upon the three women standing between him and his Aggressors. "Lapis, What are you doing here!? Didn't you go home?"

"Where do you think I got these knuckle heads from." Lapis winks and smiles at Gideon with her tongue out.

"Besides a friend never turns their back on a friend when they're in danger." Lapis rises to face her opposition.

Lapis Points to the Crystal Gem's "The crimes you Blood Diamonds, have committed can not be ignored! Gems _intertwining_ themselves with humans, Disgusting!" Lapis Cringes on the thought.

"Yeah, The Diamond Alliance is supposed to watch over the life of the universe, Not corrupt it!" Peridot chimes in.

"Rose cutting off from us, just so she can have own private little toy box is just vile!" Jasper barks.

A buzzing sound can be heard as greg pulls out a little black box and stares at it for a few seconds. He then sighs. " Look here kid, My time is precious, so I'm going to cut to Brass tacks, If that goon squad over there even nudges, MY girls will cut your girl over there down. Get it?"

The two sailor girls restraining Pacifica put their hands over their chest, when light begins to poor over their hands. They grasp the light , seeming to pull it from their chests. The light warps and bends into the shape of Two scythes. The light solidifies, as the two Korean Pop Stars encircle Pacifica's neck with the newly formed blades.

Greg softens his voice. "However, if you just play nice and give me what asked for, I'll let her go. And let's face it, even if you ignore the girl and they decide to fight it out. You're chances of victory would be slim. Between these Blood Stones And The Dark Crystals. Well Let's just say we Blood Diamonds are forever." He pauses as tears begin to well up in the corner of Gideon's eyes.

Gideon grits his teeth as he rises. "Your right, There is no way I can't give you what you ask."

Gideon stands up and walks past The Sparkling scouts. Standing before The Two Bloodstones holding Pacifica captive. A breeze blows past causing their dresses to flap in the wind.

"Don't do it kid, the damage they can cause with that thing is irreparable!" Jasper pleas.

Gideon walks forward His face completely dead of all emotion. He presents a small wooden hourglass.

Greg looks over to the Crystal Gems; He believes to be his associates.

"Amethyst, is that the Glass of time?" He asks.

"Uh….What do you think?" Amethyst answers.

"It's the Hourglass! Now, have one of the people holding Pacifica come over here and take it! I refuse to be surrounded." Gideon Yells to the sharp dressed man.

"Smart, I can respect that.." He praises the scared child.

"AMI-Z! REI-A! Drop it like its hot. "He snaps his finger.

The sailor girls two drop their weapons then perform a quick twirl.

"I know this is terrible time to be Star-struck, But, EEEEEEEEEE! I'm Hanging out with Ami-Z and Ray-A from the famous K-Pop Group _Sailor Timez_!" Pacifica Squees,

"Rei-A! Take her home, then Pop it!" Greg yells.

"Seriously. "Winning Love by Daylight" is one of my favorite jams" Pacifica gushes as they walk forward. "How do you write such great songs and come up with such awesome choreography!'

"We don't write or come up with anything." Rei-A answers.

"YOU MONSTERS!" Pacifica screams.

"Pacifica and the Bloodstone walk towards the Gideon. She pushes Pacifica forward then smacks the hourglass up then catches it. They had made the exchange.

The Two former captors turn and walk back toward Greg and hand over the wooden hourglass. "Well I know when my welcome has been worn out."

He pulls out a Metal Whistle and blows into it. It's screech echoes across the forrest.

A Pudgy man wearing a black and white fedora, flies out from night sky.

"Hey Elegy give me a lift out of here!"

His short brown hair and black spiked leather jacket flap through the air as he soars down on large red feathery wings. He grabs Greg, and pulls him off the ground. As Elegy Hovers in the air, Greg shouts down to the group.

"Okay Girls, the Wrap Party is over, _Clean up this mess_." He dubiously Voiced

All the Girls start pulling Grass out of the Ground, then look up to Greg.

"No,…kill them! Yeesh, I hate how literal you have to be with these things sometimes" Greg 's chagrin washed over them

"You said you'd let us go if you got the hourglass! Gideon Protested as he stares upward at them.

"No, I only said I'd let the girl go if I got the hourglass. So I fulfilled my end. It was completely within the oral contracts terms. And now that you don't have anything else to offer me, well…. Don't take it personally, It's just how the world works. The Player with the best hand wins. And you kid? Your hands completely empty!" Greg recounted.

"You know I'm carrying you right? Carrying a load like you ain't easy." Elegy Complained to the Greg as they fly off.

"I'm fine with this." Greg states flatly

"Should we really leave those girls back there?"

"Ehh…. We can always just get more."

"What was with Citrine back there? She looked more blue then usual"

"You know we're not supposed to ask about the Gem's Business."

They disappear in the darkness.

Each of the five remaining _Sailor Timez_ members stands side by side, their hair begins to form a rainbow pattern. Each of them raises an arm into the air. summoning a Large Scythe. Lapis grabs Gideon and Pacifica. And pulls them behind her.

"Giddy, you two need to stay behind us." Lapis said.

"How should we handle this its 8 on three, I don't like those odds" Jasper asks.

The K-pop stars charge forward.

"Jasper, knock the Bloodstones back. Peridot, keep Dark Gems away from us."

"Those things are a lot stronger then they look. I don't know If I can," Jasper says trembling with fear. Lapis puts her hand on Jasper's shoulder interrupting her.

" I believe in you Jasper, I know you can do it! You're the Best!"

Jasper Smiles. Rolling into a ball, she charges for Sailor Timez. They rear back ready to strike, when Jasper accelerates, catching them off guard and knocking each of them back.

"That's it! Push them back, Push them back, WAY back!" Lapis Cheers her on.

Peridot's floating fingers form a rectangle., causing a display appears as she presses a yellow circle in the middle.

"You know what that Greg guy said, The person with the Best hand wins, Well we got the best HAND on the planet!" Peridot snickers.

A Giant Green Crystalline Hand Flies up from behind them.

"Give it up Dark Crystals. As you can clearly see we've gotten the upper HAND! " Peridot says with a chortle.

"Hand. Get it?" She continues to chuckle.

"Those jokes are terrible." Amethyst says dryly.

"Yeah, So is your outfit." Peridot points at Amethyst and laughs. Amethyst grumbles.

* * *

Garnet has been laying flat on the ground in a catatonic state, Deep in conversation with her self.

"Pushing is pulling, expanding is shrinking! They protect. We harm…It's all _reversed_!"

"…Yes"

"I Don't know how it happened, I don't why it happened. But the warp pad some how sent us into a _Reverse_ Dimension!"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"When we came here, A titanic amount of information was dumped on me. I didn't want to overburden you… "

"Why? How?'

"I'm still sorting through it. Just take over. I trust you."

"I don't know If I can. Without you, I'm…"

"You can do it, don't think those things."

"Let me see!"

"…Please just trust me."

Garnet begins to reform and stabilize.

* * *

Garnet rises to her feet, staring up the chaotic scene unfolding in front of her.

The Five Sailors have completely surrounded Jasper, with complete coordination , They Swing their blades simultaneously into her. She blocks one blade with her helm, and catches two other scythes. The Two remaining Sailor's blades sail towards Jasper's back. Garnet steps in and knocks them away.

"Amethyst, Pearl, We have warped into a Reverse Dimension. These Gem's aren't the ones we know. They're the protectors and they believe that WE are the Dark Crystals, the ones who terrorize the humans in this dimension. WE NEED TO SHOW THEM, THAT WE ARE NOT THEY OR ANY PART OF THEM!" Garnet Yells while trying to wrestle the scythe away from the Sailor uniformed human.

"That is the most confusing thing I've ever heard." Amethyst says

Garnet grunts in frustration"WE, The Crystal Gems, Need to show THEM, The Spakling Scouts, that WE, The Crystal Gems, are not THEY, The Dark Crystals. OR ANY PART OF THEM, The Blood Diamonds!" She then Tosses K-Pop star to the side.

"I'm still lost." Amethyst responds

"We need to neutralize these Humans. without hurting them!" Garnet yells

"Okay, Got it!" Amethyst rears back, readying her whip.

"What's your, trick Citrine?' Lapis yells to Garnet.

"I'm Not Citrine, My name is Garnet! And I know this is hard to believe but; We are the Crystal Gems, and we're from another dimension! we are the guardians of this planet in that Dimension! But we were pulled into your world by a freak occurance!" Garnet throws the two girls over to Pearl and Amethyst. Amethyst Disarms them in the air. When they crash ground Pearl Pins them to the ground.

"Surrender now, Humans.. We don't want to hurt you." Pearl yells to The K-pop stars floundering under their grip."

"Okay, You leave me no other Recourse." Pearl knocks their heads together.

"Amethyst , Tie these two up." Pearl yells to her purple compatriot.

"On it. "

The Three remaining Pop stars leap, back putting distance between Jasper and Garnet. Two of the Bloodstones join hands and Gesture to the two opposing Gems. The Large blades of grass they have been fighting over begin grow and Whip around. Tying up Garnet and Jasper's legs, Causing them to trip as the blades continue to hold them down.

The last Sailor Jumps into the air . Her scythe Glistens in the Moonlight as it and her hair and her eyes begin to glow a deep red.

She Yells "COSMIC CUTTTE…" The Giant Green Flying Hand crashes into the girl at high speed causing her to fly off into the distance. A lone star twinkles in the heavens.

"Looks like She just went SAILING away!" Peridot chuckles.

"Yeah you really _have to HAND_ it to her though. Pacifica says from the sideline.

"Yeah, She's really among the STARS now." Amethyst joins in.

"Good One."

"I try."

Pearl Rushes towards the last two remaining.

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" She yells as she swings her halberd at the Bloodstones joining hands, forcing them to separate. The Grass blades binding Jasper and Garnet's legs let loose. They both Stand up and Charge the last two slamming them into the ground. The fight had resolved.

"Don't let your guard down yet scouts. This could still be one Citrine's ploys. " Lapis advises to others.

"I don't think so. Neutralizing the Bloodstones instead of out right killing the things really isn't the Dark Crystal's M.O. " Pacifica says.

"It could still be some kind of trick." Peridot says as the scouts leer at the Crystal Gems.

"Also Citrine, is Orange." Pacifica says.

Garnet is Purple

"Okay" Jasper Said

"yeah " Peridot said

"Alright, That's all the evidence I need." Lapis agrees.

Gideon drops to the ground. He starts to sob heavily as tears an snot begin to drop to the Ground. "What have I done?"

Lapis walks over Gideon's side."Don't be sad Giddy, We're not upset with you, you did what you had to save your friend!"

"Yeah kid, you tried your best. It just didn't workout." Jasper says trying to console Gideon.

"Although, I don't know what's going to happen; now that they have the hourglass. I don't know if we'll have any chance." Jasper states outloud.

"He didn't get the hourglass…"

Gideon pulls out a small hourglass incased inside of a crystal sphere from his vest.

"OH MY GOSH! GIDDY YOU'RE AMAZING!" Lapis picks him up with a big hug.

"If you didn't lose the hourglass, then Why are you Crying?" Jasper asks

"Because we ALMOST DIED! Because, I'm a nine year old, who's just bet his only friend life on bluff that would hopefully trick someone at least 5 times his age" Gideon continues as tears up even more

"All to protect something that I don't even understand; from someone I've never met!"

"Because I had the foresight to grab an old egg Timer with the intention of lying. The very fact I had the instincts to do all of that, and was good enough to pull it off ! I'm a MONSTER! I'm only Nine and I'm already so good at deceiving people! " Gideon keeps stifling his tears.

"I don't want to fight psychic twins, Freak Korean pop stars, and horrors of the unknown. I just want to sit in my room, make models and play with my Toys, I'm nine and I'm already so good at tricking people to get what I want! What am I going to be like when my life and needs get more complex? A MONSTER, THAT'S WHAT!" Gideon begins panting heavily. Lapis sets Gideon down, and places her had upon his cheek. His tears begin to float into the air

"Giddy,Your not a monster at all. The very fact that you worry about these kind of things is proof of that."

"I don't want to fight them anymore, but if I don't who else will? I feel so, weak, and pathetic, and alone." Gideon looks up to Sparkling scouts. His vision wavering.

"It's okay Gideon, Let it out, Let it all out." Peridot places her actual hand on his back.

Gideon begins to wail loudly in the background.

Garnet walks over to the Sailor Girl Jasper had first knocked down.

She stares at the unconscious girl in the sailor uniform laying at her feet. Jasper had completely decimated the poor thing. It lays dead upon the ground, eyes completely void of all luster..

She removes the tiara with the lone Jewel in the middle from head, Only to find that the cracked Stone was not part of the headpiece at all.

Skin and flecks of bone can be seen growing into and around the Stone. Blood and sweat wash over gemstone Spurting everywhere. Thick veins encircle and penetrate the rock. accenting the thin blue film peppering the stone and the area around it. This stone was no mere decoration, but a full part of her body. It's as if they had grown together and each other.

"How could this happen?' Garnet stated with sheer horror.

* * *

 **Ruby: Scrambles**

Looking down on the other half of the box is like looking down on an entirely different worlds. The Humans down their have established a hierarchy of individuals, a stark contrast to the chaotic gaggle of humans on the opposite side. The way they coordinate during the scramble is a relatively impressive site. Thier Precision and individual control is almost terrifying, There is almost no doubt as to why they always carry back the majority of supplies.

Pearl and I carry,The organic haul to the middle of the Toybox. Other Gems Come out with replicator wands and start producing even more Produce for the Toys to fight over.

Me and the other groundlings begin to grab from the grand pile and spread them out through out the ceilings surface. Dropping them at random tiles.

Rose steps out in front of the toy box; Signaling us to vacate or fall in. She pulls out a small white flute and blows into it. The Scramble begins.

For a brief instant the clear tiles in the middle disappear, Causing the prizes to scatter throughout the labyrinth. Immediately the Surface reappears completely clean of all foot prints and debris.

The doors to both sides drop as the Toys Surge Forth. They rush outward in a chaotic mess. Soon the two sides clash and fight amongst each other. The sounds Slapping meat and cracking bone seem to echo through out the kindergarten. A few humans can be seen hiding out behind some large bushes. Trying to hide from the scramble. The bushes immediately come to life and start cutting, strangling, and tossing them about. Punishing them for their lack of vigor.

"I love the way we play." She says with a big smile as one of her plants wraps around a Human. It's face turns blue.

"Does one side seem a little lighter then the other? I Think to myself.

* * *

One eye is terrible at perceiving depth.


	8. Entry 8

I DON'T OWN GRAVITY FALLS OR STEVEN UNIVERSE OR ANY OF IT'S AFFILIATED PROPERTIES.  
I wish I did though.

Gravity is Universal: Book 1

Entry 8

* * *

 **A Tale of Two Triangles**

 **(Part one of two)**

"Who are you?! What do you want?!" Sapphire said.

All of her perception clouded by a vision of a blue triangle wearing a bow tie and a single weeping eye, staring back at her.

"Hello my name is...but call me Bill for times sake. I have a very important story, that I think you need to here. I don't know how long I can stay, but I need your undivided attention! You are literally the only think I can talk to. And if you don't hear this tale the consequences will be catastrophic! The day will soon arrive where everything is about to CHANGE!" Bill conveys while sobbing.

"Why should I listen to you?" Sapphire asks the interloper.

"Because I'm _Facet_ of you! Not in the Literal sense, but we share the exact same ability and views! We can both perceive multiple possibilities, simultaneously, and emulate their outcomes based on previous experiences. Considering the amount of experience we actually have., our predictions are terrifyingly accurate. I knew that the second I saw your color and gem's shape! That is the best and only piece of evidence I can present to you. Please, I beg of you! _Every Instant Counts_!" Bill cries.

"Garnet is having problems with motor controls and stability. I don't know if I can give you even the smallest bit of my attention. I can barely keep us together as is!" Sapphire disclosed to the strange entity.

"Pass those responsibilities on to your partner. That will make it much easier for Garnet to compensate for the differences in _Gravity_ in this dimension. Do you Trust him?" Bill suggests as tear begin to flow."

" Of Course, more than anything in all the universes!" Sapphire beams.

"Fantastic! If he asks tell him you're talking to me, and that is very, very, sorry for the inconveniences." Bill sobs again.

"Okay…it's done. Now tell your tale!"

"Thank you, and I'm sorry that there is no other way to handle this. We'll need to _intermingle_ our energy , so I can extrapolate the story that is of the utmost relevance to you!" Bill weeps.

Bill begins to tell a story:

This is a Story about your Universe, Sapphire. Based upon the information I can gleam.

A long long time ago in, a place very , very, far away; unless of course you were one of the spider people who live inside Polaris or if just so happened to have lived in Oregon on July 4th in the years (1922, 1952, 1982, etc.) in which case you might of, in fact, been casually passing through (or professionally passing through if you just so happened to have to of had to work on those particular days) . Maybe, I'm making this a bit to complex. Adding extra dimensions to things can make things messy and cluttered. So I'll start again.

Once upon time, there existed a universe of pure energy! There was no depth at all, and all the characters within it were flat, all the figures within it were flat, All of the landscape was flat, EVERYTHING was flat. Especially the music, the hills, the stories, the list goes on. All of the land was flat; a " _flatland"_ if you would. A simple world with only two dimensions that stretched to infinity in all two of the axles that had ever existed then, X and Y.

The residents of this world were also flat and simple; folks with multiple sides to them, The lowest number of which is three. The reason I say it like that is because, in this world. The more sides you have the higher your cast in was in their society.

You see, the more sides you have, the more connections you can make. And the more connections you make, the higher number of others you can influence around you! So of course the triangles are of the lowest cast and so the highest cast would be the circle! Circles actually have an infinite number of sides; their influence is so great, they can actually warp and curve the sides of others shapes to make them fit together.

Does that help? No? You still seem confused. Well I'll have to start again and maybe it will make things clearer.

Once upon time, there existed a tapestry of moving two dimensional shapes that stretch out in all directions that existed; Left and right, and, forward and back. Squares, trapezoids, pentagons, hexagons, heptagons, octagons, nonagons, decagons, ovals, circles, any and all two dimensional shapes that could exist DID! And of course the lowliest shape of all; the mere three-sided triangle. An infinite number of these shapes, all interlocked to form an infinite kaleidoscopic mosaic , that stretched on and on forever!

But lets just a pick a point in the exact center of this infinitely large tapestry to begin. I know, if it's infinitely large then technically any point on it would be the exact center but the point that I've chosen is the center of the narrative so that's where we will begin.

As I said before the triangle is lowest cast of this civilization, but this story begins with two individual triangles resting side to side; a blue one and a yellow one. In this world there was actually forty billion different Genders, but for narrative convenience, lets call the yellow triangle a he, and the blue triangle a She.

These two had very similar, yet vastly different abilities.

She, the blue one , possessed the ability to look at any individual part of her connection, and perceive where all the potential of that connection ultimately leads too. Or another way of looking at it. She perceived were all the shapes were _currently going._ (as you probably guessed)

He, The yellow one, possessed the ability to see the place of all shapes in their _current_ area. Or another way of looking at it. Where all the Shapes _currently are_.

He had in immense fascination with the blue triangle but could never find away to talk to her. "I wish I could talk to her. I always really liked the color blue."

Unlike the yellow triangle, She had no fascination with other shapes "Sigh, it's just so much to take in all at once. Connections are always changing bit by bit, I hate it. Just for once I wish, I could just stop having to keep looking to the future and just live in the present." The Blue Triangle said.

Seeing an opening He seizes an opportunity to speak to her! "I think I can help with that!"

"Who are you?" She asked

"My name is…..but my friends call me Bill! Or at least they would if I had any! Being a triangle is a pain isn't it, everyone thinks they can make a connection with you, but no one ever wants to talk to you." He says to her.

"I, so know what you mean! I don't have the confidence to actually introduce myself to anybody. Even though I know what's going to happen, being so low in society, literally everyone has the potential to completely devastate my plans in an instant! In any moment my efforts could become null and void! The future seems bright! But the present TERRIFIES ME!" She says as pauses realizing the awkward segway she just produced. The blue triangle corrects herself.

"The only time I ever get a message, it's always along the lines of "What would you want me to do? ", " and " So where is this going?" It's so impersonal and isolating!" She said

"Tell me about it. I wish I could see the future. It would actually be nice to be able to make plans instead of having to live moment by moment, always afraid whenever something like some SQUARE approaches, making us do things we won't want to! When everyone talks to me it's always "How's it going? or "What's going on?" or " What's, so and so, doing right now!" It's completely maddening. Maybe I want you to ask about me instead of just what I'm doing!" He protests to himself.

"I can so relate to that! It's like the only time anyone talks to me is when they want something from me. It's so draining! Just for once, I'd like for someone to ask me something about myself, like "How actually do I do what I do", or even something simple like ." He interrupts her.

"What's your name?'

"EXACTLY!" She Screeches with an excited tone!

"I'm actually asking you, what your name is..." Bill asks.

" Oh….uhhhh….." She pauses

"You know.. I never thought to actually give myself one! I never thought anyone would ever ask me that. Isn't that funny!" She laughs at the irony of the entire situation.

"It kind of is, yeah!" He laughed with her.

"You should totally give yourself a name!" He suggested

"I don't think, I need one; I am what I am! A label doesn't change what we are." She mused.

"Wow, you really sound like a Sapp!' Bill answers

"Well then BILL, you can call me Sapp! Because I'm your Sappy friend!" Sapp answers.

"What is a Bill any way?" She inquires

"Oh, It's just a funny word I made up to personify my identity! Glad to meet you Sapp!"

"Seriously, the pleasure is all mine Bill."

And so, for the first time ever, two two-dimensional characters forged a pairing based off of one nice conversation.

Time would pass on as they spent more and more time connecting with each other. Other shapes would come and ask their same stupidand impersonal questions. Knowing that no one was actually listening the two of them just said the things they wanted to hear so they'd go away. All to spend more time with each other.

For the First time ever, She wasn't afraid of the present, and He wasn't afraid of the future.

At least until the catastrophic day came that neither of them could have predicted ,The day that made everything they ever cared about change.

"Sapp, I've been thinking about this a lot, and I'd like to join with you permanently. I want to dissolve the barrier between us and become a _Diamond_ with you! We might lose ourselves, but we'd gain so much more! We'd become a green four sided diamond who could see where everything is and wear it's going! No more horrific surprises! No longer would we have to live in fear Squares! What do you say" He said to Her

"I thought this might happen…I don't know! What about the good surprises? One of the best parts about meeting you is actually MEETING you. When I see you approach my entire existence lightens and happy possibilities of the things we can do together fill my mind!. With out any surprises wouldn't it just be a boring existence? She replied.

This Question was the last time he heard Sapp, as she immediately disappeared out his view. Everything did, as he ascended upward. He didn't realize it then, but a third dimension had arrived. The yellow triangle pushed his heightened perception beyond his limits, He succeeded! Somehow, someway, he had managed to grow something that could see in the middle of himself. He saw upward, downward, and around. These new directions, sickened and overwhelmed his mind. But, the next thing he saw sickened and overwhelmed this heart. He didn't have these words for it back then, He made them up on the spot.

As he looked down upon the _Flatland, he_ saw Sapp shrink, smaller and smaller, as he rose higher and higher. Higher being another word to describe what was happening.

He saw a circle completely surrounded by three Trapezoids, fly off of flatland. Franticly, the circle span around in random directions; The trapezoids flailing wildly in the air. The geometrically entangled aberration, then did something He thought impossible. The circle bent all three trapezoids down towards Flatland, grabbing Sapp. The entire thing rotated upward. They had formed a three dimensional polygon with a triangle at the highest point.

More than any other desire he had ever manifested, we wished to go to her. Suddenly, small black legs grew out of one of his sides, an arm growing out of each of his remaining sides. He could now move in three dimensions. He rushed at the geometric abomination!

"LET SAPP GO! YOU

 **G** eometrically…

 **E** ntangled…

 **M** onstrosity!"

He yelled as he pounded his arms against every side of the horrific miscreation. He tried to push it back down. But it was futile. He tried to lay beside blue triangle but struggled to stay level with her..

"Sapp, I'm sorry. There is nothing I can do. You're going to just keep going higher and higher." He wept for the first, and probably last time.

The Geometric Behemoth flung him off as it rose into the infinite abyss. Bill stared down at his former home. Similar thing were happening with shapes all over it. His former world began to warp and buckle. it then exploded in with a white hot light, as matter flung out of it in all directions. He stared down upon the ruined plane.

More then anything he wished he could see Sapp. And he did! He tried to connect with her. But couldn't. he could see her. But she wasn't really there

Sapphire recalls the very first memory she ever had . "I remember hearing the words Sapp, a lot of distortion, and the word hire."

"One of the best things about being with each other, is being WITH each other. Do you understand?" "That was the last thing Sapp said before Bill disappeared."" Sapphire finished.

* * *

 **Antipodes**

 **Chapter 3**

The air falls silent as Garnet stares at the sailor girls mangled body on the ground. The moonlight banishing the darkness of night off it. Broken and battered, the form lays motionless upon the ground. Normally by now, Sapphire would have provided at least a few possibilities as to what the future could possibly hold. But for some reason these "Future Visions" were not being passed to her. Ruby's outlook was bleak.

Gideon sits upon the ground, his tears continuing to stream down his face as Lapis continues to collect them into a ball. She begins to stroke his back.

"I'm not like you Gems, I'm not super strong, Super fast, or Super smart. I'm just a child, a tiny insignificant child in a sea of billions. That guy was right, I have no worth, I'm no threat! Just a monster waiting to be slain!" Gideon continues to cry.

"Don't ever listen to someone who tells you what you're worth or how you feel kid, They're just trying to manipulate you." Jasper walks up to the K-pop stars and starts cracking the stones on one by one.

"He's right though, what difference could I possibly make in the grand scheme of things! He's just going to be back; and bring more of those things along with them!" He points to the Restrained Blood Stones. Pacifica stares at Gideon as he continues to cry.

"Giddy, I just want you to know that you're my favorite person, on my favorite planet. And it's not just because you freed me, or the fact that you and your friend fixed the crack on my Gem. " Lapis continues to try to cheer him up.

"All the damage is still there, The only thing we could do was shrink the crack. In the end I didn't do that much." Gideon continues to sob.

"It's because you always try to help people, even if they've hurt you. And sure, I may still be a little fragile, but you gave me my wings back; in more ways then one! I can say with complete honesty that had we never met, We Scouts wouldn't be on this planet, and the Diamond Alliance would have just began full scale production here. So, you matter a lot!" Lapis begins to form a second tear ball.

Pacifica walks up to Lapis and whispers something to her. They both smile.

Pacifica walks up smack Gideon in the back of the head.

"Gideon, if it wasn't for you, I'd be dead right now. So I don't want hear you tear yourself apart anymore! So stop with the pity party already, AND LOOK UP HERE!"

Gideon looks up to see Pacifica with a big smile on her face. Two large bubbles are wrapped around her hands. She begins a cheer routine

"Gideon, Gideon, He is the BEST! Without him, I'd be at Eternal REST! YAY GIDDY!" She throws her hands into the air, and ,as she does the two spheres burst in the air like fireworks.

Seeing this flagrant display of affection, he wipes his nose, and cracks a smile. Pearls stares off at them in the distance.

"I don't think I'll ever understand humans…" Pearl says to herself out loud.

Peridot flicks her hand at the body. "You should really try! Humans are so fascinating! Each of them are made up of trillions of tiny cells working together, as one individual being. **_I have to really wonder if there is a single cell that governs all other cells; similar to us!"_** She pauses for a brief second, trying not to get off topic.

She clears her throat as she continues. "They Resonate with each other in what can only be described as a chaotic harmony. An orchestra of electric impulses. And through this harmony, these BEINGS have created so many amazing ideas and things. Things Gem World would have never even considered! That's one of the Billions of things that is so cool about Humans. Compared to them those bloodstones are just two haves of two different things taped together!"

"Speaking of… what exactly….are these things?" Pearl picks up one of the girls arms as they hang limply from its body.

"Those Aberrations?" Peridot asked.

Peridot forms a green screen from her fingers and hovers it over one the Korean pop star. Light begins to pierce the girls chest as an image of, a red sphere with a small green Gem sliver can be seen inside of it, nestled within the girls heart. Thick red Sinews have grown into and around the sphere and shard, connecting to a thick red line can be seen running up from it and up into the brain where the Red forehead stone once resided.

"They're humans who were engineered to be members of the greatest K-Pop band on the planet, _Sailor Timez_. They always used change out members. It was originally thought to be because of contract disputes or the fact they got boyfriends which lowered their appeal as idols…" Peridot keeps talking about K-Pop band inner politics until Pearl cuts her off.

"Can we get back to bloodstones please!" Pearl screams.

"Oh RIGHT! Sorry, My mind tends jump around subjects with individual…subjects." Peridot scratches the back of her head as she blushes.

"These humans were grown around Gem Shards that are in-cased with these weird red orbs made of Blood and…something else I can't identify. The red stones in their head , not only, allow the two to share information with each other …." Peridot reveals fact after fact.

"Wait a minute, They can GROW HUMANS!?" I had no idea that they had progressed so far!" Pearl Exclaimed.

"You should really get out of your Ivory Tower, Pearl." Amethyst said

"Did YOU know, humans could do this?" Pearl asked Amethyst

"Do what? It was just a suggestion." Amethyst says coyly.

Pearl stares daggers at amethyst

"We should really get going. We've already interfered more than we should have." Garnet said .

"For what it's worth, I'm really glad you did. I don't want to think about what would have happened. Had you Crystal Gems not been there. I don't think I could have lived with the guilt. So, thank you" Jasper said beginning to tear up. She reaches her hand out towards Garnet.

"No, Problem." Garnet extends Ruby's Gem

They shake hands.

"Let's head back to the manor and plan our next move! We might still be able to stop the Blood Diamonds!" Lapis Announced to her Group as the Giant Green Crystal Hand ship lowers. The Sparkling Scouts Grab the two children and leap on top of it. The entire crew looks down upon the Crystal Gems, their smiles sparkling in the moonlight as they wave good bye.

"Gideon! Speaking from experience, one child makes all the difference in the Universe!" Garnet hollers to him..

"Seconded!" Pearl yells back.

"You got that right!" Amethyst confirms

The hand begins to fly off, It's view immediately cut off by the towering pine trees.

"Thank you!" Gideon yells back

"I can't wait to tell Rose. About what happened today." Pacifica says to the group

"WHAT DID SHE SAY?!" Pearls exclaims in shock.

"Probably not the Rose, You're thinking of.." Garnet curbs Pearl.

"Let's head back to the cave. This place just freaks me out" Garnet said

"Agreed, we should head back to the initial landing site and see if we can't figure out what's going on here." Pearl said.

"Yeah let's just warp back home and see if it puts us back at OUR place and not some crazy place that's our place, and yet not our place?" Amethyst mind boggled at the sentence she stated.

The Crystal Gems begin their trek back from whence they came. No longer rushing, Garnet and Pearl can't help but marvel at the size and majesty of the pine trees as they tower over head.

"This place has really changed since we first landed here hasn't it. I remember when we first set foot on this planet, there was nothing but a few saplings growing out in the middle of no where. Now JUST LOOK AT THEM! I'm complete in awe of how much time affects things on this planet. " Pearl ruminates upon this thought, reflecting upon her experiences that seem so much like a past life. The dimensional irony of where she currently is, almost completely lost on her.

"I wonder what it's like to eat one of those weird brown things in branches? They look crunchy!" She whips down a pinecone as swallows it. "I was right!" Amethyst's wisdom passes through her mouth.

"Don't eat that, there are seeds in there." Pearl scowls.

"What can I say? A girl's gotta eat!" Amethyst says

 _Pearl and Amethyst continue to walk off conversing with each other. Believing Garnet is walking alongside them._

Moonlight trickles down between the pine needles. Garnet stares up at them as The light beams caress her face with it's gentle touch; Completely lost in her own inner conversation.

* * *

I hope you enjoy the read. more will be up in a bit.


	9. Entry 9

I DON'T OWN GRAVITY FALLS OR STEVEN UNIVERSE OR ANY OF IT'S AFFILIATED PROPERTIES.

I wish I did though.

Gravity is Universal: Book 1

Entry 9

18-5-13-5-13-2-5-18 20-15 12-9-19-20-5-14 20-15 25-15-21-18 2-15-19-19 19-8-5 3-1-14 19-5-5 20-8-5 2-9-7-7-5-18 16-9-3-20-21-18-5 25-15-21 3-1-14 20

* * *

 **A Tale of Two Triangles**

 **(Part 2 of 2)**

Bill stared at the **G** eometrically **E** ntangled **M** onstrosity as it flew off. It chanted the same two words over and over again!

"Sapp….higher, Sapp…hire, Sapp….higher, Sapp…hire, Sapp….higher, Sapp…hire…" The thing chanted.

The Legion of shapes seemed begin changing color. All the sides slowly began to turn blue!

"Sapp is still in there! Is? Is she in charge? SAPP!" he screamed.

The legion soared higher, seemingly unphased by his protests.

"She can't hear me, but she must still be conscious in that thing!"

For the first time, ever in existence, an individual entity had a goal beyond forging connections. "I have to rescue SAPP!" He began to form a scheme to get her back.

"Even though I've attained these new abilities, they're useless in my efforts to get Sapp out of that Geometrically Entangled Monstrosity! I guess in the end I'm just aaaa… NO! DON'T THINK THAT, THAT WON'T GET SAPP BACK! STAY FOCUSED OR YOU WON'T GET WHAT YOU WANT! I MAY NOT BE ABLE TO DIRECTLY GET HER BACK…BUT WHAT IF ONE OF THEM CAN…?" He Stared down at his home.

"I gained these abilities by wishing for them, Maybe, that circle attached to those trapezoids wished for something selfish like I WISH I COULD MAKE THESE FOOLS DO WHAT I WANT! OR I WISH THOSE FOOLS COULD TAKE ME HOME! With this thought I'll assume that grabbing Sapp was an accident. Sapp was the figure that completed that…shape thing. So that must be why the shape turned blue, Why would a circle and three trapezoids allow themselves to turn the color of a triangle, unless they had no choice in the matter…! " He continues to think. He began drawing conclusions based upon what had observed.

"That power the Circle created, was LEAGUES above what I created. I couldn't just FORCE a shape to do something I wanted. If I could Sapp would be here with me right now…but WHAT IF I could find a few higher shapes willing to give me the power I need? But why would any shape willingly help a triangle? DANG IT THIS WOULD BE SO MUCH EASIER IF I WAS CIRCLE!" He assayed.

His body took the form of a circle.

"OH MY GOSH, I'M A CIRCLE! But, I still only feel three sides. I only look like a Circle…" He looks down, when a crafty idea is created.

"BUT IF I LOOK LIKE A CIRCLE, AND ACT LIKE CIRCLE.. THEY WILL THINK I AM A CIRCLE! "

"No that won't work the second they connect with me directly they'll realize I'm a triangle. BUT WHAT IF I CAN INDIRECTLY CONNECT WITH THEM…?…INDIRECTLY? " He stares down at his new hands.

"If I can trade something; something they'd want…something that would cause them to surrender the powers they don't know that they could have….And gain it for myself,, MY INNER MOST WISH, COULD COME TO ACTUALLY EXIST!" As he stares at his black hands. A blue flame appears in hand embodying his will and inner most desire. For the first time, a feeling of bliss and euphoria washed over him, on his own, without Sapp presence.

"I'M COMING FOR YOU SAP! I JUST NEED MORE CONNECTIONS! I JUST NEED MORE POWER! AND THEN WE CAN BE TOGETHER FOREVER!"

The symbol of two triangles touching tip to tip appeared upon him.

After the catastrophe, the yellow triangle returned to Flatland. He came to discover that for the first time ever, His world had hills and valleys and only a sizable percentage of the formerly infinite populous ( There numbers were still infinite, but less so..) remained. For the first time ever, a flat came to discover the number of sides a shape had was no longer relevant, but yet still was.

The world had changed, yet Society had not. With the addition of a third dimension, any two dimensional shape could form and infinite amount of connections, a feat once believed to be possessed only by circles. How ever the number of sides.. Still remained. A triangle could hold only three sets of infinite connections, while a square could hold FOUR sets of infinite connections, Their society retained their cast system, even though the foundation of it had been rendered completely moot.

Thousands of years pass, testing, trying, scheming, He tried to probe the land. Making deal after deal he eventually came across . He found that he could change how he sounded, He could take on multiple shapes simultaneously, and change color. But unfortunately, he could never gain the power that he so desired. One that would allow him to liberate the one he wanted from the multi-dimensional hell. Not even from Circles.

"None of these powers anywhere near what I need. IS THERE NOT A SHAPE SUITABLE FOR MY NEEDS ON THIS WORLD!?" An Odd thought then Crossed his mind.

Over time more shapes started to develop abilities which allowed them to see through his ruse. He had hit a wall. He grew tired of the society structure. It's rules no longer allowed him to advance. He felt forever trapped in his place. A place in which he could no longer stay; no longer content. His dealings with higher shapes had sparked a hunger deep inside of him. A hunger for security, but more accurately, CONTROL. He could no longer feel secure in this place, and was no longer gaining powers or significant connection. Another though crossed his mind.

"MAYBE I NEED TO MAKE A DEAL WITH AN ENTITY ON THE HIGHER PLANE. THEN I CAN GAIN THE TYPE OF ABILITY I DESIRE!"

An opportunity presented itself. All of the higher shapes called out to the residents of Flatland. They had decided it was time to scout this third dimension. He decided he could no longer stand to be controlled by the higher shapes. He was forced to head out on behalf of a lazy square. Which was a Tad Strange; Squares where usually hardworking and diligent.

So he rose, he rose, he rose, and he rose. Passing indescribable shapes and patterns he never saw before. Then he saw something big and blue in the distance. Flying over he saw rainbow colored things with two arms and two legs, and an odd appendage , with two eyes and a third opening that made sounds, sticking out of the tops of each of them walking around.. Each of the things had a different colored G.E.M. shaped stone somewhere upon their rounded and smooth bodies. Any word he didn't have to describe what to he experience he created on the spot.

He decided to call this new appendage a head. The creatures were poking grey things with red tops one of the towering pink figures walks through Bill , and presses a circle. The long legged monstrosity's made a loud piercing hum, that shook the triangle to it's center.

"RAAAGGHHH, IT HURTS!" He screamed. Something was forcing to get closer and closer to the device. Something pulling him in. He resisted the evil machine and the gravity it exerted upon him.

"I WILL NOT BE COERCED INTO A PLACE I DON'T WANT TO GO! YOU HEAR ME YOU STUPID, STUPID THINGS!" He screamed as loud as he could.

When suddenly, from the ground, he looked up and saw A red G.E.M. with a square in the center, fly into a red geometric monstrosity attached to a set of long bending legs . The entire thing was on the side of a massive red wall. The G.E.M. flies into an odd round shape with interlocking little green round things inside of this titanic monstrosity. He called them incubator's and egg respectively.

None of the other things around seemed affected by either the hum or his scream. . And then a loud thwack could be heard The figure the G.E.M. had entered , he decided to call it an incubator. As he looked around he noticed dozens of these incubators scattered around. The y all started

The incubator fired the egg into the ground. Time passed and when suddenly, The ground near the incubator contracted, and a stone with the shape of the G.E.M, shot out of the side, The translucent stone had the exact pattern of the thing that had entered the incubator.

The stone began to illuminate, glowing with white light. The light turned material, He watched it bend, flex, swirl, writhing upon the ground. The light began to solidify, forming a smaller red thing with a square-like head. IT stood up and walked around acquainting itself with this new body. "What a disgusting curiosity." He thought.

The next thing Bill saw dashed his hopes for any positive hopes for this new world.. "A towering figure with a large pink thing atop its head (which he called hair) started ordering the little red thing around. When he examined the pink giant he noticed it had a pentagon as it's center facet…typical…

He decided to call these kinds of monsters Gems. "Things" was a word he had used to cover what he didn't understand If he didn't know a word for it. He made one up on the spot.

"Can you see where I'm going with this? " The Blue Bill asked Saphire.

"He created words to verbalize his own emotions. Such is how language is created." Sapphire mused.

"Agreed, but do you see where I'm going with this?" Bill resubmitted.

"I'm not sure…"

"I better continue:

He watched the Gems produce dozens of more gems. He tried to communicated with every G.E.M. that was attracted to the machines, Modifying the way they perceived things. He couldn't influence those already made. But he could influence them before the came to exist.

Until one day He noticed The Shape he'd been longing to see entered one of the machines. He couldn't stop it. And he wouldn't enter the machine after her.

The incubator then birthed you, Sapphire.

He watched you with endless fascination. He watched how you developed and you grew. He worked to change the meaning of how Gem's interpret their base instincts. Using the third dimension as a justification for this new way of thinking.

He labored for your benefit. All the while trying to figure out how to bring you back. His influence Grew Stronger, He lost his own identity, letting his labor and deals consume him. Over write bit by bit, brick by brick, BLOCK by BLOCK.

The day your planet could no longer create new Stones. By this point you managed to be able to leave your world and head somewhere new.

He was with you when you came to earth, watched You and Ruby… Ever wonder why you two were separated?

"He sparked a war that threatened, to destroy everyone. All for your benefit. All to get the one power he needed."

And when Garnet Arrived…. That was what broke him.

"SO YOU'RE WILLING TO FUSE WITH HIM AND NOT ME, HUH? TYPICAL. I GUESS IN THE END, RANK AND STATUS ARE EVERYTHING. YOU SAW MORE POTENTIAL IN A SQUARE THEN A TRIANGLE IN THE END, HUH? WELL…IF THAT IS THE CASE, I'M GOING TO KEEP WORKING ON MYSELF, AT LEAST THAT'S SOMETHING, I KNOW WILL ALWAYS BE THERE."

" SO I'LL JUST KEEP GAINING MORE POWER AND MORE CONNECTIONS. SO I CAN FINALLY STAND AS KING OF THE HILL. SO HIGH, THAT **_NO AUTHORITY_** WILL BE ABLE TO DICTATE WHERE I SHOULD BE. I'LL TELL EVERY PIECE WHERE IT BELONGS AND WHAT IT'S GOOD FOR. THEN YOU'LL HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO BE A PART OF THIS!"

Bill Cackles madly as he watched Goals lose their original purpose

Blue Bill finished weaving his yarn.

He materializes a set of knitting needles and sews a small shirt that says I love Sapphire.

"I've finished weaving my yarn."

He puts his needles away.

"Do you understand?!"

"He's just another despot, a monster , just another problem to add to the ever growing list. Problems will just keep coming. It's inevitable." Sapphire chimed in.

"Think about what you just said."

"I did."

"You just brought to light the entire problem: _Think about what you just said.."_

"I did"

"THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU JUST SAID!" Bill yells

 _" WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!" Sapphire yelps_

 _ **"EXACTLY!" Bill Cries.**_

"Every word in the new gem language, The language your Gems put into the captured humans…The most prominent language in the world, was his! His influence has been around since before you came to exist. The word "problem" can be used to describe anything from burning a piece of toast to burning down an entire Town. So by your sentence you just set a town being on fire, behind a piece of burnt toast.."

Sapphire immediately begins interpreting all the different meanings sentences, could carry.

"Take a look out side. "

"Okay,"

Sapphire takes a look outside

" What did you see?" Bill asks

Sapphire looks through Garnet's eyes. "Everything is the opposite of what it should be."

"Incorrect. Everything important is the same except for one thing, technically two; The definitions of compassion and coercion are switched."

"Gems have always had to use Coercion, They literally need nothing from each other, So without threats of destruction there is no real reason to work together with each other. Humans NEED each other for everything from food to propagation. That's why they have compassion, It's a way of getting the things they need. I once thought it was just a flaw …. But I've come to learn that there is more to it then that…" Sapphire says.

"One last thing, And this a problem both our world's share, And it is a BIG ONE;  
 _Human Reality is an illusion, by gold; and Gem Reality is an illusion, by diamonds._

"The Diamonds would always have to dictate what the most important things were. What tasks needed to be done. What was the most important thing. So I get what you mean by whole illusion by diamonds thing. Human's don't necessarily have to listen, because thier lives are so short. The window they can receive consequences for their actions is much smaller. But what do you mean by illusion by gold."

"Human's do what gold tells them to do. Because to them they perceive **Gold as experience,** _ **Gold as Time**! _ The more Gold they have, the more time they have; The more time they have, The more **control** they _believe_ they have. With this mentatlity, GOLD SETS PRIORITIES FOR HUMANS; LIKE DIAMONDS SET THE PRIORITIES FOR GEMS!' Your friends view you, Sapphire, as the Diamond! You may not have the "power" of a traditional diamond; but from your friends prospective, GARNET Does! but from Garnet's perspective, you have the most **CONTROL**! "

"Both Humans and Gems, believe they can't do anything, without the illusion. For the exact same reason. TRUST!" Sapphire Proclaims.

"I know this well, _I'm just a lonely piece with no place._ ** _I can't Trust anyone. because no one who will listen. There is no one to listen..." _** Bill weeps for everyone. ** _  
_**

* * *

 **Antipodes**

 **Chapter 4**

"Sapphire, are you okay?" Ruby asks her partner within.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'd guess you could say I'm…entertaining?" Sapphire says uncertain it A blue triangular entity entered my gem right before we refused and we've been communicating ever since. He apologizes for the inconvenience. "

"Excuse me?"

"When we arrived here I could hear voice talking to me in a language I haven't heard in long time. It was telling me everything; about this place, about where he came from, about where we came from. Laying all the possibilities that he's mapped out before me. Flooding my entire perception. Pouring information into me like a water into a jug. He says he's like me, but NOT. Like a distant ancestor, yet also me. It's really complex."

"He's probably trying to manipulating you. Ignore him!" Ruby's concern for safety resonated within her voice. But concern for whom?

"He won't stop crying, completely trapped in a mental loop. Asking Why, why, why. Over and over. again and again. Each time coming up with different scenarios and possibilities. All of which lead to dead ends."

"IT sounds like he's a monster trying to get something from us. We need to cast him out!"

"That's what I thought I at first too... But then I started comparing what he presented with the possibilities I've been mapping. They're completely identical, like mirror images of each other!"

"It's probably a trick! Dead ends would mean the end of possibilities! The END of everything. "

"…I don't think it's a trick.., For the first time in my existence I can examine a facet of myself I couldn't before, I'm having a moment of Self introspection and actualization! Seeing the Possibilities of myself rather then just what's around me. Please let me sort this out, I want to explore this, I need to explore this! I'll let you know when I can give you a better explanation. I'll let you know , the very instant, I can give you a decent explanation. Until then, Is their anything you want to ask him?"

"What is it?"

"A lonely piece with no place."

"What does that even mean !? Tell me!"

Garnet stares up the pine forest canopy. The Moonlight begins bend and skew as branches begin to rustle.

"The light seems to be warping as the tree limbs sway back….wait warping?"

"Well, well, well! I just had to stop in and the sights didn't you?" A light breathy voice echoes from her left..

"You know how those young ones are, Always leaving their _TOYS_ behind. Always screwing up in one way or another. I'm sure you're familiar. " The voice muses.

Garnet looks around herself. Her comrades no where to be seen. she sees a yellow version of herself leaning against a tree. A yellow aura seems to be emitting from the figure.

"I must say, your configuration, seems rather _handy_ . But you really seem to have cling to each other to make it work. As a result you seem to have this **THICK** air of tension around you." The little yellow girl said.

"As for your friends..Don't fret, they're not worried about you in the least! They think you're walking right along side them; Not making a sound, Not very talkative are you? Oh well we have our own views." The yellow mockery stands up straight, and saunters over to Garnet.

" Personally, I'm more of a realist. Preferring, to keep my views more…. how should I say this…. GROUNDED IN REALITY!"

The yellow figure spins around and kicks Garnet, before making contact She stops her foot, leaving at hairs breadth from her face. Garnet stares at the yellow gemstone embedded in it's heel. Its triangle shaped facet seemingly unaffected by the light around it. The yellow wonder returns to her stance.

"I saw what you and your little motley crew did back there. But I must say…I'm not a fan." A look of seriousness crosses her face.

'What do you want?" Garnet asks as she summons her red Gauntlets.

"You said it yourself! You've interfered too much already! I'm paraphrasing of course, but I digress." She pauses.

" I REALLY get the feeling that for someone in your… _current_ situation; too much, is never enough!" She taunts.

"I was just about to leave." Garnet responds.

"AND I HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT! You see, by your own admission, you've interfered! Now, I always try to keep things balanced, it makes things a lot less complicated. That is to say, I like to keep things on EQUAL FOOTings. Something I'm sure YOU couldn't understand. But, your little circus back there has just shifted the scales,. NOT MUCH mind you ,but it was enough to irk me."

"As such I feel that I need to punish you for certain… _Discretions_ you've been committing"

"I mean public displays of affection are great. But at some point someone has to take a stand and say enough is enough!.

Garnet stares forward completely silent.

"ARRAGH, I hate looking at that thing. It's just being used to mock us!" Ruby yells in frustration.

"What do you think Sapphire, should we just pound it…..Sapphire?"

"Hmmmm? Yeah….sure….pound that monster flat." Her voice obvious hints that she's not paying attention.

Not needing any further provocations, Garnet punches the figure in face as it's head shatters into dozens of tiny little pieces.

"Oh NO! NOT your WEAPON! OHHHHH HOW you've wounded ME! You are just SOOOO strong, _a little more to the left…Oh the pain!_ I couldn't possible compete against you, You're to strong.!" The headless apparition said with thick notes of Sarcasm in it's voice.

Garnet punches it again. It shatters into tiny yellow shards. The illusions now dispelled, she notice another yellow gem inlaid inside of a black foot. peeking around the side of a tree trunk. Garnet rushes forward and punches the tree in an attempt to crush the agitator on the other side. The mighty pine falls forward as the figure tumbles out of the way. It is short yellow girl.

* * *

Here you are. Hope you enjoy the read

A!Z26:

REMEMBER TO LISTEN TO YOUR BOSS.

SHE CAN SEE THE BIGGER PICTURE.

YOU CAN'T

More will be up in a few days


	10. Entry 10

Gravity is Universal

Entry 10

RTMLIV GSZG OZHG XRKSVI, HSV WLVHM'G PMLD DSZG HSV'H GZOPRMT ZYLFG.

* * *

 **A Tale of Two Triangles: Barriers**

Sapphire continues to stare at Reverse Bill.

"Okay now this is important, This is a story about our Universe but in my dimension, Sapphire."

"Every story has AT LEAST two perspectives! And this one is on the opposite side

Once upon time, there existed a universe of pure energy! There was no depth at all, and all the characters within it were flat, all the figures within it were flat, All of the landscape was flat, EVERYTHING was flat. Especially the music, the hills, the stories, the list goes on. All of the land was flat; a "flatland". And within this "flatland", there existed amongst an infinite number of triangles, a yellow one and a blue one. For narrative convenience …. WHERE ARE YOU GOING, I NEED TO FINISH THIS!" Bill cries.

"Ruby is in trouble. She NEEDS me!" Sapphire says to the sad triangle

"NO SHE DOESN'T, THAT'S THE LANGUAGE TRICKING YOU!. RUBY WANTS YOU, RUBY LOVES YOU, RUBY BELIEVES IN YOU! BUT SHE DOESN'T _**NEED**_ YOU! Only two things **NEED** you, Sapphire. Yourself and Garnet! And GARNET is the true illusion!"

"All of us are just fleeting illusions…." Sapphire muses.

"Illusions are powerful, illusions can be wonderful. But they DON'T NEED to exist! Stop assuming that you're bodies are illusions. Your G.E.M.'s Gem bodies are not illusions, They are _constructs!_ EVERYTHING they do matters! JUST BECAUSE SOMETHING IS FINITE DOESN'T MEAN ITS NOT REAL!" Bill wails.

"At this point you're going to tell me, everything I already know. It's pointless to continue this conversation." Sapphire begins to draw her attention to Ruby.

"No, You don't know what I know, We're similar but not the same! You're not me, and I'm not you. THAT'S THE ENTIRE POINT OF ANY CONVERSATION!" He weeps.

Sapphire's attention wavers; but then Bill says something she couldn't ignore.

"The Rose Quartz you know, and the Rose Quartz, Ruby knows, are not the SAME ROSE QUARTZ!" Bill yells.

" _ **WHAT!?"**_ Sapphire says with complete disbelief.

"You did not know the original Rose Quartz, Ruby did. That is to say, The **G.E.M**. that was originally in Rose Quartz's gem, is not the G.E.M. that was in it when you first met her.. You met Rose Quartz's after she changed, or to put it another way after SHE WAS _**CORRUPTED from her original state. Do you understand?**_!"

"What do you mean? Rose wasn't corrupted." Sapphire said

"From your perspective. no…but from Ruby's perspective. Yes. Think of a G.E.M. like a consciousness; like your mind! Rose's G.E.M. became corrupted." " Blue Bill answered

"Why did Rose get corrupted?"

"The G.E.M in Rose Quartz 's body was forced out it's gem, and was _altered_ , or as you would call it **corrupted**! All so another G.E.M of another Gem, could swap identities with the _original_ Rose Quartz."

"How did that happen? I thought G.E.M.'s gems came out looking like the G.E.M. So how did they trade places."

"The same reason other Gems are corrupted…triangles! It all comes back to triangles. Triangles are the most common shape in the universe, they can be divided infinitely, and are in every shape. That's why they're the lowest cast in Flatland. They are COMMON! And because of that, no one pays us no mind. But common things are important! But the very nature of this language, diminishes this fact."

"But _how_ did they trade places?"

Bill begins to explain:

Lots of triangles can make any other shape. But follow this logic:

 _With five triangles you could make a pentagon,_

 _and with six triangles you could make a hexagon!_

 _If you take a triangle out of the hexagon, What would you make?_

"a pentagon." Sapphire answers.

"Very good. Now, if you took that extra triangle and put it inside another pentagon, you can make a hexagon."

"Now remember, there was a yellow triangle looking for the ability to remove facets from G.E.M's, and it met a G.E.M that needed pieces ripped out of it. _IT MADE A DEAL WITH THE TRIANGLE, SO IT COULD_ _ **FIT IN**_ _ **AND ASSUME THE IDENTITY**_ _OF ROSE QUARTZ_ _ **!**_ Do you understand? " The Blue triangles voice said trembling.

"So then what you're saying is, the Rose that I know, was really the original…:" Saphire realizes.

* * *

 **Toy Box Tale**

(Last seen in: Entry 5)

 **Chapter 3**

 **Fun For All Ages.**

"Amethyst! Amethyst! Amethyst! Amethyst! Amethyst! Amethyst! Sable and the cat chanted as they run circles.

Come on Pepper join in!" She yelled to me.

Several days had passed since we attempted to explore a new doorway, we humans were being held in large prison. Blessed with a language we all gained the ability to communicate with eachother. But this fact seemed moot, as we were forced to fight over scraps of food, against another large collection of humans from the other side of the container. We had become inadvertently trapped in much smaller area, which had mysteriously appeared on the wall of the huge side room our half was held in.

Fortunately, a talking cat, ran into our chamber in an attempt escape from a red imp that had accosted it. Somehow, my twin sister had managed to befriend the little creature, and in turn it had managed to befriend each of us. Except me.

"This has to be some kind of test, the gods are putting us through." I thought, as paced back in forth.

The light being cast from grates had turned the once purple walls of the room, into a a network of connecting blue squares and triangles. The sound of my footsteps pacing back and forth, echoed down the small room were sealed in. Windy and Rand were busy sleeping in the corner, as Laser is focused on messing with the odd stick that had fell on top of them. We had decided to keep watch in shifts, waiting for any change in our situation so we could make our next move, if the opportunity ever presented itself . It was looking Grim.

The cat had literally become our only lifeline, It runs out and grabs supplies for us to survive off of, always coming back with weird things for us to eat. But always included with in the set is mackerel. Maybe it thinks that's our favorite food? I know it's mine. Even though we are in much better shape then before, my hope has dwindled even more. That cat is our master.

"Hey Pepper, look!"

I look up to see the Cat on Sable's head.

"HAT CAT!" She said as the creature smiled down upon me . Sable then pulls out the thorny three pronged whip and twists it into a circle. She then places the crown on top of the Cats head. "HAT CAT HAT!"

The cat then morphs into a hat shaped like a cat. Sable points to crown. "CAT-HAT HAT CAT HAT!" The cat chimes, They both begin to laugh at their linguistic feat.

"Sable, you need to take this more seriously! If you keep joking around we might miss our opportunity to escape!"

"And do what? Wander those wastes? Seriously, I agree we need to get out of here. But until we can figure out how to break these bars."

"How is playing with a toy and a cat is supposed to help us break these bars?" I ask my sister.

The cat jumps down and stares up at the both of us. The lights grow dark as a clouds cover the sky.

"How is staring outside supposed to get us out?" Sable yells, stirs Lazer from his task.

"What's a toy? I thought it was a rose whip?" The cat asked as it gestured

"It is a rose whip, A whip I made out of a Rose, but since we're playing with it, it's also a toy. A toy is something you play with. Something you play with that makes you happy!" SAble said.

The Cat stares downward deep in contemplation, trying to fully grasp the concept of something having multiple names, multiple identities, Then it arrived at a conclusion. "So…. You're My _Toys_!" It said in a calm meditative tone. A wicked smirk appears on it's face as it furrows his brow.

Lazer begins to stare at the cat as he reaches into his leather jerkin his side, as he stands .

"Oh no! It's about to assert it's strength over us." I thought immediately. "With this thought it will immediately realize that we are its mercy, It will realize how much CONTROL it truly holds over us!" I begin to panic.

"AND I'M YOUR TOY, BECAUSE EVERYONE IS EVERYONE!" The cat declares. It leaps forward, and tackles me to the floor. It begins to nuzzle me as I laugh uncontrollably. "Stop it, that tickles!" I think I'm an idiot….

"CAT PILE!" Sable yells as she jumps on top of us.

"DOG PILE!" Lazer yells as he jumps on top of us.

"I thought I was a CAT?!" The cat asked

"You are; but what are you, anyway?" I asked.

"A cat? Amethyst? That's what that mean red thing said I was, and I don't like that mean red thing, so I don't want to be that." The Cat said.

"Well, what do you want be then, Dog?" Laser asked.

"Not a Dog, and not a Cat! I want to be like something, I like! Like that rose whip toy weapon thingy!"

"What about Rose?" Sable suggests to my new ally.

"YES! I Like it!, I am ROSE! ROSE! ROSE! Rose the Cat declared with a joyous tone.

"Welcome to the Order, Rose!" Sable yawns.

* * *

 **Antipodes**

 **Chapter 4**

A small yellow skinned girl wearing a short yellow dress that seems to both floating and dragging upon her stacked little frame tumbles to the side.

Her long jet black hair parts to the side revealing a lone eye with a black thick full lustrous eyelashes Long fingerless Black Opera Gloves cover her hands and forearms complementing a set of black thigh high boots and a Large black Ribbon tied into a bow with perfect points.

She Purses her thick red lustrous lips, while presenting the Red Diamond crest emblazoned upon her black apron. She caresses a Long white Crook that she carries with her; easily three times longer then her entire body.

"That's strike one, A BIG LEAGUE of your own!"

Garnet takes a defensive stance, her fingers clenched tightly into a fist.

"Relax, I'm just messing with ya! You need to unwind a little bit, I know lets play a quick game! Lets see how much you know about YOU!"

Garnet stares down at the yellow Lolita, completely silent.

"HMM? What's wrong big and beautiful? See something you like? The little yellow place two fingers upon her pursed lips.

"NOOO!" Garnet Erupts.

"I'm flattered doll, but I need the WHOLE thing, not half! But enough of the goggle eyes. Let's start!"

Garnet start walking off, not wanting to listen to the little imps incessant prattling

"Was it something I said? I know! I didn't properly introduce myself. I forget the Formalities sometimes. Greetings, I'm Sapphire!"

"NO YOU"RE NOT!" Garnet Screams as she continue to walk off.

"Did I touch a nerve? I'm not trying to get between you two. Or anything." She points at Garnet.

"Just play my little game and I'll you can go on your own way! NO resistance from me! IF you don't, me, my Ruby, and a couple others…, we'll just catch up and fight you later. Is that what you want? To lay your big strong hand on little old me?" the Reverse Sapphire stops and winks.

Garnet Stops and sighs.

"What kind of game?"

"A simple game of questions and answers. Just get three answers right, and you'll get your prize!"

"Very Well."

"Oh come on you… OH you agree? OKAY!" The Yellow Sapphire claps and clasps her hands together, smiling."

"These are various facts and things I learned from various humans, I've encountered throughout my stay here. Who knew toys could be so educational! ON WITH THE GAME! What is the difference between rubies and sapphires?"

Garnet thinks.

"The most obvious answer is Rubies are Red and Sapphires are blue."

"WRONG!" The Yellow Sapphire slams Garnet in the head with her white crook.

"OWW." Garnet Yelled. She tries to swing at the little yellow Lolita. Only to find that her reach is insufficient. She steps up and tries to take multiple swings at the yellow girl only to find she can't make physical contact as her hand passes right through Yellow Sapphire.

"Ya know, I really love the fact that, I can make contact with you, and yet you can't make contact with me. That's strike two by the way."

Garnet grits her teeth at the puny little imp.

"Hey don't get mad at me! You agreed to play my game without asking what the rules were first. That's your fault, not mine!"

"Fine…what are the rules?" Garnet asks.

"OKAY! So, here's the layout! I ask. You answer. If you answer right three times, I'll leave you alone.! If you answer wrong … Well…You feel me!" The Yellow Girl twirls then poses as she blows a kiss.

Garnet cringes.

"The correct answer is that Rubies and Sapphires are really the same stone, just different colors! All Rubies are Red, but Sapphires can be any other color, blue, green, yellow… Sapphires are much more common then Rubys."

"And did you know that another name for Yellow Sapphires is Gold Topaz? I know lots of different names can make things confusing so you can just call me that! It'll make things simpler for you!"

"Question the next! Knowing which we now know, which is more valuable? Ruby or Sapphire?"

"… I see what your doing.."

"hmmmm.." Gold Topaz Flutters her eye lashes.

"…Sapphire."

"Is that you're answer?"

"…yes."

"DING DING DING! CORRECT! Value is subjective, something as simple as color should not be a factor, when deciding something's worth! All Sapphires and Ruby are equal ! But I must say you really know how to make someone feel special. "

Gold Topaz smiles as she blushes, running her hand through her hair. She walks up and tries to touch the Ruby's gem in Garnet's left hand. Garnet shirks away, blushing with a look of sickness upon her face"

"On to question three! How does someone know when they've attained love?" Reverse Sapphire asks.

"Love takes time, and love takes work...At the very least you have to know the other person." Garnet answers with no hesitation

"Ding, Ding, DING Correct! Love is an investment! If two individual spend a sizable portion of time with each other, getting to know their partners flaws and vulnerabilities! THAT'S LOVE! A sword we dangle over each other! Making sure everyone in the partnership knows their role and how to play it! If someone gets hurt in the end, HEY! That's just LOVE!" She answers enthusiastically.

Garnet's Desire to harm the yellow vagrant is beginning to boil over.

Ruby tries to contact sapphire.

"Sapphire! Can you stop for a second and help me here!" Ruby yells to herself.

"Just a little bit more. I'm sure you're doing great!" Sapphire answered.

"HURRY UP!" Ruby yelled.

Last Question The DECIDER!

"This was an answer I got from an odd human; who works FOR us! Those things really have a way of asking the kind of questions we Gems really wouldn't think about. As I'm sure you know; our bodies are made of light that generated by our gemstones. But where do we get the energy to produce said light?

Garnet Stares dumbfounded by this jarringly different nature of this question.

"….I never even considered that before. "

"WRONG! BAD YOU! LAZY!" Sapphire conks Garnet on the head. Before Garnet can strike ,the yellow Sapphire begins to answer.

"Not taking the time to look over every single detail of your own existence? Seriously, you must have so many problems keeping it together on your own." She taunts.

"But just to be fair, this one is much more difficult the others so I'll give you a few hints!" Gold Topaz begins to clear her throat.

" The answer is taking shape! The answer involves the complexity of depth! The answer is actually composed of multiple facets all linked together; Like a military unit all dedicated to serve THE MOST IMPORTANT PIECE!"

Gold Topaz raises her right foot and presents her Gem stone To Garnet. The yellow Triangle facet in the center of the gem and it surrounding shapes begin to twinkle in the light.

'…"

"Give up?"

"…yes."

"RING, RING, RING! CORRECT! Giving up is the right answer. SUBMIT!"

"How is that the correct answer?!

"I didn't say it was the _correct_ answer! I said it was the _Right_ answer! And you see there are two types of _RIGHT_ answers. The answers that I want to hear; It's my game, I decide what's right and wrong. And an answer that come from your right half.. That one answer about love must have been from your other half. It was a little to quick, almost like it was a preprogrammed response. Have a lot of conversations about love do you? Trouble in Paradise?" She smiles.

Garnet says nothing

"Congratulations! You win! It was fun while it lasted! I won't stop you from leaving. Have a nice day."

"Bu t before you go, Here is a bonus Question! What do all Sapphires have in common? Give up…? We all like it when Rubys do what we want!" She says to Garnet.

Garnet walks past the girl, wanting to completely forget the past few minutes.

Reverse Ruby emerges from the darkness. Her thick black hair towers above her head, forming a cylindrical tower. That builds to a point. A grey bodysuit with a red diamond in the center. covers short form. A small budging brown bag is tied to her side, dripping with blood.

"AWW CRAP! NOT YOU! The main reason I take these Bloodstone recovery jobs is so I DON'T have to look at you! "

Garnet looks back.

"Hey, Cutie! You want to make Citrine?"

A look of disgust is painted across Reverse Ruby's face.

* * *

 **A Tale of Two Triangle: Reverse.**

 **Part 1 of 2**

Blue Bill tries to reestablish his story.

As I was trying to say before:

Within my flatland, there existed two triangles, one that is blue and the other is yellow. The For narrative purposes, me, the blue triangle will be "I" ; and the yellow triangle will be "she".

These two had very similar, yet vastly different specializations.

I, the blue one (as you probably guessed), possessed the ability to look at any individual part of my connection, and perceive where all the potential of that connection ultimately leads too. Or another way of looking at it. I perceive were all the shapes were _currently_ going. "It was always so exciting contemplating what things could be."

She, The yellow one, possessed the ability to see the place of all shapes in their current area. Or another way of looking at it. Where all the shapes currently are. She loved to the concept of making multiple connections simultaneously. "The shapes they make can be so beautiful, and all the shapes look so happy as they're doing it. I wish I could be one of them, but every connection I'm apart of always turns grotesque." She says with a sadness in her voice.

Like the yellow triangle, I too had an immense fascination with other shapes. "Seeing the infinite potential, of what different shapes can become is, enthralling" I, the Blue Triangle said.

I had in immense fascination with the yellow triangle but could never find away to talk to her. Based upon what she said I deduced "If we could combine our abilities. We would be able to see how everything is AND where its going! I could show her all the amazing potential shapes that I see, all the potential shapes I know she wants to see! But alas as long as there is space existing between us, it is impossible. I always really liked the color yellow too."

Everyday I would come across the yellow triangle, who was always afraid. You see every connection she had ever made had been painful for her. More then anything she wished to feel safe, so as a result she'd always try to connect with shapes of higher rank. Squares, pentagons, etc...each time she did she would only be called upon when one of them had a connection that needed to be filled. It left her feeling drained and used.

But every time I looked at her, I couldn't see a potential future where she would connect with me...for I AM but a lowly Triangle. "A burden that I found, would only grow heavier as time went on. and yet the very,VERY, finite futures where we were together, WOULD STILL CONSUME ME!"

"Aww..that pentagon and those five triangles, are making a star! I'm such a SAPP for that!...Wait a minute, I know that pentagon...and I'm triangle...WHY DIDN'T HE CALL ME!" She whined to herself, completely ignoring my approach.

Then one day I decided to give her a proposition. I moved up close to her

"Excuse me.. but would you be willing to make a connection."

The Sarcasm Dripped form her voice. "Oh yeah...I'll definitely put in the BILL..."

"Then in the Bill I will become!"

* * *

ATBASH:

IGNORE THAT LAST CIPHER, SHE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT SHE'S TALKING ABOUT.


	11. Entry 11

Gravity is Universal: Book 1

Entry 11

20-15 12-9-22-5 15-6-6 15-14-5 19 16-5-18-3-5-16-20-9-15-14 9-19 3-15-5-18-3-9-15-14 2-5 20-8-5 13-15-20-9-22-5-19 6-18-9-5-14-4-12-25 15-18 14-15-20 25-15-21 18-5 5-13-16-15-23-5-18-9-14-7 20-8-5 19-5-12-6 1-20 20-8-5 4-5-7-18-1-4-1-20-9-15-14 15-6 15-20-8-5-18-19 25-5-12-12-15-23  
20-15 12-9-22-5 15-6-6 15-6 16-5-18-19-16-5-3-20-9-22-5 9-19 3-15-13-16-1-19-19-9-15-14 25-15-21 18-5 5-13-16-15-23-5-18-9-14-7 15-20-8-5-18-19 1-20 20-8-5 3-15-19-20 15-6 25-15-21-18 15-23-14 9-4-5-14-20-9-20-25 2-12-21-5 2-15-20-8 15-6 20-8-5-19-5 20-8-9-14-7-19 3-1-14 20 5-24-9-19-20 23-9-20-8 20-23-15 4-9-13-5-14-19-9-15-14-1-12 20-8-9-14-11-9-14-7 2-21-20 23-9-20-8 1-14 1-4-4-9-20-9-15-14-1-12 4-9-13-5-14-19-9-15-14 20-8-5-25 3-1-14 1-14-4 20-8-5 14-5-23 4-9-13-5-14-19-9-15-14 9-19 9-14-20-5-14-20

* * *

 **Antipodes**

Chapter 5

The smell of moss carries itself upon a huge gust of wind. Light trickles down from the pine tree's canopy, The air causing the light to move and tremble upon the ground. Pine needles begin to rain down, sticking themselves into Garnet's afro . The air grows more and more frigid. The perfect accent for the Yellow Jezebel's Proposition.

"Hey, Cutie! You want to make Citrine?"

"You know, that is literally the last thing I want to do on this and any other place in the infinite planes of existence. I would rather shatter myself then do that."

"How you doing on cash?" Gold Topaz smiles and puffs her chest out, when she pulls out a fat wad of purple bills

Reverse Ruby stares at her fat stack, The Bills crinkling in Yellow Gem's hands

"Tell you what, I'll give you the wad If you fuse with me…here, check it. It's REAL." She propositioned the red Gem.

"… fine! But only because I can use these dollars to make you go away." She accepts her tender.

Not wanting to pay witness to this act. Garnet dashes off.

Gold Topaz throws her crook to her side, as She and Reverse Ruby face each other. Gold Topaz waving her hands in the air,leading into Pop and Lock while she very slowly spins around. Her Partner begins Strut in place, as She repeatedly places one hand over the other. They both then leap on to there hands and swing their legs, causing them to spin like tops, While their gems begin to glow. Their legs catch each other, as their bodies glow. The Two begin to melt into each other as the Wobbling Construct flips in the air and lands upside down.

"Paying for Fusion!? How…warped! It's an agreement, but at the same time…..Sapphire what do you think?"

Garnet begins to run forward heading back to the cave. Her head buzzing from the previous experience.

"SAPPHIRE!" Ruby yells.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"They Reverse versions of us pay for fusion,,,with money!"

"That is a disturbing thought. Look, He said he didn't have a lot of time. He never knows when He was going to summoned away. I need to focus on giving him my attention.."

"Well you sure are giving him plenty of it! Why couldn't you just put him on hold for a few minutes. " Ruby barks.

"Don't bark at me! He has a limited time frame. I've learned a few things from him . Their Rose and him made a deal. He lead her to someone who could force out the toxic facets of herself and then he sealed them within a painting." Sapphire retorts

"…"

"YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS!? Did our Rose…." Sapphire asks her partner, Completely flabbergasted by the idea of Ruby keeping secrets from her.

"I had to ground it, okay! I had too. It made people crazy!"

"What did you do with it?"

"I buried it on top of the highest hill I could find. I told the natives to not ever dig on that hill or their world would end!"

"Why didn't you tell me that!"

"Rose asked me not to tell anybody. She wanted to just put it behind her. And we couldn't just carry it around with us. "

"Well, you still should of told me… "

"Go back and talk to your friend."

"Maybe I will!"

Garnet sighs, "Balance isn't easy."

"You can say that again!"

Suddenly a leg appears from behind a tree and trips Garnet. As she falls forward she pushes off the ground and executes a back flip.

When she lands, she sees an orange mockery of herself staring back at her with an outstretched leg. It winding back into The Orange visage's body.

* * *

 **A Tale of Two Triangles: Reverse**

 **Part two of two**

Blue Bill and Sapphire stared at each other, eye to eye. Completely lost in each others thoughts. Bill's story had take pause for random draws on Sapphire's attention. He waited until she had time for him.

"I apologize for that, So, you were willing change your entire identity just to be with a triangle you hardly knew? That is incredibly unwise." Sapphire asked Bill.

"You're correct; but are you really changing your identity, if you never had one in the first place?" Bill lamented.

"Everything has an identity, even if the thing refuses to recognize it." Sapphire said trying to comfort Bill.

"Up until I first saw her, I had never had a goal, a dream, or a purpose. All I could do is see all the possibilities of other connections and realize they'd only end in abandonment." Bill sighs.

All connections were futile to me, So I just floated around Flatland. Trying to avoid every connection, just because I knew they'd end in pain. How stupid AM I! " Bill continues to cry.

"Just continue, please." Sapphire.

"Very well. This is the story of how I met a yellow triangle, and I had just accepted the role of her Bill...of connections….."

"You'll WHAT!?" The yellow Triangle laughs.

"I'll become the whole Bill! I'll become the BILL!"

"Excuse me? But what can you do, that would make me, want you to be my Bill?"

"I have the ability to see all possibilities, or all connections you could conceivably make. If you let me be your Bill, I could point you to where you would most likely make beautiful shapes and favorable connections. And in exchange for this you could...maybe...connect...with me?" The blue triangle said with nervousness in his voice.

"hmmm…"

Sapphire immediately stops the story. "You just...PROPOSITIONED HER!"

"I DID! But, I didn't realize it at the time. I just said the thing, I thought she'd most like to hear. So she'd be willing to at least give me a chance." Bill said with lament in his voice. His mistake clearly bearing down upon his emotions.

The blue triangle took a few deep breaths. " I'm a Triangle! The Gutter shape. Lowest of the low, the commonest of the common! So easily replaced, that no other shape would be willing to stay with me. Unless, I could offer them something that they'd want. That was the world I lived in" Bill Weeps.

"..."

"It's okay." Sapphire began to stare down at the shape.

"I had no way of knowing, that I would create a monster."

Bill continues.

The Yellow Triangle thought about what was proposed to her. "I'm such a Sapp….very well, I'll connect with you, but you MUST guide me to more favorable connections."

"Sapp? Is that what you're called?" I asked

"I don't care what I'm called…Sure, call me Sapp. I'm your Sapp, to do with what you wish." She said.

"Just point me to my connections, and I'll be yours to connect with." Sapp the yellow triangle introduced to herself.

I don't know if that's her name, but that was how she introduced herself.

That was how we both entered our proposition based relationship, and we both profited. We both got the kind of connection we wanted. I began to feel a warmth inside of me for the first time in my entire existence, and she was experiencing being apart of the things she could only imagine.

It was nice. We both became each others tools; I would come to realize that I was the biggest fool.

Being able to perceive all possibilities, doesn't always lead to the best choices. Sapp began to learn how to see trends in her own connections and started seeing me less and less. So, I wanted counter this fact.

I decided that I would make another kind of proposition, on the day that everything changed.

"Sapp, you always end up coming back to me, eventually right. " I began.

"What's your point?"

"I think we should combine our shapes and become a Green _Diamond_. If we did that, we would still be together, and you'd be able to see the potential connections I see, We'd still be using each other, but we'd BE each other so it would be less of a hassle." I proposed.

"And we'd a be four sided entity which would increase our status. We would be able to command other triangles." I finished placing the top stone on my proposal

"Oh my gosh, YES! YES! YES!" she replied, and I was delighted to see that she was happy with my radical idea.

She continued excitedly. "Think that about what I could do with your powers, with my ability to see all around, and your ability to see where each connections will lead. I'd be able to see where every connection will ultimately lead, and pick the very best one for me. Everyone would learn of my ability and do what I say, because it would always be in their best interest."

"I would be able to immediately, SEE THE FUTURE OF ALL THINGS, AND WITH THAT KNOWLEDGE, BECOME PART OF THE BEST SET OF CONNECTIONS! " She paused, digesting this possibility. I was simply overjoyed to see her react so positively. If only my mind had been unclouded by emotion... I should have been terrified by the grave implications of her words.

"I wouldn't have to waste time talking to you! You'd get what you want, and I'd get what I'd want! Just simply by us becoming one!" Sapp said happily.

"That sounds WONDERFUL, but…"

I paused as Sapp disappeared before me.. I didn't know what happened. I wished That I could conceive what happened. Then I could:

Every connection leads to new connections, and the ability that Sapp and I would have created, would have brought about the end of everything. The ability to see and predict everything everywhere would remove existence's ability to continue, but more accurately, force existence to COMPLETE itself, tying down all of it's loose ends or loose connections.

Without loose connections there would be nothing for new created connections to tie themselves too, because they would have been created. This would essentially bring an end to possibilities. Without possibilities, there would be no where to go.

Existence itself, had to separate us in a way that wouldn't break it. It couldn't change what it had already established, So produced something new. A third Dimension. Now knowing this, I wished I could perceive this third dimension. I could.

I saw Sapp unmoved by the event that had transpired. I saw the circle and trapezoids swallow Sapp. She didn't care. She actually seemed happier then I had ever seen her.

I was blind before, but now I could see.

In my mind, I realized then, that she would only ever treasure the connections, and not the shape on the other side of it.

"Sapp…Higher!…."

I then realized all the potential I had lost in our proposition. She was the only true benefactor, and she knew that. The bliss I could see in her was almost overwhelming.

"Sapp…Hire…"

She was more then willing to do it. She would find another and start over again. Profiting at the expense of another. And I was the one who taught her that. It was my fault; _THAT EVERYTHING WE CARED ABOUT HAD CHANGED!_

I wept and wished I could move away. And then I could...

Sapphire speaks up "The point of your story was to tell me that, the me in this world, has the ability to see everything as it is. She doesn't care about anything other than herself, and her only interest is Control."

"Imagine yourself with those ability and motives. You control a vast amount of wealth, the most advanced technology on the planet, and the strongest individuals. You spent the majority of your **G.E.M.** life learning how to manipulate individuals, into doing what you want." Bill pauses.

"Now, imagine that you know everything I just told you."

"WHAT WOULD YOU TRY TO DO!?" Bill wails to the Blue Gem.

"Oh my…that is grotesque! That explains the map dead ends…But how would she know this?"

"She doesn't yet, but she will. It's just a matter of time. All she needs to do is lead her puppets to the doorstep of those who can summon me, and take possession of them."

"Really, you showing up when you did was a blessing. Your appearance appealed to her vanity and piqued her curiosity. This bought us something that gold never could, TIME. Which is good as there is still more I must tell you." Bill Continues...

* * *

 **Antipodes**

 **Chapter 6**

A huge tuft of dirty blonde hair is sculpted into the shape of a pyramid. Two red tinted diamond shaped glasses cover her eyes, pointing towards a third orange eye in the middle of her forehead. Her yellow half jacket and tight orange corset does little to conceal her modesty, She hangs her arms on the now proportionately accurate large white crook slung over her shoulders.

"So tacky." Garnet thought as she continues staring..

Her hands now sport a pair of black fingerless opera gloves, her left arm has a red watch that seems to be counting down from three minutes. A long brown dress with an open slit tapers down the front of her legs, revealing a pair of orange stockings with upside down dark purple stars printed all over them. Her two ruby red pumps, each display A large Red Gem in the left foot and a large yellow Gem in the right foot.

"Yeah remember how Gold Topaz, said that _SHE_ would just let you go…"

"Shocking…" Garnet said in a deadpan voice

"….you get the idea! Fantastic!" She clicks her heels together. three times.

"The name is Citrine! And Yeah about to I'm about to mess you uuh…"

Garnet immediately closes the gap and punches the new opponent in the face, shattering it completely. Garnet tears the white crook from her grasp and stares at the headless Gem standing before her, She snaps the crook in half.

"That which is lost.." Citrines Head reforms. "…can easily be replaced" Citrine finishes.

"That's strike three! I was just going to spank ya a little, just to show you who's boss. But now., I'm Going to Tear…You…APART!" Citrine says in a deep breathy voice.

Garnet chuckles. "Better than you have tried!"

"This is Garnet

We're together

And I'm never going down at the hands of the likes of you..

Because I'm so much better

And every part of me is saying "Go get 'er.""

"The two of us ain't gonna follow your rules.

Come at me you patronizingly creepy fool.

Let's go, just…"

"Revese All Power to the Engines!" Citrine claps, completely interrupting Garnet's flow.

"Excuse me?"

Revese All Power to the Engines! What are you deaf, blind, and dumb? Or just two out of three? Citrine begins to sing.

(Sung to the melody of "Stronger Than you" From the Steven Universe jailbreak. Lyrics and Melody by Rebecca Sugar)

 _You can think that,_  
 _You are the best_

 _I can see, You made a song with the intent to molest._

 _The Two you are bit hard to swallow_  
 _Because your fusion is so hollow._

Garnet rushes towards Citrine , immediately crashing her gauntlets into her face, causing it to shatter into dozens of tiny pieces.

 _Know that I've perceived, All of your fears._  
 _I'm not affected by your silly, …little, Jeers._

 _Your little fusion, I think Its cute._  
 _I'll think it more, when it tastes my boot!_

Two heavy oranges boots with a large pointed black star on the toes, materialize around Citrine's Feet.

Citrine immediately appears in the air behind her , double heeling her in the back of the head. As Garnet tumbles forward, Citrine bends back resting her hands in the dirt,. She spins herself leading into a kick that connects directly on the Star printed on Garnet's side, causing Garnet to fly to the side. Garnet crashes through multiple pine trees. Citrine flips herself to her feet, and then leaps after the soaring Garnet.

 _You clearly struggle,_  
 _can hardly keep it together_

 _Completely shaken ,_  
 _By a bit of foul weather._

 _I think it's funny that you believe you're stable._  
 _Because deep down you know,_  
 _That's a fable_

Garnet's momentum is stopped after fifth tree she crashes into. Citrine tries to land a drop kick on Garnet's Head, but she grabs Citrines ankle holding her in midair.

 _You can believe, that you will last forever._  
 _But the only that does that, is Never  
Let me Guide you, and I'll be your tutor._

 _Pay attention, I'm about to Neuter!_

Citrine orients her free leg, aiming her boot at Garnet's crotch. Both boots launch themselves; Freeing Citrine from Garnet's grasp. The boots explode on top of her. A smoking crater appears in it's wake.

Citrine materializes new boots as she lands. Taking three steps back She materializes an illusion of herself with her hands on her hips looking down into the pit..

 _Oh, Can't you see…?_  
 _Life is much more Fun_  
 _When you trust NO ONE!_

 _You are not Bur-dunnned! (Burdened)_

Garnet rushes out the smoke, and lands an uppercut on Citrine's illusion as it shatters. Garnet's Hostility is answered with a round house kick to her opposite side.

Tanking the hit, Garnet grabs the lower part of Citrine's leg. Garnet pulls Citrine forward, grasping both her hands. Garnet stands up as she starts bearing down on Citrine with all of her strength, squeezing her hands as hard as she can.

Citrine grits her and smiles, as they both tremble while they lock hands. "I'd like to take this moment to give you a Pop Quiz, I was able to create those illusions because our sapphire has the ability to see all connecting light and manipulate it."

"So?" Garnet retorts.

"So? SO, what are our bodies made of? I'll give you a hint…" A booted leg immediately grows out of Citrines head. Slamming Garnet in the face, shattering her glasses.

Garnet Retreats into the cave crashing through the fence signs.

"Sapphire I NEED you NOW!" Ruby yells.

No response can be heard..

"I can't do this without you…"

"Aw man, I could have turned you into a dog or something! Oh well, you know what they say about Hindsight!" Citrine muses continuing her demoralizing tune. She chases after Garnet.

Garnet retreats, through the darkness as images of Citrine materialize around her as she runs past them.

 _I saw it deep it inside you!_  
 _That you're just playing pretend_

 _At least my partner's wit someone,_  
 _That she can actually comprehend!_

 _That which I am made of_  
 _Blinds herself so you won't see!_  
 _That the stuff that you are made of,_  
 _Is exactly like ME!_

Citrine materializes another illusion directly in front of Garnet. She crashes through, it shattering it as she continues to run.

 _You believe , you are joined as one Heart._  
 _But you couldn't, truly be further A-part!_  
 _I can tell that one of you isn't sharing._

 _So why should the other be caring ?_

 _Your Perspective is just a cobbled dream._  
 _Reverse All Power to the Engines, you abusive team_

 _What's she have in store?_  
 _Answer me, who gets more?_

 _Deep down, you're just Afraiiiid!_

Citrine materializes another illusion directly in front of Garnet. She crashes through it shattering it.

A giant hand wraps itself around Garnet's waist, as it begins to reel her in. She defuses into Ruby and Sapphire. Sapphire falls from her grasp, as she clenches around Ruby. Sapphire lands on the ground with an audible thud. Completely ridged and unmoving.

 _ThisFinalSin,_

 _There is no a-tone!_

 _Deep down, YOUR A-LONEEE!_

 _But there is something you can DO!_

Citrine smiles as she stares down at Ruby, as she writhes and squirms in her hand.

She throws Ruby to the ground, and digs the heel of boot into her back.

HAHAHA HA-HA HAHAHA HA HA HA!

It's both funny and true!

Twisting her heel, Citrine bears her weight down onto Ruby. Ruby's body begins to creak,

HAHAHA HA-HA HAHAHA HA HA HA!

Also we are stronger than…

For a brief second Ruby's eyes begin to bug out.

But Citrine is cut off by a loud beeping sound.

Citrine defuses into Reverse Ruby and Reverse Sapphire. Reverse Sapphire is standing atop Ruby grinding her black shoe into Ruby's back.

'And that's all of the time, you paid for." Reverse Ruby Says.

"Oh come on! we were almost done!" Reverse Sapphire whines.

"Sorry but I can't stand being around you for even one more additional second. Should have had the foresight to pay me more."

Reverse Ruby turns around and walks off. Putting her hands into her pockets. "Just a few more dollars and I won't have to look at that Yellow clump for a week."

Immediately Pearl and Amethysts voice echo over the plane. "Garnet! Where are you?"

The yellow Gem smiles awkwardly. "Oh well…it was fun while it lasted! No hard feelings right red?" She steps off of Ruby and walks off, turning invisible.

Ruby stares at Sapphire as she lays face down in the dirt.

Battered and beaten, She picks up Sapphire and walks off toward Amethyst and Pearl.

"What happened?" Pearl and Amethyst ask as they run forward.

"We got cold clocked by a psycho, while Sapphire was busy entertaining someone she just met by, "Exploring facets of herself "or whatever. She left me high and dry!" " Ruby grumbled, carrying Sapphire in her arms.

"Stupid triangle." Ruby says under her breath.

Sapphire starts to move again

"Ruby! What happened?" Sapphire said as Ruby sets her down.

"You WEREN'T there! That's what happened!" Ruby yells at her

" I was trying to process everything I've learned and apply it to our dimension. I'm sorry, I had no idea!, that you were in this much danger." Sapphire runs up and start to inspect her scuffs and scrapes."

"Did you learn anything interesting, while you explored yourself?" The chagrin in ruby's voice ringing in Sapphire's head."

"I did actually, Connie is in great danger, and Steven probably won't be to far behind!" Sapphire reported.

"Let's just get out of here." Ruby snarled.

"If we warp back to the Beach house. It will return us to our home." Sapphire said.

"How do you know that?" Pearl asks.

"I had an interesting conversation, with a new friend." Sapphire said.

Ruby snorts.

"Whatever forced us to come here, the cause isn't in this dimension." Sapphire walks over and grabs ruby's hand and looks at him.

"Let's go home."

The Crystal Gems walk back to the warppad. And warp away.

"Uhhh guys…What time is it?" Amethysts asks

T

* * *

A1Z26

To live off one's perception is "Coercion" be the motives friendly or not, you're empowering the self at the degradation of others (yellow)

To live off of perspective is "Compassion", you're empowering others at the cost of your own identity. (blue)

Both of these things can't exist with two dimensional thinking.

but with an additional dimension they can, and the new dimension is "Intent."


	12. Entry 12

I don't own Steven Universe or any of it's affiliated properties.

Gravity is Universal: Book 1

Entry 12

Zkb zdv Zloob, dfwxdoob Suhvwrq? Ehfdxvh, diwhu wkh lqflghqw kh ehfdph d glfn.

* * *

 **Steven at the beach house: 3**

(Last seen in Entry 5)

Steven let out a long yawn as he wakes up. After a slight break from reading his mother's prose; The sun had long since set. He looks at the clock resting on his nightstand .

Wow it's eight in the morning. I don't think I've ever slept that long before. Are the Gem's still not back yet? I wonder where everyone's at? Steven shrugs as he continues reading his mother's fan fiction.

* * *

 **"No Home Boys: The Serpent's Trail and the Mystery of Shard Cove?"**

(Last seen Entry 5)

 **Chapter 3**

The Willard drug his brother behind a large rock as two alien creatures appeared from the stage that Willy was singing upon, The blue light from the iridescent crystals around the cavern, cast a network of triangular shadows off the stalactites and stalagmites arranged around the room.

"We need to check on the initial landing site to investigate these distortions in the Warp pads. Old malfunctioning warp equipment is the only thing that could possibly be causing this phenomena. Hopefully the home-ship's prisoner hasn't been jarred awake. If so, we need to let Rose know immediately" .The tall lithe cyan figure stated.

"What if it's not that?" The hunched little goblin said

"What else could possibly cause these symptoms?"

"Humans?'"

"Humans!? HAHahah.." The Eggheaded creature burst out laughing.

"Oh please, they barely understand how _gravity_ works, let alone the intricacies of _**folding space**_ _._ " the long nosed alien said with a chortle.

The two aliens walk off as the two _brothers_ emerge from behind the rock..

"This light really makes our colors look weird. huh?" Said the little green ground crawler.

"But seriously, Willy, You know I want to be a Rock Star! I'm even working on a song right now! I just don't think it will ever be good enough yet." Little Willard said to his traveling companion.

"Sing it Willard, I want to hear it."

"Well….Okay.."

 _Do you believe in destiny?_

 _Close your eyes and leave the rest to me._

"That's all I got right now." Little Willard said.

"Wow, that is not very good song."

"It's a work in progress." Willard mumbled, like the child he is.

"Hey man, don't worry about it. Even if your song is terrible, and you fail at being a Rock Star. I'll stay with you and help you get to the place where you belong." Willy said patting his brother on the back. Willard raises his head

"Why are we talking about this right now? Weird monsters just rose out of that weird pad and are about to check on their mother ship or something. They're messing with the walls of reality!" Willard said, playing with the golden diamond shaped cuff-link attached to his little dress suit.

"Because. I'm a just funny human!" Willy said swinging his bindle around.

"You don't want to have to work in real estate like your dad?" Willard said as he stood up. Adjusting his battered and dirty suit.

"Of course NOT, I want to be an author! I want write fantasy stories! I couldn't imagine a worse profession for me, then having to sit in front of a pile of deeds, partitioning out land, and the selling plots to the highest bidder. _I can believe in fantasy! It was right in front of me!_ " Willy said with stars in his eyes.

"Fantasy…' Willard said."

"We should probably go talk to those aliens, They clearly speak the same language as us. Think about what that could learn. " Willy said as he ran off after them.

"No wait comeback! They might try to eat us or something!" Willard chased after him.

"Not likely, They wouldn't have bothered to put up those signs if we were a food source for them. I only said that, because I thought we couldn't talk to them. But now we know that they speak the same language as us. We can communicate with them!" Willy reasoned.

"I can't believe you sometimes."

The two boys turn the corner, and dashed over the two strange creatures. "Hello! My name's Willy and this is my brother, Willard. " Willy yelled as he ran up to the two creatures.

"Little humans!" The short creature says running off from it's partner. It tackles him to the ground.

"Amethyst, get back here!" The tall monster yelled.

"Please don't hurt me!" Willard says as the Amethyst lurches towards his face.

"I won't hurt you, _Unless I have tooo!" Amethyst said in a foreboding voice._ She grits her teeth and growls.

She then look up to the tall creature. _  
_

 _"_ Right Pearl?" Amethyst said in a foreboding voice as Pearl picks up , the little crawler. As she stares down at the two young boys. Each one of them is wearing a torn and battered black pinned striped suit with golden four sided diamond shaped cufflinks.

"What are you human doing here? The sign said, to stay out. So why did you come in?" Pearl asked the two. brothers.

"We just wanted to find out what that weird howling was coming from the inside of these caves were." Willy said. "What are you doing in here?"

"If you must know, we are here to investigate an anomaly. And that's more then you'd need to know….you…."

" _Preston." Willy said answering Pearl's question._ Willard smacks himself in the face.

"Don't give them your real name, _Willy._ What's the point of us assuming new identities, if we just tell people what our old names are!" Willard said.

"Your right _Archibald_. If we want others to find out who we used to be. We can't share any information about it." Preston said.

"Don't tell them my name either! The more clues people get, the more likely they'll be able to figure out what's happening and where we came from!" Archibald said.

"Sorry brother. This new identity thing is a lot harder then it looks." Preston said.

"So, you two are brothers; So that would mean you two share the same parents." Pearl asked.

"No, we're not that type of ""Brothers"". Preaston said.

"Excuse me?" Pearl said.

"Archibald is actually my cousin, who was adopted by my parents. So we're "brothers", just not siblings." Preston explained.

Archibald smacks himself in the face. "You did it again!" he yelled.

"That's really confusing. " Pearl said.

" So why were you calling each other Willy and Willard? Are your old names not good enough?" Amethyst asked.

"Oh you see, my father has been grooming us to take over our parents businesses. You see my dad is the owner of _Northwest…"_ Archibald puts a trembling hand over Preston's mouth.

Archiblad continued. "Anyway, me and my _cousin_ over here, don't want anything to do with our parents business. So we decided to go _On the Run_. I want to be a Rock Star, and Preston wants to be an author." Archibald said as he brushed the dirt from his hands as he continues.

"We can not fulfill either of these dreams, as long as we live with our parents names. So, we decided to change them. We both shared this same _WILL._ So, we took names of Willard and Willy respectively!" Preston chimed in.

"That's still pretty confusing." Pearl said

"OH MY GOSH! you can change who and what you are by simply changing your name! Pearl, I don't want to be Amethyst anymore, I want to be _Rose…"_ Pearl covers Amethyst's smiling mouth as she continues her muffled sentence.

"Seems we aren't the only ones keeping secrets." Archibald said raising an eyebrow.

"So…how about we make a deal. We'll lead to where you want to go, and you help us find out what's making that roaring sound. Do you agree?" Preston proposed a proposition to Pearl..

"You humans have to leave this cave. I mean cove." Pearl said.

"No dice, we came to find out what's inside this cave, I mean _cove_. And we're not going anywhere until we find out what the deal with those howls are." Preston says.

"Yeah" Archibald said.

"We can even use this as a signal, if things get to hairy. Ring it and we'll run away." Preston reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small yellow bell with a black handle. He then leers at Archibald with a serious look upon his face.

"Archibald…."

Archibald looks over to his brother as a look of feint horror covers his face. Preston's look of seriousness is immediately shattered when he cracks a smile. Pearl raises an eyebrow. The two brothers just begin to laugh as Amethyst joins in.

"Why is that funny?" Pearl asks.

"It's a long story. " Preston answers.

"It's something his dad used to do." Archibald said.

Preston snarls and rings the bell. The two children begin to laugh, as Amethyst joins in.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Bells are funny." Amethyst responds,

"Regardless, you humans shouldn't be in here." Pearl says as she begins to push the two children away. Preston looks up to Pearl as she pushes

"Why?"

"Excuse me?" Pearl said in frustrated tone.

"Why shouldn't we be in here?" Archibald asks.

"Because it's dangerous."

"Why is it dangerous?' Preston responds as Pearl.

"That's none of your business."

"You're interfering in our investigation. So yes, that makes it our business." Archibald determination ringing true in his voice.

* * *

Steven stares down at the collection of papers scattered across his bed.

Steven looked outside of the window to see the sun high in the sky. He looks to his alarm clock it reads 1:30.

"I guess Connie made it to _Gravity Falls, Oregon_. I wonder what it's like in _Gravity Falls, Oregon_. _Gravity Falls, Oregon,_ is all the way on the other side of the continent after all. It's practically a whole 'nother world.

"That line Archibald said sounds... _Familiar_." Steven said as he let out a yawn.

* * *

 **Gravity is Universal**

Chapter 5

 **A Close Encounter**

Connie stares down at the brown haired boy she's laying on top of. Both of her hands, sticky from the syrup, are stuck to his sleeveless blue jacket. Their eyes meet for a few seconds, before they both frantically start trying stand up.

"Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh " Connie said repeatedly. She tries to stand and continues to chant her mantra as she fumbles over the boy, she accidentally plowed into.

"I'm SO sorry! We just got into town. So, I'm in a rush; my dad has to go out to his security job and he hasn't eaten yet, and it a really big deal because his it's his richest client. He has to be on site "

Connie looks at her phone. "it's already one-forty four (1:44), and he hasn't eating anything yet, and he has to be on site in fifty-six minutes and They can't have anything with Trans-Fat Annnn.."

"Uhhh…It's okay. Nothing's broken." The Boy said reassuringly. "Could you take you hands off my…" He said.

"OH! I'm so sorry." She said as she had to forcibly tear her hands from the boys chest.

"It's not unpleasant or anything…. It just… uhh nevermind… My name's Dipper by the way." He said as his head began to sweat. He scratches the back of his head.

"Connie…" She said. Her face flush with embarrassment.

"You must be from a around a beach city in Delewaryland..." The Boy said awkwardly.

"How did you know that?

She lowered her face close to his. His cheeks turn beet red.

"Are you _magic?_ " Connie whispered.

"Uhh...No?" Dipper answered.

"Ohh..."

"Then how did you guess, that I lived close to _Beach City_?"

"Well. you said you were in a rush because your father had to be on site at Two-forty (2:40). And you think it's currently One forty-four (1:44). However, It's actually ten-forty four (10:44), excuse me ten-forty five (10:45)."

Dipper points to the clock on the wall. Connie looks over to see the short hand is on the Ten, and the minute hand ticks onto the nine.

"That would set you three hours ahead. You also said, you had just arrived in town; Meaning you had traveled. Since you were three hours ahead; that would place you in the eastern time zone., which is located on the eastern coast of Delewaryland. Of course, the only reason that would happen is if you didn't realize you were changing time zones. NOT TO SAY THAT YOU'RE STUPID OR ANYTHING!" Dipper covers his mouth.

"And, I'm guessing you figured out that I'm from Beach City, from the sandles and sun dress I'm wearing, which is typical beach wear."

" I said a _Beach City,_ not _Beach City._ Although I know your from _Beach City_ now. not that I know where that is specifically." Dipper said with smiling awkwardly. "Could you…get off of me? Please?"

Connie immediately realized she was still sitting on top of him.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Connie said as she stands up.

Dipper rises up and quickly picks up the wrong book. He reaches down and picks up Unfamiliar Familiar, and places it within a large pocket inside his jacket.

They both stand up straight.

"It's okay…WOW YOU'RE TALL!" Dipper said abruptly, as he looked up to Connie who stood a little more then a half-head taller then him.

"uhhhh…" Connie said.

"HEY DIPPER, IT'S TIME TO GO!" A gruff old voice announced.

Connie looked over to see a gruff old man wearing nothing but a red fez, a pair of boxer shorts, and undershirt walking to the door. A girl with a long brown hair , an orange hair band , and braces, is standing on the booth seat and staring back at them with a huge grin on her face.

"Coming Grunkle Stan! Sorry, I have to go, good luck with your…got to go bye!?" Dipper said quickly, as he ran of talking to the weird old man and the girl with braces

"Stupid…" Dipper cursed himself under his breath. "But, what about my pancakes!"

"You missed your opportunity kid." Grunkle Stan replied.

"Yup, in more ways then one! With that being said, who's your new friend?" the girl said coyly.

"Mabel, just drop it." Dipper

"She totally likes you." Mabel responded

Connie starts to blush, as she stares at the two them walking out the door.

"Just, stop." Dipper complains.

Mabel starts to make kissy face and smacks her lips.

"Quit it." Dipper whined.

An old red car blares its horn, and revved its engine. Grunkle Stan sticks his head out the window and yells out, "I GOT A SCHEDULE TO KEEP HERE, _COME ON_!" emphasizing the "come on" with a Jersey accent.

Connie snaps out of her trance.

"That was…odd. Well this will make an interesting story. I can't wait to tell Steven about it" Connie stares down at the red book with a shining golden symbol of a six fingered hand on the cover. The number three and be seen written on top of the golden hand.

"Oh no" Connie grabs the journal

"Wait you took my book by mistake!" Connie hollered as the car drove off

Connie picks up the book and runs after them. The red car drives off , the yellow "STNLYMBL" License plate was the only thing Connie could make out at the Car speeds down the road.

Connie looks down at the book. "Looks like this story is about to get much more interesting." She thinks to herself.

Lazy Susan walks outside holding two pie pans, each containing a full head of lettuce and a tomato.

"Your salads are ready!"

* * *

Ceasar Cipher: Set back three.

Why was Willy actually Preston? Because, after the incident he became a dick

over 3,000 view yay! 3,000 views. Not sure how that transfers to actual readers, but YAY!

Entry 13 will be out in little bit. Don't it won't be anywhere near as long a wait. Most of it's already written =P


	13. Entry 13

Gravity is Universal

Entry 13

Hlnvgsrmth hslfow qfhg hgzb yfirvw.

* * *

Steven continued to read as his eyes grew more and more heavy.

* * *

 **"No Home Boys: The Serpent's Trail and the Mystery of Shard Cove?"**

(Last seen Entry 12)

 **Chapter 4**

"Why is it so dangerous?" Preston asked.

"That's none of your business!" Pearl said.

"You're interfering in our investigation. So yes, that makes it our business." Preston's determination ringing true in his voice.

"Besides if you really wanted us out of the cave, you should be pushing us that way." Archibald said pointing in the opposite direction.

"And how would you know that?" Pearl asked.

"We've literally spent the last week, mapping out these moving passages. We've also been leaving numerical markers along the paths of our expedition and are in the process of mapping out the area; Until we find what we're looking for I refuse to leave!" Preston said.

Archibald and Preston showed the maps they had drawn out for the day.

"This was far from simply two children walking in the dark. I didn't know children could be _this_ intelligent." Pearl thought staring at children's handiwork. "

"That's only from today's expedition. Our master map is much more detailed and intricate. We've almost mapped out the entire area. So why don't you join us? WE can find out what's making that howling sound, and YOU can find that thing you two. Deal?" Archibald presents his hand forward.

"Deal!" Amethyst shakes his hand.

"Amethyst, No!" Pearl objects. "This place is way too dangerous…"

"Honestly, we'll just come back, if you let us go." Preston said.

Pearl sighs.

"…Very well. But once you get your answer you leave immediately. "

"Hey, we'll stay out of your business, and you stay out of ours. Do you agree?" Preston proposed presenting his hand.

"Agreed." Pearl sighed.

The very unlikely party hastily set forth deeper into the cave of Shard Cove. Each and every step moved them further into the darkness. The triangular shadows of the stalactites and stalagmites shifted and danced in the background.

The sound of rushing water could be heard in the distance, muffling an unearthly roar from deep within.

The cracked and rocky corridor leads them to a large expansive cavern. The stone walls of which were uncharacteristically smooth. Huge interlocking geometric shapes covered them as a bright light shines down from a massive white crystal embedded in the ceiling. The corridor lead to a massive teal stone door with the symbol of four, four-sided diamonds meticulously arranged in the shape of a large four-sided diamond, each of which has an eye crudely carved in its center.

"Sealed behind these doors is the control system for our warp network, a machine so powerful it has the ability to fold space itself. This allows us to immediately transport ourselves great distances within a short amount of time. Unfortunately, it causes spatial distortions in the immediate area." Pearl said trying not to let the humans overhear.

"I literally, understood nothing that you just said." Amethyst said, scratching her head.

Suddenly, the ground exploded in front of the door. Dust scatters into the air as huge twisting serpent emerges. Blue and white diamond shaped scales cover its body as it lets out a terrible howl. It sticks its head out of the door. A large white head has a diamond embedded in the middle of it. Its pale yellow eyes cast an ominous force, at the four figures standing before it.

The beast charges forward with a mighty lunge. It then crashes into the ground between the Humans and the Aliens. It's great twisting body acting as a barrier, preventing them from rejoining. Sitting between them, it is revealed that the beast actually has separate head where the end of it tail should be.

Its eyes closed, a brilliant blue diamond rests in the middle of it head. It opens its eyes to reveal that they are a shimmering white. The second head furrow's its brow and stares down at the two human children. It ignores them.

The head immediately turns around and attacks its other side, bearing its blue fangs at the White Diamond studded head. Preston pulls out his bell and rings it.

"It's got another head!" Preston screamed

"What is that thing?" Archibald yelled.

"No, it couldn't possibly be… YOU HUMANS NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Pearl exclaimed as the beast attacks itself.

The great white serpent reared their head back and roared at the party. The loud roar continued to echo behind them.

"You don't need to tell us twice!" The two boys ran off down the pathway, taking the same turns they had used get to their previous destination. They tried to put distance between them and the great beast. Unknown to them, in that instant everything had changed!

The panic they had just experienced had immediately left them. The previous path had lead them to another large chamber, which dead ended into a cove. Water dripped from the ceiling from the jagged rocky stalactites hanging from the ceiling. No drips could be heard hitting the floor however as the sound of rushing water easily suppressed the gentle tapping that would have sounded.

On their left, a tall cliff edge drops down a long distance to a large swirling torrent of black water that crashes against the jagged rocky wall. Preston walks toward the cliff side, and stares down at the swirling black pool beneath him. He grits his teeth. "I finally found it… All I have to do is push.." Willy shakes his head.

"Hey Willard, You got to check out this out!" He waved to his brother to come-over.

Archibald walks to the Cliff-side. Light gleams from beneath the crashing current. Shimmering white Gem shards could be seen twinkling beneath the dark curtain of waves. The sound of rushing water was almost deafening, as it roared throughout the corridor.

"All we wanted to do is see what that roaring thing is, right? We did that, so all we have to do is leave, right?" Archibald looked to his brother, who was busy dusting his pleated pants, with trembling hands.

Unceremoniously, Preston shoved his brother off of the cliff.

Archibald tumbled foreword over the swirling black water, plummeting over the Starry shard filled abyss. The brief moment seemed to drag on for eternity. It felt as if he was about to be enveloped by the starry night sky; as if it's dark hand was reaching out to claim him to his fate.

For but an instant, It was as if he was starring his way into the gateway of a new frightening _Universe._

"I can't do this…" Willy yelled, as he grabbed the back of his brother's jacket. He pulled him back to the ledge.

"WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT!?" Archibald screamed.

"Yeah…about that…this was the roaring I wanted us to see… Archibald. Father asked Preston to dispose of you… The reason he adopted you, when your…" Willy paused not wanting to open old wounds.

"It was so he could take control of your inheritance, and your family's assets. In order to do that, you needed to have an _accident._ " Willy said with shame.

"What do you mean?" Archibald asked.

"I was supposed to lead you off of this cliff. You were supposed to fall into the pool and drown. But I can't do it. This world isn't as simple as it appears. Fantasy can exist even beyond just the supernatural! I mean we met aliens today. Intelligent aliens, isn't that awesome! We aren't alone!"

"You were going to kill me!? Just for my inheritance?!" Archibald exclaimed.

"Yes, Preston's father was going to make Preston kill Archibald, just for his inheritance. But, I'm Willy now and you're Willard; that instruction is now void! I just wanted to see if I would go through with it. If I was still truly shackled to my family's will. But I didn't! All the programming I went through is now irrelevant!" Willy said as hope builds in his voice.

"YOU WERE GOING TO KILL ME!" Archibald yelled.

"I only wanted to see if I'd go through with it. But I can't! I've managed to free myself from my parent's manipulation, from my Family's burden!" Willy walks over to Archibald and places his hand upon his shoulder.

"So let's leave together, and start our new lives, _ON THE RUN_!" Willy said, with a smile on his face and stars in his eyes.

Archibald shakes off Willy's hand from his shoulder.

"Preston, you were willing to put my life in danger, without telling me!" Archibald complained.

"There wasn't any other way. It's the only way I could have known if I had risen above that _thing's influence_!"

"AND THAT'S SUPPOSED TO MAKE IT OKAY?" Archibald yelled.

"You manipulated me, just to test out some cracked theory."

"I don't believe in the condemning notion of fate anymore, I don't have to be shackled to my family's past any longer. I believe in destiny, that I can achieve what want, and not have to walk in my forefather's shadow any longer!"

Archibald gives his cousin a befuddled look.

"I don't need to be shackled to our family's profession, curse, or whatever. Reality is achieved, not preplanned! We are more than just _TOYS_ in some grander scheme!"

"What are you even talking about?"

"I was told, that I would have killed you. That you would have died right here! I was told that trying to escape this fate was a mere fantasy. But, I believe in fantasy now, I HAVE TO! IT'S RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!"

Inspiration strikes, as Archibald. he begins to sing again.

 _Do you believe in destiny?_

 _Close your eyes and leave the rest to me._

 _Do you believe in fantasy?_

 _I have to when it's right in front of me.._

"Wow this song practically writes itself. I'll get my first hit out in no time!" Archibald said.

"I'm sure you will Archibald. If we stick together, I'm sure our dreams can come true!"

"I don't know if I can trust you, Preston."

Willy walks up to Archibald, and puts his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Archibald can't trust Preston; but that doesn't mean Willard can't trust Willy." Willy says.

Willy runs back to the room's entrance. He turns back to see Archibald staring at him.

"COME ON! LET'S GET OUT OF THIS TOWN!" Willy barked at his brother, Gesturing for his brother to follow.

"I can't trust you…You tried to kill me." Archibald said staring back at his cousin.

"…Willard, I'm sorry…"

What happened next would forever change both of their lives; both Willy and Willard would be no more. A child's hopes would be devoured by circumstance.

The Cave wall bursts open as a giant lavender skinned woman, with long white hair and four arms, crashes through the wall. The yellow-eyed giant blue and white serpent bears its maw down upon her. The only thing keeping it from swallowing her whole is the large purple and white bow spanning the snakes gaping mouth.

Opal pulls back on the bow string, as an arrow of light materializes into her hand. She releases the string as volley of glowing arrows shoots down into the beast's throat. The great beast lurches back, slamming into the cave's wall. The cave walls quivers from the impact. The walls crack as the stalactites hanging from the ceiling began to crash to the ground. Rocks began to pepper the field, when a small rock crashed against Archibald's head. The boy crashed to the ground.

"Willard!" Willy exclaimed.

The great serpent towers over the giant woman. The blue diamond head of snake stares down at her with yellow-eyes. The white head lies limp and motionless.

Striking blow after blow on the four- armed creature, the snake forces her back to the cliff's ledge, cornering both her and Archibald. The snake pounds its head against the ground, shattering the ground beneath them. The beast, Willard and the giant woman crash into the splashing Abyss.

A sacrifice for THE UNIVERSE.

Willy watched the surreal horror unfold in front of him. With his illusions of the future shattered, He fell on his hands and knees and began to weep.

"Willard…No….Archibald…I guess you can't escape fate after all…" Willy thought as he cried on his hands and knees, Willy continued to cry until he was no more.

Preston dried the tears of Willy from his face, and stood up. Willy had died, and Preston took back his former identity. He walked back to his Father's mansion.

* * *

"Whoa that was intense. Seriously, those lyrics Willard was singing seem really familiar. I wish I could hear the actual song, instead of just reading. Maybe I should ask my dad." Steven thought as he set the story down. He looked out the window and gazed up at the bright blue sky.

Lifting his arms into the air, he let out a long yawn. He looks over to his alarm clock. It reads "1:45".

"Wow, I've been up all night reading a fanfic. Think I'll take a nap."

Steven gathers up the loose pages, scattered about his bed. He binds the thick stack of old paper together, and places it on his nightstand.

He then lies down on his bed, and drifts off to sleep.

* * *

 **Toy Box Tale**

(last seen in Entry 10)

 **Alll in One Set.**

My sister Sable is dead asleep with that purple cat in her arms. Rose the cat has been staring upward at the sleeping Sable. Ever since they had finished running around screaming the word "Amethyst" over and over again, the cat had been letting her use itself as a stuffed toy."

I look over to see Laser sitting in the corner, messing with that weird white stick that'd been broken in half.

Windy continues to sharpen her stone axe in the corner. Every few hours she stands up and starts to swing blows against the bared window. This always resulted in the axe stone blade shattering against the superior material. Every time it did, she would picked up the largest remaining piece of rubble and begin the process of sharpening it all over again.

"I'm in the Order, I'm in the Order, I'm in the Order." The Cat begins to chant, as it rocks back and forth.

"What's an Order?" It looks up at the sleeping Sable. "Hey, what's an Order?" Sable continues to sleep.

"Let her sleep, Rose. She's been running around all day, trying to keep up with you." I said yawning. I lean my head backward against the cold smooth wall.

The setting sun's light begins to beam through the window. Due to the absence of light, the prison floors were pitch black, save for the bars of light shining from the barred windows. The sun sets lowers over the horizon. The shadows to slide up to the hard smooth green walls.

The cat wiggles from her grasp, and begins to run around in circles, passing effortlessly through the bright phantasmal barriers and bursting into the deep darkness. It immediately stops in the middle of the stripes of light, staring back at me with a smile.

"What's an Order? " Rose asked me.

"It's a group of people who each pursue the same ideals." I answered.

"Oh." The cat answered.

"I got to find the ideal!" Rose methodically searches around the room, and then looks back to me. "What's an ideal? I can't find it."

"An ideal isn't something that you can just physically present. It's an idea that is tried to be passed on to others." I explain.

"LIKE EVERYONE IS EVERYONE! So we need to be nice and play with each other!" Rose beamed.

"Everyone is Everyone." I paused. "It's pretty much the ideal this group was created on. It's the motto my sister and I have been spouting, admitably her more than me." I pause at the awkward phrasing.

"She thinks it means that that every individual is equal even though we're different. That everyone is of equal importance. However, I view it as everyone is a small part of a much larger whole. That everything has its place. But each holds of varied levels importance."

The cat just stares back at me.

"For example, you have the ability change your shape and size. This is an ability that allows you to pass between these bars. This is a feat that nobody else in here is capable of. If we all can't do what you can. Then we're not equal, just different. Right?" I explained.

"Oh…" The Cat begins to frown. "Then I guess everyone isn't everyone. I don't want to be alone..."

The cat looks down and its lips begin to quiver. Its ears droop down as it begins to wail.

"Whoa, whoa this doesn't mean you have to be alone." I say in an attempt to stifle its tears.

"It doesn't?" The purple cat looks up at me.

"On the Contrary, everyone has their own importance. Everything's importance is dictated by other things. If everything can do everything, then there is no distinction between things. There is no purpose for other things to exist. There would be no need for other things to exist. Ergo, we are all part of a perfect being. So, _Everyone_ is Everyone"

The cat just stares up at me, completely unmoved by my explanation. Tears continue to stream down its face. I continue my attempt to clear it up.

"All things exist as part of _Everything._ So, _Everyone is Everyone_ , means We're all part of a much grander entity. You're not alone, because we're always together. No matter what happens"

Rose stops crying and looks up at me. "So, I'm never alone?"

"That's right. We are able to interact with each other because we are different, it's really the only evidence that we have that we even exist" I said.

"Oh…" The cat stares forward for a few seconds, and then looks back at me. "I like Sable's explanation better."

"Most people do." I sigh.

* * *

 **Gravity is Universal**

(Last seen Entry 12)

 **Chapter 6**

 **Read!?**

Connie looks back at Lazy Susan, whom is currently holding two "salads" .

"OH! Thank you, for bringing these out! I completely forgot about the salads." Connie walks over, and takes the two salads from her.

"No problem, sweetie. I'm no lame duck after all. Have a nice day." Lazy Susan says with a smile. She turns around and walks back into the giant log shaped diner.

Connie walks back to the motel they we're dropped off in front of. Walking down the aisle into the head office, she retrieves her room number, and carries her cargo to her family's room. Arriving at their room she sets down the load, and reaches, for the door handle. Before turning the door handle she notices a "Do Not Disturb" sign, hanging from it.

Connie sits down beside the door and looks at her phone. "I still have about five minutes before they even expect me to be back." She said to herself.

"They'll be so relieved that we forgot to compensate for the change in time zones." Connie said. Connie grabs journal number 3 and stares at the cover.

"I have to find that boy again." She thought. "Because, I have to get my book back! It was a first edition hard cover!" She says out loud to herself, realizing there was no one around to talk too. Trying not to dwell on her previous self-exchange, she begins to ponder how she could possibly get her book back from this Dipper... "Wait a minute, what was his last name?" Connie said out loud.

"Maybe that waitress Sue would know who that boy was? "She thought to herself, until she remembered her social anxiety.

She began to imagine herself walking back to the diner. The diner is pitch black with dark gnarled and spikey branches growing out of it. A lone lighting bolt crashes lightning to the ground. When she walks inside comes across lazy Susan serving, a set of monsters, sitting at a booth. "Excuse me, but do you by any chance know who this book belongs too?"

Lazy Susan walks up to her. Every step she takes, she begin double's in size and her eye begin to glow "Do I look like I know every person, who walks in and eats here. If you're not here to eat, you shouldn't be wasting my time! RRAAAGH!" Her hair turns to snakes, and spider's begin to crawl out of her closed eye.

Connie stares forward in shock as she sits at the foot of their room. "Maybe that's not an option for me!" She looks back at the burgundy journal resting in her lap. Light reflecting off the golden 6 fingered hand catches her eyes. "Maybe this book can give me some clues about who it's owner is."

She begins to inspect it the burgundy book.

"This book definitely wasn't bought at a store. Its hand bound and its pages are thick and sturdy. It has metal corner guards so it was more than likely made with the intent of being carried around. It's also heavily worn and the back cover has a heavy tear; not to mention these weird symbols are on the back." She opens the book.

"Property of.. The rest is blacked out. OH! Sooo Mysterious!" Connie thought sarcastically, as she turns to the first page.

 _June 18,_

 _It's hard to believe it's been six years since I began researching the strange and wondrous secrets of Gravity Falls, Oregon._

 _In all my travels, never have I observed so many curious things! Gravity Falls is indeed a geographical oddity._

"Okay so this is a research Journal by a mysterious author." She begins quickly flipping through the pages, admiring the illustrated images on each page. "Wow, these are really well done."

"These page are so soft, it's like they've been flipped through hundreds of times. Considering the opening page and the yellowing of the paper, I don't think that kid wrote these pages. "

She continues to flip through the pages." Hmm. Blind Eye Society, Codes, floating eyeballs, Gnomes, Ghosts, Gremloblin, _Giant Vampire bats_ , The Hide behind _,_ Height altering crystals? Magic crystals, I wouldn't know anything about that." She chuckled to herself. "Leprechanicorn? Spells?" She thinks about what she just read.

"This must be a manuscript for a role playing game based upon tall tales and urban legends! It talks about fantastical creatures, and cults, and codes!" Connie rationalized.

A gust of wind kicks up and a newspaper blows into her face, form out of nowhere. She rips it off of her face and looks at the page:

Gravity Falls Gossiper

 _ **"Mystery Solver" Catches Vampire Bat.**_

A picture of Dipper standing in a bell tower, fending off a Giant Vampire bat, with a device that that arcs electricity can be seen, printed on the page. Two policemen cower in the background behind him.

Connie stares at the page for a few seconds with her mouth open, and diamonds in her eyes. "Or not."

She flips the journal's pages and immediately, turns back to the page on Giant Vampire bats. She compares the drawing with the bat in the picture. They matched.

Connie immediately picks up her phone and calls Steven.

Steven is fast asleep in his bed. The sound of Connie's ring tone is muffled by the stack of papers; Steven had mistakenly set on top of it.

The phone begins to ring and ring until it goes to voice mail.

"Steven, this town has weird things in it. It has monsters in it and they might need some help. Do the Gems know anything about this?" Connie said, when her phone disconnected.

"No Signal."

She flips to the back of the book, and comes across a collection of lined pages. The following text is written in completely different handwriting.

 _If you go on enough road trips chances are, you've seen a certain bumper sticker: WHAT IS THE MYSTERY SHACK?_

When she finishes reading she overhears her mother's voice through the door.

"I still can't believe you're getting such a big bonus, just for arriving in this town in a Van."

"What can I say, the rich are just eccentric. But when they flash that many zeroes in front of you, you just have jump through their hoop." Connie's Father said as he opens the door.

"Oh hey, I got to headout to the site. Help your mother get ready for the party." Mr. Manheswaran said as grabs one of the heads of lettuce and partially cut tomatos in a pie pan" runs off.

"Dad! Time zones!" Connie yells. Connie's dad continues to run forward.

"We forgot to adjust our clocks."

He waves his arm back at her.

"He's knows, he's just not sure if he was supposed to be on site at eastern time, or pacific time." Dr. Manheswaran said as she steps out side.

Connie turns arround to see her mother standing in the doorway. Her shirt is untucked from the pants,and her hair is wet. She's holding an empty coffee mug.

* * *

Atbash:

Somethings should just stay buried.

Shard Cove Sound is specifically fanficy while incorporating Gem Syntax.

I've been trying to write the different stories in different styles and perspective. while trying to keep an emotional narrative.


	14. Entry 14

Gravity is Universal: Book 1

Entry 14

Nzyvo rh jfrgv gsv _xfmmrmt ulop_ rhm'g hsv?

* * *

 **Gravity is Universal**

 **Chapter 7**

(Last seen Entry 13)

 **A Stuffy Room**

Dr. Manheswaran sits at a cheap folding table in the middle of the broken down motel room. She begins to tear at a head of lettuce resting in a pie tin with a fork.

Beige stripped wallpaper has begun to peel from wall, revealing black mold growing from heavily cracked plaster. The stripes of each strip of wallpaper are spaced out at different intervals; an indication of multipile failed applications. Large bumps are prominent throughout the walls of the room. Hot and humid air hangs in the room despite the old window mounted air conditioning unit cranked on full blast. A pot of coffee is being brewed from a filthy maker.

Connie lies down on the only made bed in the room. hiding the burgundy journal behind her back, she reaches for the remote and turns on the old woodgrain patterned television.

A commercial begins to play:

A large bald man wearing a pink Hawaiian shirt and a crudely woven straw-hat; walks out in front of a used Car lot.

" _Howdy yawl, I'm Bud Gleeful! And much like my son, the prices down here at Gleeful's Auto Sale are so low; they're practically criminal!'_

"Did they by any chance have any fruit?" She asked her daughter Connie.

"They did, but all the fruit there was in canned in heavy syrup. " Connie responded as she begins flipping channels.

"I've have no leads, and I don't know anybody around here. I guess I should just give up on ever getting my book back." Connie stares down at the Journal "I'll just leave this book at the diner and hope he comes and claims it. " Connie thought to herself giving up all hope of ever finding her old book.

Until an odd commercial begins to play:

An old man from with a round, orange nose and huge ears, is standing in front a crudely painted large white question mark set against a black background. He Holds a wooden cane with an eight ball for a handle. Underneath his black, thick rimmed glasses; his right eye is covered in a black eye patch, tied around his head. A burgundy bolo tie, matches the fez with a black tassel resting on top his head. The image of a yellow fish attempting to swallow a yellow dot is printed on the front of his cap. His black suit is offset by multiple Green screen errors that surround him.

" _Hi. I'm Mr. Mystery. Do you like to be befuddled?"_ The world Befuddled appears next to him. The word Bewildered appears next to him. _"Bewe-bewels. Bell-welderd? Bawled..."_ The video fast forwards. _"_ _Bewildered? Then Behold!"_ Glittering lavender Smoke appears behind Mr. Mystery, the picture freezes. Cuts to a front view of the Mystery Shack

"Mystery Shack." He says as the "S" falls off of the sign "Your one-stop shop for mysteriously cheap oddities!" Connie looks over to her mother as the commercial continues on; a boom microphone enters the scene and hits the old man in eye. He yells in pain.

"That's the old man I saw at the diner, yelling at Dipper. And the Mystery Shack…I wonder how he's related to Dipper?" Connie thought to herself as the commercial continued. "It's Located just down the road from Bud's Auto Sale next to Greasy's Diner."

"Hey Mom, do you think I could go check out that Mystery Shack place? I mean the party won't be starting for quite a while. It's just down the road, and it has to be more interesting than just hanging around here." Connie looked over to her

"No, this town is dangerous, Besides I need to prepare my pitch for the Northwest Soiree, and get my dress ready." Her mom said. "I need to court some investors. Besides that place is clearly a tourist trap for…. _less intelligent_ people. " She Says

"Okay. We just don't get to do a lot of stuff together...is all." Connie said in sad voice. She looks down and starts twisting her right foot."

The doctor sighs. "Alright, we'll go, but we're leaving after an hour." She stands up and walks out the door. "I knew I should have worn my flats instead of pumps today".

"Thank you so much, Mom!" Connie says, immediately changing her tone.

"Don't thank me, Thank this bus schedule we found in the nightstand."

They walk outside and close the door. The wallpaper rolls down to reveal the black mold has grown in the shape of a triangle.

* * *

Steven wakes up from his quick nap and continues to read the story. He picks up a handful of the story pages, completely forgeting to about his phone concealed beneath the script.

* * *

" **No Home Boys: The Serpent's Trail and the Mystery of Shard Cove?"**

(Last seen Entry 13)

 **Chapter 5**

Archibald floated through a black body refused to move under his own power. "Why is it so dark?"

Archibald opened his eyes. All around him he saw beautiful swirls of blue and black. Lights twinkle all around him.

All of his clothes and trappings had been stripped from his body. His backpack and suit jacket with the golden diamond cufflinks were blown off by the surging currents of the black whirlpool. He stares at the inky black canvas of the abyss all around him. The white gem shards twinkle all around him like stars in the night sky.

"Where am I? Everything, feels so heavy… Am in space?"

His body begins to go numb. "I can't move…"

"It's so cold."

Pastel pinks, purples, and blues dance before him as a great light begins to fill his vision. "It's so beautiful."

Suddenly, he is jarred from this hypnotic state, when a pair of hands grasps him. Willard could feel something propelling himself forward. He looks upward to see the beautiful lavender skined Goddess, holding him in her arms. She kicks her legs and reaches the second set of arms forward then pulls them into her body. Opal then reach forward again, stretching her arms to their full span then swings them down to her hips.

"Is she flying through space?" He thought to himself, while his mind faded into unconsciousness.

He awoke, lying at the side of the stream. The night sky could barely be seen through the thick mist in the air.

The human boy immediately began coughing up water from his lungs. The lost child rose up to see the visage of giant woman off in the distance.

"Wait, come back!" Willard yelled.

Willard ran through the mists towards the woman's shadow. The sound of his dress-shoes pounding in the mud was the only other thing he could hear.

"Who are you?!"

She jumped into the air and disappeared from sight. He continued to run forward.

All Willard could see around himself was pine tree after pine tree, passing through his stopped. "Where am I!?" Archibald screamed.

"….Who am I?" The little boy asked himself.

The boy began to inspect himself. He wore no shirt and his pants were in tatters. He checked his pockets for any clue to his identity only found a tattered scrap of paper with numbers scribbled upon it. "This a map. But to what?"

Willard heard the sound of booming footsteps off in the distance. The boy turned around to see nothing but trees and mist, when the ground began to tremble.

The earth quaked as the booming footsteps loomed closer. Animals began to run past him. Fearing the source of the echoing footsteps, the boy too began to run.

"….I don't know, who I am…" The little boy could not remember his previous life.

 _Nothing had changed, but everything was different._

Completely lost, the child began to run blindly through the mist. Nothing but trees crossed his field of vision as he ran. The Footsteps grew louder as a shadow began to creep over his field of vision. The ground began to shake more fiercely.

"Where do I go?"

The boy saw nothing, but the same repeating trees over and over again as he ran through the pines. The booming grew ever closer.

"What do I do?"

He ran a few steps until he had no strength left. Completely lost and exhausted, the boy collapsed to the ground. He grabbed his legs and began to weep; defeated by his own lack of direction and identity.

The boy became completely enveloped by the creature's large shadow. He then feels a huge hand press into his back. The situation had become far too much for the little boy to handle. He faints.

* * *

 **Toy Box Tale**

 **Chapter 7**

(Last seen Entry 13)

 **Action Figures!**

Sable continues to sleep heavily, as the cat Rose continues to run in circles. The cat had would always complete completed six hundred and eighteen rounds before getting completely bored and addressing one of us. I don't know why, but it was always that number.

The cat stares up at the snoring old Rand, whom begin begins to talk in his sleep.

"No. Please. Let us go. I'll do anything." He muttered as he snoozed.

"Why would you want to leave? It's so fun in here, and there are no horrible things to scare or hurt you." Rose said.

Windy breaks her silence. "THAT'S PART OF THE PROBLEM!" she yells.

Rose yelps it runs behind me.

"There is no new challenge. No new experience. Just doing the same thing over and over. There is no difference, day by day! I'm going stir crazy in here!" Windy complained.

"But Everyone is Everyone, and Everyone is together! That's the Order!" Rose says as she peeks out behind her.

Windy sighs "This isn't everyone, this just a small...Gaggle! Without another Order, there is no Order at all. We're just…alone. Do you understand?"

Rose shakes her head."No."

"Without facing others, we can't grow or gain vindication. We're just… running around in circles. Without purpose or reason, without Cause! Without an opponent to face, there is no victory!" She swings he axe against the barred window.

"But what if they hurt us?" Rose asked.

"Then we get hurt! Then we hurt them back!" Windy sits down on the ground. "Win or lose; _Everyone is Everyone._ There is no reason to not to present yourself to an opponent. If you get crushed, that just meant everyone was stronger. But if you beat them, you made everyone stronger! If you deny these instincts, then you diminish yourself. And since you're a part of everyone, don't you diminish everyone?" Windy said finishing her rant.

"I guess…" Rose looks away.

"Conflict is life." Windy mused. She let out a loud yell as she swung her axe against the bars. Her axe shattered to piece. "I'm taking a NAP!" she lays against the wall and closed her eyes. "WE have to leave, It stinks in here!" Windy barked.

Rose looks off at a dark corner. "I don't want them to leave, Am I thier opponent?"

A small group of flies swarms in the darkness; over a large festering pile.

* * *

 **Gravity is Universal**

Chapter 8

 **The Mystery Shack**

The Manheswarans stand before the Mystery Shack, A decrepit old cabin resting in the middle of the forest. A large sign is mounted on the roof, that reads the attraction's name in big red wooden letters. The large "S" has fallen off the sign making it read "Mystery Hack."

Dr. Manheswaran chuckles at the scene. "Mystery Hack...isn't that the truth."

Mr. Mystery can be seen placing a yellow suit in the back of the trunk of a red car with tail fins. He pulls out a pen and paper tablet out of his jacket.

"Let's see here...Suit. Check. Plans. Check. Dolly...Going have to pick that up before the.."

"Excuse me." Dr. Maneheswarran says interrupting Mr. Mystery. He immediately he slams trunk of the car shut as he turns around.

"Why hello there!" He says nonchalantly. "Sorry ladies, I've some out of town business to take care of. " The trunk lid of his car slowly creeps open, revealing a Hazmat suit, a black brief case, and a set a blueprints reading "Nuclear waste storage site". He slams the trunk close again. "Ignore that."

He briefly looks down at the book Connie is clutching.

"But hey, you're more than welcome to walk around shack and peruse the Gift Shop though. The staff will help you inside, Be sure to ask for Dipper. He'll get ya what you want to see."

"Dipper's here!" Connie blurted out. She cough's a little, and then blushes.

He looks at Connie, and then looks back at the shack. He then smiles as he removes his fez, and places it on top of Connie's head. "Here kid, wear this and the staff will get ya a free tour, courtesy of the real Mr. Mystery!" He winks.

Dr. Manheswaran stares daggers at . "Relax lady, it's clean."

He pulls out a pen and scribbles down a note on piece of paper and hands it over to Connie's mom.

"Give this one the staff members. They'll setup a VERY special surprise for you!" He said ominously. He hops into his car.

"Well, I got to go now. And remember, we put the FUN in no refunds!" The old man speeds off.

"Not very professional is he? Although, I don't really know what I was expecting..." Dr. Manheswarran said.

The Mother and Daughter enter the Mystery Shack. Various knickknacks and tee shirts line the yellow wooden walls. Various shapes like stars, pine trees, and question marks are emblazed in the middle of them. Connie smiles as she sees a set of Dipper's caps on the shelf next to the door. "I'm on the right trail." She thinks to herself.

A large man in a green staff shirt stands in the middle of the shop is sweeping the floors while he sings.

 _Am I blanchin',  
Girl we blanchin'  
I live up in a mansion_.

A girl with long red hair and freckles shirt is leaning back against the walls chewing bubblegum and reading a magazine. She's wears a brown trapper on her head and a green plaid shirt.

"Soos, seriously, stop singing that song!"

He reveals the large question mark painted across his shirt, as turns around to see Connie and her mother. He immediately stops when he sees them. He turns his back to them and begins talk to himself.

"Alright Soos, you can do this. Your time is NOW!" he announced, trying to psych himself up.

He turns around and faces the two customers.

"Hello, and welcome to the Mystery Shack. I'm you host Mr. Mystery, but that's just a title." Soos said. "I bet you can't guess what my real name is" Soos said with chuckle.

"Uh…Soos?" Connie said uncomfortably. Soos stares at her for a second.

"Dude…are you magic? He said as he looks down to Connie

"No…" Connie says. An awkward silence fills the room.

"Well, you're probably like magic adjacent." Soos said.

"Mr. Mystery gave this to us. The _real_ Mr. Mystery." Dr. Manheswaran said as she handed the slip of paper to Soos.

Soos looks down at the scrap of paper. He then walks over to the red haired girl sitting at the counter. "Hey Wendy." He hands her the scrap of paper. She opens it up, then laughs.

"Aww Dude, this will be hilarious!" Wendy said as she dashes outside.

"Follow me, and I will lead you through the world of enigmatic mystery!" Soos says as he waves his hand in an\ ark walks to the exhibit hall leading the party of two.

"Excuse me, but where is the restroom at?" Connie asked.

"Go down the hall and up the staircase. It's down the hall on the right." Soos said.

Connie walks away from the group and waits for the tour guide to continue; Opening a door Soos continues the tour.

"Over here we have…" Soos says.

"He's got to be around here somewhere." Connie dashes across the room and opens a door that reads "employee's only".

Connie walks through the door into a surprisingly large and empty room a lone couch is tucked off into the corner. The staircase is all the way on the other side of the room. She notices an array of snacks scattered about the floor, and a pink pig, with a bell tied around its neck, eating a large pile of popcorn. It immediately picks its head up and looks over at Connie. It begins to waddle over to her, every step it takes causes the bell to Jingle. It begins sniffing her and stands upto sniff her hands, licking her sticky, syrupy fingers. "Why, hello there." she says putting her other hand on the pigs head. "What's your name, little guy?"

Suddenly, She hears a shrill voice counting. "98, 99,100! Ready or not Waddles. Here I come!"

A blindfolded girl with long brown hair and braces bursts through the doorway on the otherside of the room. It was Mabel the girl she saw with Dipper at the diner. "I'm going to get you Waddles!".

The girl darts forward, making a beeline for Connie. A look of fear covers Connie's face. "ehhh." She whimpers as she tries to moves away form the pig.

The pig begins to follow her.

"Shoe, Shoe!" Connie whispers as tries to get waddles away from her

Mabel charges forward making a Beeline for Connie, Mabel's braces seem to make shining path as she smiles. Connie tries to dodge out of the way, but Mabel closes the distance far too quickly, and crashes into her face like a shooting star.

Mabel grapples Connie and wrestles her to the ground.

"I got you, Waddles! You won't escape my grasp!" Mabel proclaims.

Mabel pins Connie. She lies motionless on the ground like cold fish, paralyzed with fear of this interaction.

"What's wrong Waddles? You usually don't give up so easily." Mabel removes her blindfold and looks down at Connie.

"Waddles…you were really a human girl all along!" Mabel proclaimed. "I always suspected….."

She looks over to see the pink pig licking Connie's hands.

"Wow, your hands must be sweet. Wait a minute, you look familiar… what's your name"

Mabel leans forward as she squints in Connie's face. She then looks down to see the journal in Connie's arm.

"YOU'RE PANCAKE GIRL!" Mabel yells at Connie.

"You must be here to see Dipper! That's so romantic!"

"uhhh..." Connie blushes.

"I can see it now!" Mabel begin's to describe a scene.

"Alone, He looks around frantically for what he's lost. He almost submits to his fate,when suddenly! You walk in possessing all that he's been looking for; and then you'll look into each-other's eyes. Getting closer and closer, you both close your eyes and.." Mabel stops when a shocked Connie, heavily forces air through her nose, causing it to bleed.

Mabel rushes her up to the bathroom and tends to her injury. "I'm so sorry, that was an accident. I didn't mean to do that." Mabel takes some tissues and holds her nose. "I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!"

"It's okay…I just hope my mom doesn't find out. She'll freak-out, if she found out I got hurt, going into a place I shouldn't have, and not to the bathroom. She'll…" Connie leans forward taking the tissue from Mabel's hand to pinch her nose. The fez on her head tilts forward, the image of a yellow fish attempting to eat a yellow ball gleams in the bathroom's light.

Mabel puts her hand on Connie's mouth "Shhh.. Don't worry, your secrets safe with me."

"All you have to do is answer one question." Mabel glares at Connie.

"How can something be both _familiar_ and _unfamiliar_? " Mabel says pulling out UnFamiliar Familiar.

"Dipper took his jacket off, while preparing for his Ghost Marathon thingy. SoI decided to look through his things, _because I'm a creep,_ and found that book where the journal was supposed to be." Mabel said presenting the book to it's original owner.

"A familiar is a witch's spirit companion; an animal guide that they had never met before, but when they do they feel a deep bond, immediately. So when someone meets their familiar, they're unfamiliar. " Connie explained. Blood drips down the front of her shirt.

"I have a familiar! " Mable says excitedly as she picks up Waddles.

"When I first saw Waddles, I knew we had to be together. He looked at me and said my name. To get Waddles from his old owner I had to guess his weight and I did! I must be a witch!"

Waddles licks Connie's cheek as her nose stops bleeding.

Connie cracks a smile. "Maybe."

Its purple cover features a blue eyed girl with long brown hair and freckles, holding a glowing yellow ball that floats above her hands. She wears a black headband and a light orange parka with its hood down. A falcon can be seen peering over her shoulder looking at the glowing trinket with concern. The way Mabel presents the book to Connie, mimics the book's cover almost perfectly.

"Oh my gosh thank you!" Connie takes the book as the image of the fish on the fez gleams in the light.

So what's the book about it about? Mabel asked

"Here let me read you, the first chapter."

 _Chapter 1 The Mourning Thief_

 _Lisa awoke with a start, the echoes of her dreams still dancing in her mind, the low rumble of thunder murmured through the quiet house. The house was deathly still, the only sound Lisa could hear was her own heartbeat pounding in her ears. The hairs on her neck tingled when suddenly –_

" **CONNIE! IS THAT BLOOD!?"** Connie's mother yells as she dashes into the bathroom. "I knew coming here was a bad idea. How did you get hurt? "

Connie couldn't think of what to say. She began to sweat, Mabel spoke up.

"It's my fault. I ran around the corner to fast and crashed into her, while she was looking for the bathroom." She said. "I was about to come get you. But I wanted to make sure she was okay. I'm sorry." Mabel explained to Dr. Manheswarran.

Connie's Mom looks down at Mabel "And who are you?"

Mabel explains "I'm Mabel. My great-uncle owns this place. And I'm really sorry, ."

Dr. Manheswarran sighs. "It's okay. Kids make mistakes. It's fine. Connie lets just finish up the tour." They walk back to the museum.

"Thank you for covering for me." Connie whispered.

"Hey, that's what witch friends are for!" Mabel whispered back.

"We're friends?"

"And witches; FRITCHES!" Mabel said.

"I made a new friend! "

"You sure did!"

They squee.

Returning to the main room, they walk up to a stage surrounded by a red curtain. Wendy is holding a rope dangling infront of it.

"Ladies. I present to you, your SPECIAL surprise! Behold!"

"I can't believe I have to do this again." Dipper's voice could be heard.

"Back from retirement! The amazing! The horrendous! Pre-teen wolf boy!" Wendy pulls the rope revealing Dipper shirtless wearing only grey furry pants with a bushy tail , fake wolf ears and teeth.

Dipper looks down at the audience.

"DUDE!" Dipper yelps. His body flushes Red.

Connie's nose starts to bleed again.

* * *

AtBash:

Mabel is quite the _cunning folk_ isn't she?


	15. Entry 15

Gravity is Universal:Book 1

Entry 15

Yfrowrmt yirwtvh rh zm ziwflfh gzhp. Lugvm ivjfrirmt hzxirurxv.

* * *

 **Gravity is Universal**

Last seen in entry 14

Chapter 9

All the other lights go out; except for a lone lightbulb overhead casting a yellow spotlight on Dipper and Connie. Wearing nothing but the heavily patched dog fur pants and fake ears, Dipper's entire body became paralyzed with embarrassment.

"What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?" Dipper screamed inside his head. Starring at the darkness he can barely see a rough dark outline of Wendy behind Connie. The sound of heavy footsteps seems to echo in his head.

Unsure of how to process what she is witnessing, Connie stares at the half naked boy in front of her as a small trickle of blood drips from her nose. Presented to her on stage, the boys shadow stretches behind him forming a dark path leading into the unknown. The sound of heavy footsteps seems to echo in his head.

All the lights come on, immediately revealing the entire room.

Soos is standing infront of a fuse box. "Sorry about that, Dudes. It's been doing that a lot lately."

"Dude!" Dipper exclaimed in front of , Wendy, and Connie.

Shocked by this reveal, Connie snorts at the surprise. Blood pours out of her nose, as her cheeks turn red as she closes her eyes. Her mother begins to laughing hard.

"HAHAHA! Okay! that is definitely a surprise! I did not see that coming," Connie's mother chortles. " Connie your nose is bleeding again."

Connie pinches her nose, causing the blood to stop flowing. She starts to laugh. "That was priceless."

"Oh hold on, I have to read something." Soos says pulling out the scrap of paper. "If you throw money at him, he dances." Soos said slowly.

"Really?" Dipper said in a deadpan tone.

"It's what the paper says, dude." Windy said with a smirk.

Somewhere in the back of his mind Dipper can hear Grunkle Stan laughing at him. "This is so embarrassing." He whined to himself.

An awkward smile creeps across Dr. Manheswaran's face as she pulls a collection of bills from her purse, and throws them on stage. Dipper begins to dance awkwardly, His face and body turns red as he flounders around on the stage.

"Dance, Dance, Dance." Windy chanted bobbing her hands up and down.

"Shake that money maker!" Mabel chimed in

"This is so much fun, I can't remember the last time I paid a boy to dance for me." Dr. Manheswaran said out loud to herself. Connie looks up at her with a confused look on her face. "Don't tell your father I said that."

Connie continues to laugh.

* * *

 **Toy Box Tale**

Last seen in entry 14

Toys for building

The previous conversation with Windy really seemed to have had an effect on Rose. After its exchange, the cat seemed to adopt a more stoic tone and poise. It ceased running around in circles. Rose shifts her ears up and down as she begins to contemplate random questions. "Where did you get those clothes? What's the sun and where does it go?" What makes something fun? What makes me? Me?"

The last bits of light fade from our prison. The darkness only fills the cell momentarily, when a dull purple light glows from the cat chest.

"How are you doing that?" I ask

"I dunno…" Rose said. Her face quivered, while her body trembled.

"Is she getting upset?" I thought to myself.

She begins pacing the floor as grinds her teeth. "Where are we? What is this place? Who am I?"

Laser lays down the white stick down and dusts of his cloth jerkin and began to stretch his limbs. "Well I'm stumped."

He set the odd stick to the side, and pulls out an odd bracelet. Each end of this trinket bared the image of two snake heads; one has white eyes, the other blue. Each serpents stare down at each other as if locked in confrontation. Completely Unaware that it shares the same body with itself. They body consists of five interlocked segments, each of which is made with a different type of material. . Clay, then glass, wood then stone, then finally metal, all linking two golden serpent heads together.

He stares at it as the band rests in his hand. Rose leaps forward and stares at the piece of jewelry in his hand.

"What's that?" I ask.

"This was an heirloom passed down from my father before he…left... He told me, this will teach me all the things that I would need to know to survive in this world. He has many different parts but together they form the same whole. Each piece has its place, different, but important. This is Cromm!"

"What's Cromm?" The cat starts batting its paws at the little toy bracelet. The five little .segments clang against each other.

"Cromm is my idol, my friend, my teacher. Cromm embodies everyone, everybody, and everything. Cromm teaches me all the things I need to know to live. Cromm teaches me who is what. Who my friends are, who my opponents are, and who my enemies are. Even what I am! Everything I know, I learned from Cromm." Lazer exposited with a smile.

"Two snakes locked in confrontation, yet joined together by the world beneath them. Each segment made of a different piece. Each piece gained from a different place. Every new collected piece making it bigger, longer, and more complex then it previously was. One head looks to itself, to figure out what it is and where to place the pieces it acquires. The other, stares back. Looking to protect what it is. Every new experience, changes Cromm. Cromm embodies us all!"

"Wow, Cromm is important." The Cat said. She brushes her paw against the clay segment. It cracks from its touch.

Rose jumps away from Lazer. She starts to cower behind me.

"Please forgive me Lazer. I didn't mean to hurt Cromm! I didn't mean to hurt you." It squeals as tears run down it's face.

Lazer pulls out another clay piece and replaces the cracked one. "Cromm has value, but Cromm is not important." He sets the broken piece down "There you go dog." He said

"You just need to know how to fix it, when it is broken. Cromm was the one who taught me how to fix things, and where things need to be placed. Life wears it down so Cromm must be maintained. "

"Please Cromm, teach me what I am! I want to know so badly!" Tears begin to well up at the corner of its eyes.

"One does not simply ask Cromm to divulge his secrets. Cromm embodies the question that would let you _live_ in this world. _The riddle of feel."_

" _The riddle of feel_?" We both ask.

" _You cannot feel for yourself, until you can feel for another. And you cannot feel for another, until you can feel for yourself. So how can you feel anything at all?"_

"When you answer this question, you'll know who and what you are."

"That hurts my head." The cat said.

"And that's how I know you're my friend. You listened when I told you about Cromm and you thought about what I said."

"So, I'm your friend too, because I wasn't sure." The cat walks over to Lazer and lies down next to him. "I can be so many things!"

"You got that right; you dogs can be whatever you want to be." He places a hand on rose's head, running it down the entire expanse of her body, petting her.

Rose arcs her neck upward. "But how are we dogs?

Lazer stares back at Rose. Lazer took a deep breath. "Dogs killed my father, and you kids are going to are going to kill me."

"I don't want to be that! That's terrible!" Rose protested.

"Everyone is Everyone. an ideal that a lot of people won't like. It will create a lot of opponents; which is okay. But it will also create a lot of enemies."

"Opponents and enemies are the same thing? What's the difference?" I ask.

"An opponent seeks to challenge. An enemy seeks to destroy. Even if we escape, we will only have to face more enemies. And I'll have to defeat them alone. They'll get me eventually, hopefully later rather than sooner. Hopefully you dogs will be able to take care of yourselves by then." Lazer looks down at Rose.

"What about Windy? Won't she be with us? " a lump begins form in my throat.

"Pepper, Windy was thrown together with us. Honestly, when we get out, I don't see her tagging along. I took an oath to protect you dogs, but she'll more than likely separate once we get out of this situation. "

"I don't want us to separate! We need to stay together! That's the most important thing!" Rose said. She leaped up to the barred windows and dashed outside.

"Rose seems upset." I watched as the cat's shadow disappears.

* * *

At the beach house.

Palming through page after page, Steven continues to read the script.

* * *

" **No Home Boys: The Serpent's Trail and the Mystery of Shard Cove?"**

Last seen in entry 14

 **Chapter 6**

The Boy begins furiously coughing as he regains consciousness. A heavy musk fills his lungs, as his legs and arms hang down toward the ground. Opening his eyes he sees the landscape passing quickly beneath him.

"How long have I been out?" He said out loud.

Coming to a jarring stop, he flips forward.

Crashing to the ground, he looks up to see a large bull-headed creature with a human torso, the legs of a bull, standing upon cloven hooves . Its grey horns and a flat grey snout jut out of its head. It's long brown, thick, beard dangles in front of him. It does little to obscure the smooth rippling muscles of his chest. The human male symbol is tattooed upon his left arm. A white loincloth wrapped around his waist covers his legs.

The boy stared upwards at the hulking smelly brute. He began to slowly crawl backwards.

"Don't move!" It bellows with terrifying volume. Taking a deep breath through its snout, it exhales steam in front of him.

"I smell…inner turmoil." The brutish hybrid leans down. He can feel the monstrous human staring into his very essence.

Seeing no other option, The boy climbed to his knees. "Please don't hurt me!" He begged.

"Why would I soil my hands with such a weak creature? Do you take me for a coward!?" The The odd monster roared.

"Not at all you're so strong and powerful. And I'm just ….I don't know." He slowly begins to calm down. "What are you?"

"I am Beardy! I am a Manotaur! We are strong! We are Fierce! We bow to no other!" He yells as he reaches down and picks up a rock and slams his head into it, shattering the rock into rubble.

"YOU BOY! What is your name?"

"I don't know. I can't remember. " The boy whimpered. "Please help me…I'm lost"

The Manotaur sits on the ground and looks at the frail "A lost identity. Well I can't be calling you boy, all this time. Say what you want to be called. "

The Boy just stared up at him. He begins awkwardly mouthing random syllables , until he settled upon a hard G.

"Grrruuuhhhg..Grug! I am Grug!" He said

"Grug huh…doesn't really have that staying power….seems to missing something else. Try thinking back to your past, Do you remember anything?"

"The only thing I can remember is floating in space, and being carried by a beautiful giant woman. Next thing I remember is running through the mist. Then I woke up on your shoulder." He pauses as the gravity of his current situation returns to him.

"Oh gosh, what am I going to do? I have no place to go, and have no idea, who I am, or where I'm at!" He begins to panting really hard. A burning pressure starts to build inside of him, bearing down upon him with great intensity. His breathing becomes hot and more labored. Water begins to well out of the corner of his eyes. His limbs start to lose their strength, The weight of his world becomes too much to bare. "This gravity inside me, its killer !"

Beardy smacks Grug on the back of his head. "Rule one about living, kid. _Gravity is Universal!_ The universe is filled with Gravity. You just got to bear through the pain, and then punch it in the face! Start solving your own problems! WHAT'S YOUR NAME!"

"Gravity is Universal." Upon uttering these words the pressure inside of his seems to lessen, as Grug's breathing became less labored. He thought the weight of the Universe was bearing down upon him. But he then ad an odd thought.

"What if the Universe wasn't trying to crush him? What if it was other way around?" He was trying to stop it from influencing himself. This alien feeling building inside of him was just that, Alien. The possibility of destruction from this alien emotion was the cause of this panic. But what was being destroyed? Why is he trying to keep this painful thing "This Gravity" inside of him. If Gravity is Universal he should just…

His body dropped all resistance against it as he let this weird feeling enter him. He felt as if the universe was flowing through him. Filling him, embodying him, and empowering him. His nerves begin to settle; the jarring pressure inside of him disappeared.

Gravity is Universal; the mantra acting as a panacea as he chants it over and over again. For the first time, Grug gained composure. He felt as if he could face any situation on equal footing. Not as its victim, but its opponent.

The vision of floating amongst the stars, sticks in his mind. "…Universe…I am Grug Universe!"

"You have a name. Now define it. What do you want?"

"That's easy." He said with a smirk. "I want to be a rock star."

The manotaur stares at Grug. "It's a long way to the top. If you want to Rock and Roll! Do you even have a song?"

"I kind of do…" Grug begins to sing:

 _Do you believe in destiny?  
Close your eyes and leave the rest to me  
Do you believe in fantasy?  
I have to when it's right in front of me, oh_

"I have no idea where that song came from." Grug said. Scratching the back of his head."

Beardy begins to laugh. "AHAHAAH! That's terrible kid. You're not going to be a rock star, with lyrics like that."

"Could you show me how to be one then? Show me how to be strong like you?"

"Climb on my back!" Beardy turns around and points at the thick hairy fur.

"Is that okay?'

"Of course, I love giving shows how strong I am." Beardy said

* * *

 **Back at the beach house**

The Warp pad activates as Steven looks over to see a bright light shooting from it. Amethyst and Pearl immediately readjust themselves as they emerge from the light behind the pad. Hand in Hand, Ruby and Sapphire emerge from behind them.

"That was difficult time, but you handled it well." Sapphire said facing Ruby.

"Come on Ruby lets fuse." Sapphire proposed with a smile. She tries to lead ruby into a dance.

"…" Ruby lets go of Sapphires hand and walks out the door, Leaving a trail of scorched footprints behind her.

"Oh, don't be that way." Sapphire runs after her.

"What happened? Why did Garnet sepreate?" Steven asked

"We went to some kind of backwards world where your Dad was bad and Home World Gems were nice and friendly. Amethyst explained. "Hey what time is it, anyway?"

"You've been gone for about twenty-one hours. It's one-thirty in the afternoon." Steven said.

"Okay, so a day has twelve hours in it. So we've been gone for almost two days. That means..."

"A day has twenty-four hours in it, Amethyst not twelve." Steven explained.

"Then why do those clocks have twelve numbers on their faces then, HUH!?. Aren't they day counters?"

"They count half days, not full days." Steven explained.

"That's so stupid! Why'd people build a machine that counts only half the day and not the whole thing!" Amethyst begins pulling her hair again. "Well at least I have a chance to check out the ducktective show now. Can double check when the crossover is supposed to air. This time thing is wonking me up." Amethyst asks Steven.

Steven Searches the top of his nightstand and fishes his phone out from underneath the papers. "I got a call from Connie." He looks up when the Crossover will be airing. "Hmmm. They pushed it back a whole week for some reason. It doesn't say why."

"OH COME ON! they announced it was going to be airing in a couple days. They shouldn't be able to push things back like that!" Amethyst said pouting.

"Amethyst's temporal problems aside, the Warp system is still malfunctioning. Somehow, it appears to have pierced through a dimensional wall, crossing streams into a parallel dimension. I wonder if Lion would be able to port us again." Pearl reported to the group.

I wonder what Connie said. Steven begins to check his voicemail.

" **Steven…..weird….monsters…. need….help….Gems…"**

"Connie's in trouble. We need to go to her now!"

* * *

Atbash

Building bridges is an arduous task. Often requiring sacrifice.


	16. Entry 16

**Sorry for the late update. its been rough month on my end. enjoy!**

* * *

 **Gravity is Universal Book 1:**

 **Entry 16**  
Svb prggb drwwov,  
gsv girzmtov'h urwwov

Gsv xzg hvgh rmgl nlgrlm, wlln.

Dirgsrmt rm uofhgvi,  
zm vnlgrlmzo yfhgvi.

Jfrgv gsv kilqvxg,  
gszg hsv hvgfk gl Yolln.

* * *

 **Gravity is Universal**

 _Chapter 10_

 _Conspiracies are GO!_

A recording of Grunkle Stan's voice, begins to suddenly ring over the loudspeaker. "And here we have…" It continues to blare off in the background.

Small drops of blood drip onto the floor. The shock of witnessing the pre-teen Wolf-boy on stage, caused Connie to snort, agitating the wound Mabel had accidently given her. Connie blushed as she covered her face with both of her hands. Dr. Manheswarran looked over to her daughter.

"Connie, are you alright?" She said pulling out a small box of tissues from her pocket. "It's just a kid in a terrible costume; it's nothing to be embarrassed about. Now take your hands off your face. Or it could get an infection." Connie snorts.

What her mother perceived as embarrassment, was actually a grave misdiagnoses. A small smirk began to creep across Connie's face. This small smirk began stretch into wide grin as she begins to snicker.

"This is **INSANE!** You really had me going there." She said laughing.

"For a second, I really thought that this town might actually be magic; but magic is supposed to be serious, yet whimsical. This is all just silly! a hoax, a **TOTAL SHAM!"** She said with a chortle as she removes the tissues. She stands up straight causing Grunkle Stan's Fez's tassle to dance and shake as she walks back and forth.

"I have to admit though. Until this very moment, I really believed there was magic here. So THANK YOU!" Connie said with joy.

"Your Welcome!" Soos said.

"The setup was just BRILLIANT! The whole diner fiasco, with the cute..."

Connie paused.

She cleared her throat as she realized, she was standing next to her mother. The recording of Grunkle Stan continues to drone on about various things. She pulls out a copy of the Gravity Falls Gossiper.

"The swapping of my book, The fake newspaper. _Gravity Falls Gossiper_. That's such a tabloid name. And the article author, Toby Determined. _To be determined_. I should have been a bit more analytical! And the commercial _conveniently_ playing on the only channel available. This all had to of been meticulously planned and scripted ahead of time!" Connie announced to the room.

Connie climbs onto the stage pulls out Journal Number 3 and returns it to Dipper.

"The Journal?!" Dipper exclaimed.

"It's one piece that really sold me on the facade! It's so well made! And the vampire bat being right on the second page. Looking almost exactly like the creature with the paper? An amazing _coincidence! _ " Connie said coyly.

Diamonds shine in her eyes. "This whole event really made me feel like a detective. It's amazing! The supernatural…folklore… weirdness is so refreshing." Connie said mincing words.

Dipper was about to correct Connie's assertions, when he remembered what Grunkle Stan said during the Zombie attack that he and the book had caused.

" **Of course this town is weird Dipper…And the one thing I know about this weirdness is it's dangerous…."**

 **Those words continued to repeat in the back of his mind.**

" **It's dangerous… It's dangerous… It's dangerous…"**

 **It's dangerous… It's dangerous… It's dangerous… It's danger…..** _ **screeeech**_

Dipper snaps out of his trance. He looks over to Soos standing next to an old record, holding the needle arm.

"Sorry about that, this thing can get kinda… _flash-backy. is that a word?"_ Soos asked. He sets the needle down as the record continued.

" **It's dangerous...** to approach or even look at this odd creature with any money in you possession. Be sure to exchange all your money at the front desk for our fine products in the gift shop! If you can't get rid of all of it, don't worry our employees will happily take it off of your hands"

Dipper looks back over to Connie digging through her pockets. She presents him with a small roll of Purple bills. "Here you go. This whole incident alone was worth the trip." She places them into Dipper's hand.

"Oh my gosh, I should properly introduce myself. My name is Connie Manheswarran, I like magic, Gems, and Fantasy stories; particularly the Spirit Morph Saga." She said presenting her copy of Unfamiliar Familiar.

Dipper body begins to fidget as voice cracks. "Uh…Niice to meet you, my name's Dipper Piiiines, and I'd like to change before we talk moore."

"If you must…" Connie said trailing off. Dipper slowly slides to the sides off stage. He dashes out of the room.

Dr. Manheswarran's attitude radically shifted, as if she had exited her own trance. Both the spell and her patience had worn out. "Connie! it's time to go! Get away from these…these… transients! This entire trip has just been a one massive cluster of… YOU KNOW WHAT!"

"Whoa, lady calm down. What your problem." Wendy attempted calming her down.

" **WHAT'S MY PROBLEM?!** You stole my daughter's property, manipulated her into coming here, hurt her, and exposed her to this….this…. Shameless display! All just to get her money! You should all be in JAIL! In fact…" The Woman turns her pulls out her cellphone and begins dialing.

Connie frantically dug into her pockets and walks toward her mother. "But Mom!"

"Connie be quiet. They need to be reported. I wonder how Mr. Mystery will like experiencing jail time for conspiracy." Dr. Manheswarran said turning her back to daughter.

Connie digs into her pocket, and pulls out the blue vial she received from (L.G.) Elegy. She dips her finger into the vial of Love of Rock, and flicks it at her mother. Connie's mom arm goes limp as she rests her phone on her hip.

"Mom, please stop! I've never been able to make my own friends, and it's all been because I'm terrified of talking to other people! The accident was just that, an accident! Please, it's been really hard for me to talk to other people, and this forced me to do it. Please don't push me away from this." Connie said. The tassel from The fez fall onto her face. She blows it to the side

Connie's Mother looks down at her daughter, and heaves a sigh. "Connie, you're right. I'm over reacting. It's just side-show after all."

* * *

 **Outside of the Beach House.**

Dashing out the front door , Steven yells for his companion. "Lion!"

Running down the stairs to the beach, he turns around to see Lion sleeping beneath the deck. "Lion wake up!"

The Pink Creature continues to snooze unaffected by Steven's pleas. Steven turns around to see Ruby yelling off at the horizon.

"….I can't believe she ignored me!" Ruby fumed. The air began to warp bend from the heat radiating from the little red Gem. Every step she takes, leaves scorch marks upon the wooden steps in the shape of her footprints. "How could she do that, all while I was being rocked by that, that, tricky, fraudulent….one eyed Monster." She begins pacing back and forth causing thin layers of glass to form with each step.

"Connie's in trouble we need get to get to where she is and fast!"

"SHE IGNORED ME STEVEN! When I needed her most, she ignored me! All so she could talk to some stupid triangle...guy!" Ruby said.

"Triangle guy?" Steven asked completely perplexed. "How can you talk to a triangle?"

"Because they are just SOOOO similar! All SO SHE could just learn more about herself. Like she couldn't learn things talking to ME!" Ruby grumbled.

"You can't get upset, just because someone you like is giving someone else attention. There's nothing wrong with making new friends. After all it's not like she left you forever." Steven said.

Ruby took a deep breath and sighed. "You're right. I shouldn't be mad. I'm making this thing out to be bigger than it actually is. But I can't I just...CAN'T It's a...I DON'T KNOW! Just something about it…makes me… GRAAAAGGH!" Ruby's body begins emitting an intense amount of heat causing the sand surrounding her begins to melting causing a pit of glass to form around her.

"I don't know why I'm so upset, but I am! Thinking about it makes this weird feeling, just writhe inside of me. I can't explain it." Squares appear in Ruby's pupils as she explained to Steven.

"Ruby...are you jealous?"

"I don't know. Maybe. It all makes me " Ruby looks out into space.

"STUPID TRIANGLE!" She yelled. Ruby materializes a gauntlet on her hand as she punches ground, causing the glass pit she stands in to shatter.

Steven covers his face as he gets buffeted by the sand and shards of glass. Small cuts cover his arms. 'Ahhh!"

"Steven! I'm sorry. I didn't mean too."

"It's okay. Do you feel any better?"

" A little bit, yeah. Steven, I don't know what's happening to me."

"You're probably jealous Ruby. I hear jealousy can make you feel a _tad strange._ You just need to let it go. _and move on_." Steven reassured the little Square haired Gem.

"You're right. I just need to ignore it. I'm acting insane over something that doesn't exist."Ruby Sighed

Sapphire floats down in front of them.

"Have you settled down? Do you feel any better?" Sapphire said.

"A bit."

"Do you want to re-fuse?"

"Alright…"

The two Gems take each other's hands and swing each other around. The Gems begin to glow as they lean backward. Their bodies begin to meld and warp into each other. In a brief flash of light a shadow flickers behind them , Garnet emerges.

"Garnet's back!" Steven says with a hint of enthusiasm.

"Yeah, Garnet's back. We should get going." Garnet marches back toward the beach house.

"Right, We have to get this ship back on track. Connie's in danger and we have to get to…." Steven stops immediately, as he stares off blankly into space. "Oh no…"

Garnet looks back towards Steven. "What's wrong."

" I.." Garnet articulated briefly before stopping as Steven spoke.

"I don't know where Connie went. She never told me!" Steven exclaimed. "What am I going to do?"

Garnet's face twitches. "I don't know, go ask your dad. Do you need to come to ME for every little problem that happens?" Garnet stated out loud.

Steven states. "No.."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She barked to Steven.

"I just asked for help."

The towering Gem put one hand on her hip and looked down upon Steven. "What am I your servant? Or do you need me to hold your hand every time something bad happens, your majesty?" Garnet said in a slightly playful monotone voice.

"Garnet, Are you okay? You seem tense."

"Oh I'm Great, Wonderful, FANTASTIC! Garnet is Ship Shape alright!" She dashes forward, and slams a large boulder, causing it to fly out towards the horizon. She turns around beaming Steven a big toothy grin. "See?"

Not wanting to extract any more ejaculatory remarks, Steven decides to take her advice. He pulls out his phone. He stands silent for a few seconds until his dad answered.

"Everything is fine." Garnet's body begins to rumble, shake, and Quiver. This continues on for a while until finally her body finally settles. "Its fine."

* * *

 **Toy Box Tale**

 **Those are the Cat's!**

Bounding upward bit by bit, Rose climbs the purple rocky cliff wall. Climbing up the ledge, She sits on a cliff side overlooking the kindergarten. A large number of Gems have gathered around a large clear floor stretching outward, in all directions. Cheering and jeering at the humans running around in the labyrinth beneath them. The Gems stare down at the show, laughing as the poor creatures as they scramble supplies. Not knowing if the treasures they grasp would even be worth effort, or even useable.

Sung to Tower of Mistakes:

 _What am I going to do?_

 _I don't want them to leave._

I thought we felt, how great it was to be _**us**_.

 _But that …was… just my mistake._

 _I' m using them, make me feel safe._

 _Why does that , make me feel sooo wrong?_

 _I just wanted to be part of a set._

 _So we'd carry each other along!_

 _There is something I can dooo._

 _But I really don't want tooo-oo._

 _I'm not even one of two.._

I'm just nothing without you…

"Am I really the same as them?" Rose thought as she stared downward at the odd display. "I'm just throwing food down to them in exchange for entertainment. But if I free them, they'll leave…and I don't want that."

Rose continues to stare down at the fray. Man against man, fighting and writhing against each other, for reasons she didn't know, and purposes she couldn't comprehend. All of them just Toys to entertain the watchers on high. "I gave them the things I thought they needed. So why do I still feel like that it's not enough? Why do I still feel so empty?" Rose whiskers twitch as she continues to watch the human's scramble continue to unfold.

A lone old man, carrying a small pile of cabbages, is being chased down by a three others. He begins navigating the corridors as his pursuers continue after him. He makes a sharp turn only to be met by another human brandishing a club.

Seeing no other option he darts into a thick line of brambles surges through a line of squirming brambles. Each step he took, the vines reached out to grab his legs. They threaten to tear him apart as they had to numerous victims before. But it was to no avail as the vines failed again and again to grasp the nimble footed old man.

Making it through to the other side, he cackles to himself. "I did it! That'll teach those idiots. All of them!" He said triumphantly to the sky, completely unaware of those above him.

He lays down the leafy heads as he begins to count his spoils. A lone vine creeps closer and wraps itself around his ankle. Digging its thorns into his leg, they pull him into the brambles. "My cabbages!" He screamed.

The towering Pink haired Gem turned her thumb downward. The Cat watched in horror. Both the man and his victory were short lived.

* * *

Atbash:

Hey kitty widdle,  
the triangle's fiddle

The cat sets into motion, doom.

Writhing in fluster,  
An emotional buster.

Quite the project,  
that she setup to Bloom.

* * *

I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to read this. It means alot to me.

Questions? Comments? Just want to say hi? Fell free to PM or tweet at me.

My new twitter account: Lait1222


	17. Entry 17

Gravity is Universal Book 1:

Entry 17  
Gsv gvz blf'iv hviermt rh jfrgv hfyornv.  
Hl xloozylizgv!  
Rg'h kzigb grnv!

Gravity is Universal

Chapter 11

Fast Friends.

Dr. Manheswarran peruses the Gift Shop. Observing the layout of the various goods offered. "Twenty dollar snow globes? Sixty dollar T-Shirts? Novelty books, 75 dollars? 20 DOLLARS FOR A POSTCARD?! Everything here is a rip-off! I can't believe people pay these exorbitant prices for such cheap knickknacks." She mutters to herself.

She picks up a small yellow box with a large red question mark painted upon it, Then looks over to Soos behind the counter. "What's in the red question mark boxes?" She inquired, picking up the odd container and shaking it.

Soos reaches forward with an open hand, moving his arm in an arc as he says with a mystifying tone. "The pursuit of knowledge often requires sacrifice." He closes his eyes, clenches his fist , and pauses for dramatic effect. "Nailed it."

"Yeah, and in this case it's about thirty bucks." Wendy said nonchalantly. She pointed to the sign mounted on a support beam next to the table and smiled.

Dr. Manheswarran looks over to Wendy, stares at the smiling red head. "I'll take it. Might as well get something that lets me pretend I'm getting a deal." She sighs.

In the Kitchen two Rooms over. Dipper hunches over. Rummaging through the fridge, placing a metal colander filled with fruit inside of it set beside him. Connie and Mabel sit at the table behind him starring at him as he stands up. He pulls out a pen and paper-tablet and looks at it.

"Cold Fruit. Check. Now to pull out the soda." Dipper bends over and grabs the soda.

Connie continues to stare at him. "He's very organized."

Dipper looks down at the tablet. "What's next…The Cookie chips! Where are the… ahh man Soos put them on the top shelf. I need to go get…"

Connie immediately stands up "Don't worry, I'll get them for you!" She said quickly. She trots over and reaches up to the top shelf and grabs bag. She hands them over to Dipper. "Here you go."

"Oh thanks." Dipper takes the other side of the bag as Connie continues to grip them.

He looks up at her. "You can let go now." Dipper

"OH!" Connie releases her grip. "Sorry I wasn't sure if you had a _grip_ on things." Connie laughs nervously.

Mabel looks at over at the pair and grins. " _SO CONNIE_ , I hear you like _READING_ _BOOKS,_ _FOR FUN!"_ Mabel announced, placing heavy emphasis on certain words.

She Flinches. "Huh? Yes… why are you talking like that." looks over at Mabel.

"I'm just trying to get the ball rolling." She whispers loudly.

"Tell us about the book you were reading. Ya know the book about witches and familiars?"

"Witches and Familiars? Wait you read for fun too?! It's so hard to find another person who actually does that. I'm a fan of Mysteries myself. It's so fun looking for connections between characters, events, dialogue and action. I can get lost for hours immersing myself in that world." Dipper said looking up a Connie.

Connie looks down at Dipper. "No way, I love adventure stories for the same reason. so many details and characters contributing to a greater world's setting and atmosphere. You could just get…"

"So absorbed!" The two said at the same time.

"It's so nice to meet a fellow reader! And since you were both nice enough to share your book with me, I should return the kindness" Connie said coyly

"This is just the first book in the the spirit morph saga. The plot in a nutshell, is that Lisa discovers that she is a witch, and is goes on a quest to find her father. Who was kidnapped by a mysterious, unknown, one-eyed..."

"Triangle?" Mabel interrupts.

"Man…" Connie looks at Mabel. "Triangle? Why would you think that?"

"NO-REASON!" Dipper exclaims, while putting his hand over his twin-sister's mouth. "Please continue!"

"Alright. I'll read the very beginning." Connie clears her throat as she opens "Unfamiliar Familiar."

 _Lisa awoke with a start, the echoes of her dreams still dancing in her mind, the low rumble of thunder murmured through the quiet house. The house was deathly still; the only sound Lisa could hear was her own heartbeat pounding in her ears. The hairs on her neck tingled when suddenly -_

An alarm clock with the picture of a pink smiling cat sitting on the counter, starts to sound with a sequence of electric meows.

"More friends!" Mabel squealed in delight.

"IT'S FUN O'CLOCK! YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!" A deep voice booms from outside the gift shop door.

"It is time for…." A lighter accented voice chimed.

Connie turns her head to see the kitchen's rusty screen door, burst open. Two girls rush into the kitchen to greet Mabel.

One was a short Asian girl with straight, unkempt black hair. Two black stud earrings rest on her perfectly circular ears. Round black glasses rest upon a face that's painted with a seemingly inquisitive smile. She wears green striped sweater, a brown skirt, white stockings, and a pair of shiny black shoes. A pink backpack is slung across her back. "Dance-sing!" She finished.

The other girl was much larger, in every dimension. Her thick body and limbs created quite the contrast between her and her associate. Her short auburn hair was tied into a ponytail with a yellow hair clip nesting on the right side of her face. Her imposing form is draped in a huge pink t-shirt, with word "COOL" written in darker pink letters.

"Candy! Grenda!" Mabel Squeals. The three run together enclosing each other in a group hug.  
Connie stares blankly at the two strangers who just entered the room.

"Whelp, I know when I'm not needed. Girl time and all …" Dipper said grabbing his supplies. He walks off into the Gift shop.

The two girls immediately rush up to Connie. Candy kneals down and grabs the hem of Connie's yellow dress. "Who is this? Her dress is so pretty."

Grenda leans forward, bringing her face close to the uncomfortable Connie. "Yeah, and her nose is huge!"

"Heeeehhe!" Connie chuckled frightened. She steps backward, away from the imposing Grenda.

Connie scurries away in a panic, and leaps behind Mabel. She crouches down, and hugs her legs. Her eyes to bug out as Connie hunches behind Mabel. "It's okay."

"That's Grenda!" Mabel said encouraging her new friend to stand up straight. "And this is Candy." Mabel points at the bespectacled girl in the green sweater. Mabel nudges Connie as she stumbles forward. "Candy, Greda. This is Connie! She has people problems…"

Connie stands up straight, staring forward looking past the entire group of girls. She starts backing away slowly towards the door. "It was really nice to meet all of you…but I really need to get going. There is this…thing and my mom and I need to get ready for a huge event that's coming in a couple hours.

In a panic, Connie dashes into the wall causing a lone grey metal can in the cupboard to crash into the ground with a thud. She dashes out the nearest door, kicking the can into the gift shop area ahead of her. After a few frenzied steps, she accidently trips on the cylindrical obstacle, causing her to yelp as shes fall forward. Dipper turns around to see the lanky Indian girl crashing into him. A flurry of Chips, Fruit, and other snack foods burst into the air as the two forces clash. It was as if gravity itself seemed to cease working for the both of them, hanging in the air ever so slightly longer than either of them thought they would.

"What's going on? …This feels weird." They both thought as the torrent of Junk food spins in the air. But within that very instant, all falling resumed. They land on the ground with a thud, as the rain of snacks pepper the both of them. Once again they've crashed together due to haste.

"Seriously, we've got to stop running into each other like this." Dipper groaned.

"Oh my Gosh, I'm so sorry!" Connie yelped as quickly she jumped off of Dipper. Her face, flush with embarrassed from the previous event.

"Connie!" Dr. Manheswarran runs up to her daughter. "Are you alright?" She asked

"I'm okay; I just tripped over this can."

"Are you alright little boy?" Dr. Manheswarran offers Dipper a hand up.

"…Yeah. I'm alright…" Dipper reaches forward to grasp her hand, slightly spreading and flexing his fingers as his hand approaches her. She looks into his eyes, and for the first time notices just how close they. She looks to the side and notices that both Soos's and Wendy's eyes are the same. Their eyes are also close together.

"It was my fault I knocked this can of…" Connie trails off, as she bends over to pick up the offending metal cylinder.

"Brown Meat." Connie states

Time seems to slow as Dr. Manheswarran's jaw lowers. Dipper's hand reflects in her pupils as it slowly grows within them. She grasps his hand, its bizarre shape and oily grip made her skin crawl. Hoisting Dipper up, she noted the way his arm almost seemed to stretch. His arm was practically a tube. No epicondyle was present to notate the presence of an elbow.

"I can't believe his arm even bends. It's like a tentacle with fingers….Four fingers… _Four….fingers…_ we have to get out of here…" Her face begins to go pale.

"Connie it's time for us to go." Dr. Manheswarran declares as she places a handful of bills on the counter.

"Okay, mom. It was nice meeting all of you. I hope we meet again." Connie said pulling a handful of potato chips out of her hair.

"Are you going to eat that?" Soos asks Connie point at her.

"No, and neither are you." Dr. Manheswarran responded. She Drags Connie by the arm, and rushes outside as the fez on her head hits the ground.

* * *

Ruby: The Dark Vent

With every step we approach the kindergarten Warp pad, there was something in the air….something peculiar, something was off...

Our footsteps echo throughout the roughly cut pathway as I walk alongside Pearl, I hear her venting on, about all the things we're going to do at the Sea Spire. But I pay no mind. She's only trying get out the thoughts of idle conversation now, as to follow Rose's order of only speaking when spoken too. How and why pearl became a defect engineer…is not my place to question! I smack my face with both hands. Punishing the very thought of questioning the higher authority.

I'm the only Ruby assigned to this kindergarten, to fill the role of a common Gem. My situation is unique…I am not… Just like any other Ruby, My role is completing risky business and if need be…but it could be worse.

"Ruby..?"

I could have come out like that corrupted Amethyst. Then I would have been…

"..RUBY!"

"Yes, Pearl!" I replied, snapping myself out of my depreciating stupor.

"Go over there and grab a communication device, I don't want to lose track of you when we arrive at the Sea Spire. She said, pointing at a box precariously placed next to a pressure vent.

"Now this is hardly ideal, but you'll need to introduce me to everyone on Rose's behalf; a pearl is only an accessory after all. I suppose you'll be my bodyguard in away."

I walk over to fetch about odd smell hits my scent-sponge.

"Ugh, What is that!" I say covering my face. I then hear faint voices echoing from beside me! One of them was the Amethysts!

" _THINGS CAN HAVE THE SAME NAME AND BE COMPLETELY DIFFERENT?!" The Amethyst said._

"Right Rose! For example, my brother is named Pepper! And this is also a Pepper! and when they're both facing Windy, they're both red!" Said another voice.

"I'M NOT RED!" a completely different voice said as it rang out the air vent.

Pearl looks over to me.

"Yes. yes you're red. Now get on the pad, Let's go! I swear you rubies have problems focusing on even the simplest tasks"

I grab a pair of white bracelets, each with a red timer and the dimensional coordinates of the beta kindergarten.  
 _  
_"That corrupted Amethyst was talking to someone in the vents? But who would talk to a corrupted Gem? Any Gem would just report the intrusion...They definitely wouldn't bother conversing with it... It seems pretty irrational and crazy to just _toy around….with…a..corrupt…TOYS! The T_ oys! Some humans somehow got into the vents! But how!?"

"RUBY, LETS GO! NOW!" Pearl whined. The rhythmic tapping her foot carried the waves of frustration emanating from her.

Not wanting to keep her waiting I rushed over. I then remembered being thrown into the junction box by the kindergarten head Rose Quartz for erroneously presenting the Corrupted Gem to her in the first place. After the creature was expelled, I lead it back to the kindergarten. My broken duplicator wand was thrown in those vents… If humans escaped, it would be an embarrassment to Rose Quartz and this incident would have my name written all over it. I'D GET SHATTERED FOR THIS!

I ran over to Pearl. The portal activated before I even crossed warp pads perimeter.

"Pearl…when I…"broke" the Junction Box…Was that in anyway connected to the toy containment area?" I asked.

Pearl looked down at me in confusion. "Why would I know that? I didn't construct any of these facilities. I'm only in charge of judging Gem quality and potential corruptions; I don't know anything about the utilitarian functions of the kindergarten." I knew that.

"Why are you even asking?"

"I was just hoping that maybe this new development wouldn't be my fault…" I said

"Development? You have nothing to do with any physical construction at this place. "She said as the warp pad activates.

"That's not what I meant! When I went out on the organic retrieval mission, I accidentally lead the corrupted amethyst back to the Kindergarten and it ran into the vents!"

"Well that's just a minor problem, It'll be…"

"There is more. Remember, when I presented that corrupt amethyst to Rose, and she threw me into that junction box? I think it did something in the toy box that caused a few of the humans to get into the venting system! And now they're interacting with the corrupted Gem! " I yelled as we floated through the air.

"Well, the humans will probably expire when they run out of organic fuel. Then on the next purge, they'll be gone! So you're just working yourself up over nothing. Right? Right." Pearl said looking down upon me.

"I guess." Ruby sighed.

"All we have to do now is request a new Ruby at the Sea Spire. This will be difficult as I won't be able to speak unless I'm spoken too." Pearl stated as she strokes her chin.

"How come?" The Red rock asked

"Rose, declared that while at the Spire, I'm not allowed to speak unless I've been spoken too."

"No, I mean getting a new ruby."

"OH! Well, you're going to be grounded; once I tell Rose about what you did."

We're enveloped in light as we fly upward. Than in a flash we emerged at the in front of the spire. A long line of Gems stand in front of the entrance each conversing, with each other. As we walk towards. The crowd, I couldn't help but overhear a conversation?

"Did you see the last conflict in Sticks & Stones?"

"Yellow diamond's court has been racking up victories ever since Bilgamesh has made it's appearance. He's really quite the toy. When he made that speech about how his brother died, I got chills. It inspired me to create my own toy!" The tall lithe green Gem Presents an image of a slightly muscular human with shining skin, wearing shining golden armor embracing the Green Gem in his arms. Her entire body literally encircles him as spears rain from the sky. "I call him Gilgamesh! And he's like Bilgamesh, but better because she is a Dioptase like me! and when we fuse! OH!" She declare, while blushing!

"Uhhh…Dioptase, You really shouldn't get wrapped up in their little narrative, nothing they say matters. Just take in the fights and spectacle of the show. The fact that each conflict is different, and that a toy can just stop contributing at any time is what makes the show so engrossing. You never know how each confrontation will play out."

"I know! But the passion! The valor! The vigor! It's all just so intoxicating. Its just so inspiring! It makes me feel so _creative_!" Diopatase said in a breathy voice. Her long serpentine wriggles, writhes, and sways back and forth as she giggles.

"It's too bad about pink diamond's court, they haven't had a win since she started first started the whole show. She really needs to get her hands on better toys. Her humans are pitiful."

* * *

Translation.

The tea you're serving is quite sublime.

So collaborate!

It's party time!


	18. entry 18

Gravity is Universal

Qeb pqlkb tfii yb zrq yv qeb jxplk'p exkap, lo tfii eb vfbia ql fqp abjxkap?

Entry 18

Fear in the child's hands.

The two Manheswarrans stand across the street in front of a weather worn bench and a sun faded bus stop sign across the road from the Mystery Shack. Dr. Manheswarran stares down the road, the rhythmic tapping of her foot seems to echo around them as Connie stares at the splintering tourist trap across the street. "Connie we really shouldn't have come down here. I don't know what I was thinking this place is dangerous, and who knows what kind of Germs or diseases are lurking in that filthy shack." She smacks the back of her neck. "This place is just lousy with mosquitos, everything around here is just horrid…."

"I don't think it's that bad here…The trees are nice and everyone seems very…enthusiastic! Plus I made some new friends. I can't wait to talk to them again…" Connie pauses as she realizes her error. "Oh I should give them my number!" Connie starts walk across the street, until her mother grabs arm.

"No, you don't! Connie, I don't want you associating with those people." She stated firmly.

"But why? They all seem nice and friendly, albeit a bit on the odd side." Connie said.

"Sure, they _seem_ nice at first. But that is just so they can lull you into trusting them. They're not like us! They don't have our standards! They're dangerous!" Dr. Manheswarran exclaimed. "That's not to say that they're not _human_ , because that's just discrimination. But you shouldn't spend too much time with them. We can cohabitate, but we need to do it sparingly. "

"Excuse me?" Connie asked.

"Didn't they teach you about this in school?" Dr. Manheswarran asked. He doesn't have the same standards as us. "I mean. Sure…that boy you bumped into may seem nice. But if the opportunity presents itself, he'll be pushing you down and treating you like you like a piece of meat!" The Doctor said with a snide tone.

"Excuse Me!?" Connie blushed out of embarrassment from what her mother just said.

"I'm sorry. I phrased that poorly, I what I meant to say is that He'll be devouring your insides, and tearing the flesh from your bones."

" **EXCUSE ME!?"** Connie yelled, completely confused over the following event.

"That boy …he's huemen"

"Well of course he's a human. So am I!"

"No Connie! A human isn't a huemen, and humans aren't huemen. But a huemen is human. But, that's not to say that they're not human, because that's just discrimination. And we stay separated so everything stays humane. Do you understand?"

Connie looks up at her mother as her eye twitches. "WHAT?!"

"You shouldn't spend too much time with them. We have to cohabitate, but we need to do it sparingly. They're stronger, more aggressive, more intelligence, and far more resilient than us; yet they lack conventional wisdom and commonsense. They have deep rooted biological inclinations to eat us, and each other, and sometimes even themselves! They're _erratic_ _cannibals_ and they'll do and say anything to get what they want!" Dr. Manheswarran rants, leaning down to grab her daughter's shoulders as she continues.

"They're barbaric! They encourage their infants to fight and televise it! Speaking of their infants…did you know they need to eat things while they're still living? It's so unnerving, watching them feed their babies caterpillars!" She shudders.

Connie's eyes seem to grow to the size of saucers. "Are you serious?"

"One of them was forced into an emergency delivery at our hospital over a month ago. After the procedure, it was left it in the nursery with the other infants. It seemed cute enough at first. Two big circular eyes and round nose facing up, it giving us a big toothless grin. It wriggled out of the blankets we wrapped around and reached forward with its tiny four fingers and skinny arms." The practitioner cooed. "It was so cute, until the little beast crawled into its neighbor's bassinet and attempted to devour him."

Connie drops her jaw. "Please tell me you're kidding…"

"It had practically swallowed her entire arm! It took three of us just to get the thing off, It was horrifying! I hear those...huemens will eat their own fingers during development and grow additional ones." She continued. "Needless to say, we charged the parents through the nose for the incident. Parents are responsible for the children's action after all. It's the law!"

"Why are we even out here? if they're so dangerous?!" Her daughter exclaimed, beginning to count the countless times she could have been harmed for the short 3 hours she'd been present in the dingy little tourist trap and this derelict little town.

"The hospital chairs received an invitation as a token gesture in lieu of a settlement. They needed to send a representative out here to court investors. When your father received orders to head out here…it just seemed like a natural fit! " Connie's mom had finished, as the bus pulled up and they boarded. Holding hands they climb up the stairwell. Upon reaching the top Connie sees the one-eyed waitress from the diner sitting a few rows back waves at her.

The Mother and daughter walk past Lazy Susan. Every step echoing throughout the bus as they walked toward the back row, ignoring her.

The stone will be cut by the mason's hands, or will he yield to its demands?


	19. Entry 19

Gravity is Universal

Entry 19

X mxoxpfqfz afjbkpflk? Texq zlria dl tolkd?

* * *

Ruby: in the Spire

After passing through the gate, we had had wandered into a crowded chamber. Every step we took was muffled by the cheering of Diamond Alliance diplomats, inventors, and theorists. They were taking a break from their ponderings to watch Sticks and Stones. The crowd of Gems surrounds two large screens displaying the ongoing battle. Five bipedal figures are displayed on the farthest edge screen. All of which are yellow, except one which has faded completely black. The first screens shows, four toys trembling as their bodies struggle to hold themselves up. They stand in front one of their fallen kin, whom lays upon the hard tiles completely motionless.

Brandishing crude material weapons they stand before their opponent. The other screen reveals this to be Watermelon Tourmaline. Her large zaftig form dwarfs the group of playthings. Two charge forward, as she gives the toys a wry smirk.

She pouts her thick grey lips, and flicks her spikey teal hair behind her head. Widening her stance she opens her mouth as her pink round body begins to swell in all directions. Her body widens and stretches as she inhales, producing a fierce vacuum that draws in air and stadium debris in front of her. Lights shine down upon the arena illuminating the combatants, making Watermelon's teal body glitter like the stars in night sky above. The toys, battered and bruised, scatter in an attempt to brace for the upcoming onslaught.

Watermelon exhales, causing large tornado to begin to rip across the arena with staggering force. Large chunks of the ground fly into the air as the tornado flies towards two toys pulling them into. Their bodies are pummeled with stones within the towering maelstrom as they're pulled into the center of the whirlwind. Rising upward their bodies twist and contort until they go limp. Their chests shrink ever so slightly as their eyes roll into the back of their head. The twister throws them high into the air, until it subsides, and the two toys crash into the ground. Two more icons fade to black.

The remaining two toys hobble forward. One picks up a large rock and attempts to hurl it at Watermelon Tourmaline but it falls short. The rock rolls onto the ground stopping right in front of her; the audience laughs. She takes in another deep breath as air begins to gather within her. Arena waste and rubble flies up into the air as Watermelon's body puffs outward. When her body begins to shimmer in the light one of the toys leaps toward her, carrying a large rock. As he approached he shoved it the large rock into her oral opening, forcing the boulder in deeper and deeper. Her eyes widen as the rock continues to sink in. The last remaining toy runs into her with a sharpened stick. Light immediately bathes the area as she loses form. A deafening pop echoes as a shockwave from the airs release radiates from her evaporated form. The toys fly outward as the one in the air gets hurled to the other side of the arena crashing to the ground. He gets up only to have the rock crash back onto his head, I laughed.

"I'm not okay!" he said, rolling the rock off of his head. His partners rise from the harsh confrontation, battered but breathing. All except the one from the very beginning lay motionless in a red pool on the ground. After just one step, the toy had slipped on a pebble and crashed its head against the ground. A red "X" covered the small symbol at the bottom of the screen. The match had ended, and the toy lie broken.

"Why did that one toy die, while the others didn't? I thought to myself.

The monitors goes black as the symbol of the Diamond Alliance blares across the screens as the Diamonds appear on the screens.

Suddenly, the crowd stopped as a slender blue pearl called for our attention. "That was fun distraction. The Diamonds gathered here in effort to produce a solution for our upcoming resource shortage. We can't sustain our own existence, not without completely eradicating all organic life, and ultimately ourselves. We need to restructure. With that I present to you, Ruby!"

Suddenly, everybody looked over to me. "Not that Ruby, This Ruby!" The pearl gestured to a Ruby with her gem centered perfectly on her right foot. "Thank you! Thank you…but please call me Red Sapphire! My fellow Gems, what if I told you that we would never ever have to worry about resources again? And that all the resources we would could ever potentially need can arise as simply as this." She snaps her fingers once.

"or was it this?" She snaps her fingers twice.

"or THIS!? " Starts snapping her fingers in a frantic manner with different random patterns.

Everyone looks at her and scoffs.

"What am I talking about? POTENTIAL UNIVERSES! every choice and discision made produces it's own Universe, and Each and everyone of them is brimming with near the staggering amount resources as our own! But, Ruby? You ask. Not how I would ask, but it may be how you would." She said with a hint of narcissim."

"Ruby, How do we access these resources? And aren't they currently being used by extra dimensional us-es? The answer is obvious; _Derelict-timelines_ , Timelines that have been vacated by an occupant."

Gems begin mutter to themselves.

"Now time-travel is a barbaric and callous practice; what right does anyone-single entity have to decide how something plays out? How many would?" She pauses for dramatic effect.

"The answer is a lot." The audience chuckles

"Every time a time-traveler changes something, for whatever reason…What happens to their previous world? Well I'll tell ya! It exists in temporal stasis, forever waiting for the traveler to return unable to move until it's missing piece is returned…in other words ABANDONED!" She pauses for dramatic effect.

"Imagine it. An entire Universe's resources almost identical to our own no longer utilized, and primed for extraction! All because some special little individual forty quintillion units away and six hundred years in the future, decided the hand they were dealt wasn't good enough." This is my proposition! We don't change a thing! But instead of extracting from our own universe's colonies, we convert ourselves from a self-sustaining dimension, into one that is more… _Incorporating!_ " The Ruby said with a smile! "So what do you think?"

I couldn't believe what I'd heard.

"That's an insane claim you're making! And How, assuming they even exist, do you propose we find these... _derelict_ timelines?"

"Simply put, we don't _find_ them! We **attract** them! With the force that attracts all things together, and bends them to its will. _GRAVITY!_ We are Gems! we've mastered the ability to bend both space-time itself to suit our traveling needs! The Galaxy Warp is proof enough of that, it uses Gravity to bend space allowing us to insentaniously travel Immense distances! When our dimension is folded it askews our **whole dimension, repositioning it entirely!** If we can get it to maintain its fold long enough our dimensions own _Gravity_ can attract discarded timelines! Albeit for a brief stint while in this state, we could create a warppad network within the Galaxy Warp itself to bridge the gap between these lines! Heck, if we incorporate time-travel we could keep extracting from the same timeline NUMEROUS TIMES! After all a timeline is just a chain of possibilities."

Every Gem stares in awe of the mad proposition of the smirking Ruby.

* * *

Translation: CAESAR 3 steps back

A parasitic dimension? What could go wrong?


End file.
